Empire of Dreams
by Apollonia2
Summary: Sequel to Satin and Steel. Apollonia, Spot, Jack, love,lust, angst, death, romance, and revenge thrive in this awesome continuation of its predecessor. Please read and review!
1. Manhattan Life

Empire of Dreams  
  
Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter One: Manhattan Life  
  
1905  
  
Sunny and cloudy, the newsies were performing their daily routine, running around, carrying the banner, and enjoying life. Many of the newsies had already finished their course and were headed for Tibby's, the Lodging House, or some other everyday hangout. Numerous young lads in the prime of their youth scurrying about town looking for some after work activities. Many of the newsies had been involved in this line of work for a few years now, whereas others were just starting. The seasoned newsies had coached their younger apprentices on how to use a catchy line from the news in order to sell papers by the dozen. They also learned how to dodge the bulls in case any trouble had arisen. All of these lessons were once taught by one of the masters of the newsies.  
  
One young newsie, a boy twelve years of age, had run up to an older guy. "Kid, the bulls are looking for Checkers. He just stomped on one of the bull's feet and ran." Kid Blink, unaware of the young newsies run-in with the law, acted quickly. He ran up to third floor of the Newsboys Lodging House and informed the boy. "Checkers! Quick, hide! Da bulls are on their way to find ya!" Checkers quickly ran up to the window of the large room and stepped out onto the fire escape.  
  
Shortly afterwards, five policemen came walking into the building and approached the front desk. "Hello officers, uh, what can I do for you today?" Asked Kloppman.  
  
"A young street rat stomped on one of my men's feet after he tried to apprehend him for cheating a man out of his money for lying about the headlines. We have reason to believe that he lives here in Manhattan and, possibly, this lodging house." Said the head policeman. Kloppman, rubbing his head and looking confused, knew nothing of the said attack. "Are you sure he was a Manhattan newsie? He could have been one from Mid-town or even the Bronx." Some of the newsies that were present concurred with Kloppman. "Yeah, he could have been one of them newsies from the udda side of town dat does things dat we get blamed for." Feeling at a loss, the policemen made their way out of the building. Kid Blink saw the whole thing and smiled to himself. Another newsie off the hook . Blink thought to himself. He made his way upstairs to let Checkers know that the coast was clear. "Wow! That was a close one. Next time you attack a cop, run to Brooklyn!" All of the newsies laughed. The newsie was very grateful. Kloppman came upstairs to check on the newsie as well. "Checkers, you get into more trouble that a rooster in a hen house." Checkers just blushed.  
  
The newsies went back to their normal daily activities. Blink would come down to the lodging house to visit Kloppman and play big brother to the other newsies who were just starting out and those that were in the game for a while. He felt the need to protect them, especially since there was a connection they all shared. They were all newsies, both past and present. Racetrack and Mush walked through the door. "Blink, whatta ya doing? Playin' around wid da kiddies?" Racetrack teased. Blink just smiled while rolling his eyes and left the lodging house. All of the newsies bid farewell to the former newsies as they left the premises.  
  
Many of the older newsies of the previous years had moved on to bigger and better things. In Manhattan, Racetrack worked nightly at Sheepshead Races. He shared an apartment with Kid Blink and Mush, who continued to work for The World, taking over Weasel's and the Delancey Brothers jobs, with many other former newsies. Crutchy worked part-time in a grocery store and part- time in an orphanage helping out the unfortunate children by playing mentor to them. Skittery, Boots, Dutchy, and Snoddy worked together in a factory, while Bumlets, Specs, and Snipeshooter worked at Tibby's. All of the guys were making more money than before. Although they weren't rich, they all lived well enough to put food on the table and keep roofs over their heads.  
  
~  
  
Six o'clock was approaching and Apollonia had just got home from closing up shop thirty minutes earlier. She was getting ready for supper for when Spot came home. She wanted to cook him a delicious feast the he would thoroughly enjoy. She had planned on serving him a Porterhouse steak with a side helping of freshly toasted French bread and rice pilaf. Chocolate silk pie would be the perfect dessert.  
  
Laid back and cool, Spot walked in with a solid gleam in his eye. He felt lucky and blessed to be coming home to a woman that truly cared about him and a home-cooked meal. "Hello, sweetheart." Spot says as he kissed his love.  
  
"Bonjour, mon amour. How was your day?"  
  
"Busy, but eventful. My boss came down today and told us what a good job me and the others were doing today. And since I have demonstrated such hard work and determination, I have been given a promotion."  
  
Apollonia screamed with delight as she was hoisted up into the air and hugged tightly. She had given Spot a long kiss for his ascendancy at the steel mill. Some of the former Brooklyn newsies came to work in Manhattan to make better lives for themselves, including the famous Spot Conlon. He quit being a newsie a year after the strike and started making a decent living for himself working in a Manhattan steel mill. After about six months, Spot married Apollonia and moved out of his apartment on the top floor of the lodging house where he and his newsies resided and moved in with Apollonia into her richly furnished brownstone.  
  
Apollonia still ran her bookstore/café without fail. She became more successful when many of the newsies started learning how to educate themselves by reading on their own time and started entering other avenues of employment. Businessmen and others also purchased many books as well as conducted business while sipping coffee. Apollonia was quite the businesswoman, and Spot the hard-working young man. They had been saving money so that they would continue live a comfortable lifestyle in case some hard times lay ahead. Apollonia had hired a woman by the name of Giselle to assist her in running her business. Business was highly active and Apollonia needed the extra help. Giselle had moved to New York from France five years ago and was looking for a way to earn a living. She worked in a factory, but the long hours and low pay made her want to choose another occupation. By chance, Apollonia met her at the recommendation of a customer who once worked with Giselle in the factory. They became close friends.  
  
As they were eating, Spot looked up at her from his meal broke the silence. "Apollonia, I don't know if you know this, but I am really glad that I have you in my life."  
  
Apollonia blushed. "I wanna celebrate my promotion. Why don't we go to the Broadway Theatre and then to Delmonico's for dinner one night?"  
  
"Certainly. I will have to choose something pretty for this occasion." Spot smiled.  
  
After the meal, Apollonia and Spot went into the parlor to relax. Spot rested on the sofa smoking a cigar while Apollonia began working on a needlepoint pattern that was incomplete. It was of her home in Charleston. She had already finished one of the home in New Orleans. Spot took up smoking cigars a year after they were married. At first he thought it made him look like a scab, but he liked the flavor of it. Snipeshooter gave him a box of Cuban cigars as a wedding present.  
  
Both took their baths and prepared for bed since they each had a long day ahead of them. He joined her in the bedroom seeing that she was already dressed for bed. He crept up behind her and encircled his arms around her waist as she stood in front of a mirror brushing her hair.  
  
"When was the last time I told you I loved you?"  
  
"This morning before you left for work." They looked at each other in the reflection of the mirror, gazing into each other's eyes. He kissed her on her hair and proceeded to get ready for bed. He walked over to a large dresser to obtain his underpants when he glanced up at the picture sitting in front of him. It was that of his parents when they were together. They appeared to be a happy and loving couple. He remembered his parents and life before he became a Brooklyn newsie leader.  
  
Spot rarely talked about his mother, who was a beautiful Sicilian woman who immigrated to the United States and fell in love with a handsome Irishman with piercing blue eyes. His father left them when he was eleven, for unknown reasons, and she was left to support the both of them. After spending time working in a lace-making plant, she made the tough decision of becoming a prostitute as a means of making quick money. She did very well until she catered to a customer who was drunk and wanted her services for little or no money. When she refused, he raped and murdered her. Spot was on his own ever since. Since Apollonia was the woman in his life and only woman that he truly loved, he did not have a problem discussing his past with her. She caressed his hair continuously as he lay in bed with his head in her lap, enjoying the comfort and attention he was receiving while she read a book silently before retiring. Closing his eyes, his mind whizzed with thoughts of his life: his mother, his father, his life as a newsie, his desires, his dreams, and Apollonia.  
  
~  
  
A loud, deep moan escaped the soft, pink lips of a handsome man. He shuddered while lying on top of a pretty woman. His head went down into the woman's neck as heavy breathing continued. The woman beneath him was content as she caressed his hair and rubbed his back. The man quickly freed himself of her embrace and put his clothes on. As he got dressed, the woman watched her temporary lover with great admiration. He promptly paid her a wage, got dressed, and left the room. As he made his way down the stairs, an older woman was sitting at a desk sipping Bourbon.  
  
"Thank you for your business, Mister. We hope to see you again soon." Said the stout Madam, raising her wine glass to him.  
  
The rugged, good-looking man hurried out of the building to make it home. As soon as he reached his dwelling, he entered his apartment with ease. He threw his keys onto a table, his coat onto a chair, sat down, closed his eyes, and just relaxed. As his head was lying on the back of the chair, various thoughts dashed through his head. Thoughts of sunsets, tumbleweeds, horses, cattle roaming, women, Apollonia.....Apollonia. The woman who had stolen his heart five years ago. The woman that made him forget all other women. A woman that came close to stealing his heart, mind, and love. The woman who would be his if she hadn't been with another handsome young man that she also bewitched. She had the type of beauty that drove men mad. No wonder Spot wanted her to be his and his alone.  
  
Jack Kelly had not forgotten her. Whenever he passed by her bookstore, he had been tempted go see her. But heartbreak and past grievances had kept him away. For sexual gratification, he sought the services of whores at the brothels on the edge of town. He would occasionally see his past foes, Oscar and Morris, gambling and trying to solicit street prostitutes as he went to the house of ill repute of his choice to address his needs. If he could not have the woman he loved to physically love in his grasp, he would have the next best thing. As he slept with these women of the night, he would fantasize about Apollonia. Pretending the woman he paid for was the woman he loved. It was not hard, but after he climaxed, the fantasy was quickly set to reality. Jack did not like going to prostitutes to live out his fantasies, but it was the closest he came to the real thing.  
  
He then went to his kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the icebox. He sat down at his table, took a sip of his drink, and thought to himself. How did you become such a shell of a man? How could you stoop this low? She would not want you now. Not like this. With these thoughts of moodiness, he went to bed. 


	2. Old Insecurities and New Interests

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Old Insecurities and New Interests  
  
Several days later, a familiar face entered the bookstore. "David, what a surprise!" Apollonia exclaimed as David hugged her. "Hello, Giselle."  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Jacobs." Giselle said while stocking a shelf with books and trying not to loose her balance. David thought of Giselle as attractive, but did not have the courage to ask her out. Every time he saw her, butterflies would start agitating his stomach. He decided to play it cool, even though he was failing miserably. After the pleasantries, David turned his business back to Apollonia.  
  
"Long time no see. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I came to see if you had any other books on politics. We are working on a story dealing with the mayor and we need to do some research on bribery tactics. Do you have anything that might help?"  
  
"I could put in an order for some periodicals if you wish." David smiled "That would be great. I'll inform Denton that you will have something. Just let us know when they come in, alright?"  
  
"Will do. Do you need anything else?" David quickly looked at Giselle as she was still busy. He decided to stick around a little longer to try to talk to her. "How about a drink? Sarsaparilla. That will do."  
  
"Very good." As Apollonia prepared a drink for David, David slowly made his way to Giselle, hoping to strike up a conversation.  
  
"A beautiful day we are having, aren't we?" He said nervously. "Oui, it is. Not as cold as it usually is." She said politely. Shaking and scared, David tried to retain his composure.  
  
"So, have you gotten a lot of work done today?"  
  
"Oui. After I finish stacking in these books, I have to make available room in the cabinet. We are waiting for a new shipment of coffee to come and we hope that it sells well. It's from Mexico."  
  
"Mexico. That ought to be interesting. I've never been to Mexico. I only read about it. I heard that it's really beautiful and the people are quite nice." David could not stop tapping his fingers on the counter. His jittery conduct went unnoticed. As he walked towards her casually, he accidentally knocked over a stack of magazines that was nearby. Apollonia quietly chuckled as to not draw attention to her and add to David's embarrassment. Giselle looked over at David with a baffled look in her eyes as he squirmed to gather the magazines and place them back on the counter. "Here, let me help you." She said as she bent down to assist him. David got a closer look at her. She was very pretty with her deep brown curls resting on the back of her neck. They matched her eyes wonderfully. David hoped that she did not notice him staring at her, as he had already made himself look like a fool.  
  
Soon enough, Apollonia appeared with David's drink. She immediately detected his jumpy behavior. "Are you okay, David?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just anxious, that's all. Thank you." Quickly, he gulped down the beverage.  
  
"Is there anything else you will be needing, David?"  
  
"Yeah, a backbone." He uttered to her.  
  
Apollonia just smiled and giggled. Unable to shake his nervous state, David decided to depart. He waved goodbye to both ladies and left fervently. Apollonia turned back to Giselle.  
  
"Giselle, I think you've just made yourself a brand new friend." Both ladies laughed and proceeded to work.  
  
~  
  
David was about to make his way back to his place. He rented an apartment of moderate expense and could not wait to relax. He wanted to start working on the upcoming story that he and Denton were working on and wanted to finish early for the presses. But he also had his best friend on his mind and decided to make a detour.  
  
David was on his way to the Fenway Warehouse. He made his way through the crates and boxes section to meet a specific employee.  
  
"Jack." He said. Jack turned around after stacking a heavy box on top of another. "How's it going?"  
  
"Hey, Davey. Nothing much. I just got finished stacking these crates and then I have move onto the docks and help load up some more boxes." He said breathing heavy from the strenuous work.  
  
"Why don't you finish that stuff tomorrow. You get off around this time, do you?" David inquired. Jack obliged him and left the warehouse to join David for a drink.  
  
Jack had been working at the warehouse for a couple of years now. He managed to acquire enough money to live in a small apartment in Manhattan by himself. He still hung out with his ex-newsie friends from time to time, but he kept mostly in touch with David. They went to a local store to pick up a few bottles of drink and sat on the edge of the pier.  
  
"So, Dave, what's been going on in your neck of the woods?"  
  
"Not that much. Denton and I have been working together on a few projects, but nothing really interesting. Nothing the public doesn't already know."  
  
Jack just smiled. "Have you seen any of the others?"  
  
"Not really. I'm too busy to keep track of every one else." After a moment of silence, David cautiously spoke.  
  
"I saw Apollonia today." Jack just stared into space. "She is still running her bookstore and she seems to be doing fine. She has a pretty assistant working with her. A French brunette named Giselle."  
  
Jack just lightly nodded to himself and took another sip of his drink.  
  
David broke the silence. "From what I can tell, she and Spot are still together." Jack remained silent. "You know, they've been married for a while now."  
  
Jack became agitated. "Why are ya bringing this up, Davey? Do you think that I want to discuss this? Do you think I want to reopen old wounds? Why are ya bringing this up?"  
  
"Because I know how much Apollonia has affected you and I want to be your friend. You were depressed when you left Sarah. You were depressed when you did not take Apollonia from Spot. And you were depressed when everyone told you that Spot would not stand for you taking his woman away from him. What more do you want?"  
  
Jack did not seem to be in a mood to discuss a woman, especially a woman that he has been in love with for the longest. Someone who was so close was still so far away and it was eating away at him. He tried not to think of her, but nothing seemed to work. Even when he would see her walking through the streets of Manhattan, he kept his distance, though it hurt him inside that conversing with her could cause Spot to wreck havoc on him once again. He did not want to start another conflict like the one he started when the opera came to town.  
  
David just stared at him waiting for an answer. "I want her, Dave. Not just my dream. Not just Santa Fe. I want her." David just looked at Jack in disbelief. He knew that Jack was either going insane or truly in love. David did not want to play psychiatrist to his friend, but he did want to offer a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.  
  
"I can understand that you want her. And I can understand why. And I am even loathe to admit that I am jealous of you. You love someone so much and you can't even do anything about it. I wish I could find someone to love, someone to cherish. I never even came close and you are sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. Remember, some of us are worse off than you." David said.  
  
Jack turned to him and added, "Have you ever loved someone that didn't love you back?"  
  
David did not have an answer for that. Jack just turned away and started drinking. "I have been in love with this woman for five years now and I can't have her. I lie awake sometimes wondering what it would be like to have her in my arms and love her and have her love me back. To look into my eyes and tell me that I am the one that she wants, that I am the one she needs. I know she feels something for me, Dave. When I kissed her, I knew that there was something there. Maybe she didn't even know herself, but she did feel something for me."  
  
David now understood Jack. He could now see why his friend of six years had been in a quiet slump.  
  
"I'm only going to say this just once, Jack. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." After those words of wisdom, David left the docks and left his friend to himself, in the longing, dusky night of New York. 


	3. One in A Million

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 3: One in A Million  
  
Weeks later, Spot was busy in his office dealing with paper work concerning the order of wrought-iron bands for equipment in the foundry. While keeping busy, he heard a number of cat-calls and whistles from the guys in the steel mill. He looked up in astonishment, wondering what the commotion was all about. He proceeded to open the door when he heard a knock.  
  
"Bonjour, mon amour!" Apollonia decided to surprise Spot with a visit to the steel mill.  
  
"Hi, sweetie! What are you doing here?"  
  
Although surprised to see her, he thought to tell the rest of his subordinates to quit the male camaraderie of seeing a pretty lady. He quickly rushed Apollonia into the office to oppose further "compliments" to his woman. He gave the guys in the mill a frosty look before reentering his quarters.  
  
"So, what brings you here, sweets?" He said kissing her swiftly.  
  
"I brought you a little something to make your day a little more delightful." She said as she placed a dish onto his desk. Spot eyed her suspiciously as he uncovered the tasty gift.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." Spot said. She brought him Irish stew, a dish Spot's mother used to cook for him when he was little. "I thought that you deserved something on your mother's birthday and since you are working, I thought I'd be a darling and bring you something you would like." Spot did not know what to say. He marched over to Apollonia and planted a long, lasting kiss onto her soft, wet lips. It almost brought him to tears that she would do something like this for him.  
  
"Thank you, baby. You've made my day." Spot said appreciatively.  
  
"Your very welcome, mon chere."  
  
"My mother would have loved you. My father would have, too, if he stuck around."  
  
Apollonia just looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Well, I just thought that you could use something flavorsome for lunch. I am on my way back to the bookstore. I'm sure Giselle is wondering what's keeping me. I was supposed to be back over twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I'd better escort you downstairs. I don't want any of the other guys trying something with you."  
  
"Spot, I can take care of myself. You don't need to do this."  
  
"I don't need to, but I have to. Some of these guys haven't seen a beautiful woman in a long time, and that includes those that are married! I don't want them thinking that they can treat you like this, like your fair game or something." Apollonia agreed to the escort.  
  
"After you, gorgeous." Spot said as he opened the door for her. As they proceeded down the steps, the workers, many of whom were former newsies, began working as Spot's icy glare darted every which way. He made sure everyone was at work and not trying to make any inappropriate comments about Apollonia.  
  
"Well, I hope every thing went well with your visit, Mrs. Conlon." Said Mr. O'Reilly, a red-haired, heavy-set man with a thick Irish brogue. "We hope to be seeing you again soon, lass."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you will, Mr. O'Reilly. Thank you for everything you've done. See you this evening, Spot." She gave Spot a quick kiss and proceeded to leave the premises.  
  
"Now that is a very fine lass." Said Mr. O'Reilly to Spot as they watched her depart.  
  
"One in a million." Spot added. The two began to walk back into the steel mill, going over the details of the mill's effectiveness.  
  
~  
  
The guys were hanging out at one of their usual watering holes after a hard day's work. Drinking beers, they stayed as lucid as they possibly could without getting themselves heavily intoxicated as they recounted the day's events.  
  
"Boy, the racetrack is more corrupt than evah. I heard dat the bulls put twenty-five people in the slammer for breaking into the stables at night and making the horses run all night so they can't run fast the next day. So, the horses that they want to win get left in the stables and they bet on them."  
  
Blink shook his head. "Unbelievable what people will do to win a couple of dollars."  
  
"I know. I mean, doesn't anybody earn an honest living anymore?" Mush asked.  
  
"Hey, bonehead! Ya living in New York. Trying to make an honest living is like trying to meet a pretty virgin - only so many are around dese days." All laughed hysterically. Jack walked into Brady's and made his way over to the bar to order a drink.  
  
"Hey, dere's Jack. Jack, over heah." Race yelled. Jack made his way over to the guys greeting them graciously. "Heya, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. I'm getting my stuff done while dese tightwads pick on me for my mischief."  
  
"Oh, come on, Race. We still love ya." Mush said affectionately. Jack sat down as the waitress approached him to take his order. "Ale, please." While Jack made himself comfortable, he watched Racetrack light up a cigar and Mush and Blink flirt with two pretty, young customers that walked through the door. One brunette, one blonde. Blink winked at the two while Mush waved and signaled them to come join them. The girls laughed at the guys, giggling as they made their way to the barstool. Racetrack, for some reason, looked away, too shy to respond, but he took furtive glances at the young women from time to time.  
  
"Damn, Race. You gotta stop torturing yourself like dat. Why don't you put your brains and your hands to better use, like on the ladies?"  
  
"Oh, don't get him started." Mush interjected. "You know how Blink is when he's out two-timing women."  
  
"You know, Blink. You need ta stop being a playa and choose a dame for once. Remembah what happened the last time you were wit two women at once?"  
  
"So, what are your thoughts on the matter, Jack?" Said Blink.  
  
Jack shrugged. He didn't know if he should be the one to be giving love advice.  
  
"Sometimes you don't know what you will find. I only know it's a matter of time when you love someone." The advice sounded as if he was giving it to himself rather than to Blink. He just remained quiet and dove into his ale.  
  
"Dat's true, Jack." Racetrack confirmed, raising his bottle to him. Jack cast his eyes downward while Blink became restless. "Well, I guess I'm gonna hafta figure out dis one on my own."  
  
"Just don't think too hard. Ya might break what little brain matter you got up there."  
  
Blink playfully punched Racetrack in the arm as everyone laughed in unison. Suddenly, David, Boots, Crutchy, Bumlets, and Snipeshooter came into the bar adding to the company of the brood.  
  
"Heya, David. How's it going?" Jack said as David approached him. "Alright, how about you?"  
  
"Waitress, a round of beers for us fellas, please?" Said Crutchy to the barmaid. The guys started conversing and having a good time. Jack was much more relaxed now, largely due to the buzz he was getting from his ale. The guys joined them while reveling in the feel of the place.  
  
"So, anything new going on with anybody dese days?" Crutchy inquired. "You know, same ole, same ole." Mush injected.  
  
"Heya, guys, I was just thinking. Since I'm doing a lot of mentoring at the orphanage, I was wondering if any of you guys would like ta come and help out every once in a while. Ya know, give da kids some idols to look forward to. Ya know they still ask about da strike a few years back and they are very interested in meeting you, Jack." Jack smiled haughtily.  
  
"Well, of course I'd be happy ta meet da kids. Can't disappoint da fans, now can I?"  
  
Everyone laughed as the shoved him and mussed his hair. "Dat's Jack for ya." Commented Race. "Always full of himself and nevah apologizing for it." The guys began lapping it up throughout the night, enjoying themselves and each others company as a brood of young men should. 


	4. Visions of Love

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 4: Visions of Love  
  
As Apollonia walked down the street, she decided to take a carriage to Sixth Avenue and shop along the Ladies' Mile, dubbed so because of all of the shops targeted towards women. She wanted to buy something a little different for the theatre. She left Giselle in charge of the bookstore until she came back. She informed her that she would probably be gone for a few hours. Upon entering the store of her choice, the saleslady recognized her on-sight and immediately greeted her. She promptly told her of the upcoming event that she was to attend and informed the saleslady that she wanted a dress that was flattering and different. Without more ado, she was taken to the section of the store where the newest fashions were available. She chose a stunning red and blue ball gown with lace towering at the edge of the sleeves. She knew that Spot would love to see this striking dress on her.  
  
After purchasing her gown, she made arrangements to have the dress delivered to her home. She could not carry a large box with her around town and shop at the same time. She then took a carriage to Michael's Emporium to purchase a silk petticoat to wear underneath the ball gown. Her next stopover was Sherry's where she purchased lilac perfume. Finally, she made her way to Wilson's Drugs to acquire some cough syrup, Aruica salve, and witch hazel. While exiting the store, she heard a boy hawking the headlines nearby.  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Politician dies in mistress' bed; Wife is outraged!"  
  
Promptly, she walked up to youngster and gave him a penny. "Thanks a lot, lady." The cute, young newsie said as he walked off happy for making another sale. Apollonia looked on as she remembered how she met Spot. He was a newsie then and just as handsome then as he was now. She adoringly recalled how he showed her around Brooklyn the day after they met. Ordinarily, she would not have walked up to a New Yorker and asked them for directions, but something about Spot showed her that he was different. She loved his go-get-'em attitude, which he still had, and his no-nonsense flair. Not much about her husband had changed, except he was taller, somewhat muscular, and worldlier. He took care of her in every sense: physically, spiritually, emotionally, and sexually. She knew that her world was complete with him in it.  
  
~  
  
The loving Conlon couple ate at Delmonico's, a stylish restaurant known for having the best steaks. They sat through dinner talking the night away before heading to the Broadway Theatre for a night of cultured entertainment.  
  
The theatre was beautiful as always, with its rich colors and vibrant textures, she blended in well with the interior design. Her satin dress was lavish as the colors of red and blue complimented the ruby and diamond jewelry she wore. She wanted to look extra beautiful tonight and she knew that this dress would do the trick. Her trick seemed to be working since Spot kept looking over to his left at her, paying more attention to his paramour than the dramatis personae onstage. Apollonia kept giving off an air of beauty and elegance. Her sexiness oozed all over. Spot knew that he had to have her tonight. He reached over and took her hand into his as he let his finger trace the top of her hand, touching the silken feel of her skin.  
  
After they departed from the theatre, they took a carriage ride through Central Park. The talked throughout the night discussing several matters of the heart. Spot even looked down at her left hand admiring the wedding ring he bought for her years back.  
  
"Remember the day I proposed to you? It was on the Brooklyn docks. We were walking tagedda in the cool light wind. I stopped you and turned you toward me. You looked up into my eyes, and when I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, your eyes almost popped outta there sockets." Apollonia giggled at the memory.  
  
"When I opened it, you looked star struck. You saw dat the stones went all the way around the band. I was once told not to put your name in a heart because hearts can break. Put it in a circle because circles go on forever. I nevah forgot that and I knew dat this ring would be perfect for you. I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me. And when you said 'yes', I got up and gave you one of da most loving kisses I had ever given."  
  
Apollonia remembered that moment fondly. Spot then ordered the driver to take them to their brownstone. Lust and passion was coursing through his veins and he didn't know how long he could contain himself.  
  
~  
  
As soon as they got home, they rapidly made their way upstairs. She found that she couldn't maintain a single train of thought for long. She willingly gave herself up to purely physical sensations and impressions. Apollonia reached up and brought Spot's head down to hers; she molded her lips to his in a kiss which held all the longings of her heart. She allowed his tongue entrance into the small cavern of her mouth; she let her tongue duel in a loving battle with his. She breathed with him, for him, because of him. He broke the kiss, lifted her into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Spot came down with her, pressing her down into the covers. With his weight on her, she felt complete.  
  
"Apollonia." He breathed. "I want all of you. I need you. I love you." She felt him tense for the briefest moment. She looked deeply into his blue, impassioned eyes. He very lovingly began undressing her while she returned the gesture. She moved her hands as swiftly over his body as his were going over hers. Before she knew it, they were both naked. Apollonia caught her breath in her throat as her soft, feminine form was melded to the hard steel of Spot's body. Spot immediately began his hungry, demanding inventory of the body he had just been lauding. Her mouth and hands sought the same sensations and reactions as his did. She kissed his mouth, his face, his neck, his chest. She sucked at his nipples and blazed biting kisses down his chest, just as he did hers. Suddenly, the violent passion that raged within them began to consume them entirely.  
  
"Yes, Spot. Yes." She breathed as he lifted her hips and entered her. He seemed as enthralled by this act as he was by her beauty. Apollonia willingly took him all the way into her. She desperately needed his driving thrusts to quench her thirst for him and the love that she sought to express with her body. Her hands grasped at his hard body with every driving force of his pelvis. Apollonia matched his pace, striving for the gale that would take her out of herself and make her one with Spot. As he came, he held himself above her for several seconds. Apollonia raised her arms out to him, and he pulled her roughly into his embrace. Both let out deep sighs of contentment, reluctant to say or do anything that would break the thrilling enchantment they were experiencing. For now, it was enough to just lie there and take in the very male essence of him each time she breathed.  
  
Despite her best efforts to stay awake and savor the feel of him, Apollonia felt herself becoming drowsy. She was going to sleep in his arms, with him lying on top of her, their chests touching, his heartbeat in rhythm with hers. He made a sudden movement to lie beside her, while holding her close.  
  
Freeing her mind, she found she was most aware of the body which was molded to her back. He almost completely covered her small frame as he bent low over her; his muscled arms against her sides wedged her in his clutch; his chest was flat against her back and, if she looked up and slightly over, her nose would barely touch his chin. The warmth of him against her buttocks and the feel of his long, solid legs against her shorter, firm legs were totally awesome sensations for her. "I love you, Spot." She whispered as he slept, hugging her tighter as she went to sleep deeply and soundly, wrapped in Spot's loving embrace. 


	5. Glittering Lights, Incandescent Eyes

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 5: Glittering Lights, Incandescent Eyes  
  
Early in the day, Apollonia and Giselle were giving the bookstore a cleaning before they opened up for business. While Giselle polished the tables, Apollonia moved things around, trying to make a change in the store's interior design.  
  
"It's so great to be in love. Don't you agree, Giselle?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. It has been a while since Cupid has come knocking on my door." Apollonia laughed at her. "Oh, don't be so gloomy, my little coquette. You will soon be pieced by Cupid's arrow. You know that tall, handsome young barber, the one with the dark-hair and eyes; he seems to be quite taken with you."  
  
"Oui, I have noticed him, but I have seen him with a different woman every week while passing through the streets. I don't think it would work with us."  
  
"But if you don't take a chance, you'll never know what you might find."  
  
"I want to be someone's one and only. Not someone's one of many."  
  
"I totally agree, Giselle. I'm just saying to just keep your options open." Giselle shrugged.  
  
"Well, I suppose it could be worse. I could be married to some poor Bohemian painter or poet in Paris instead of being a single woman in Manhattan sifting through the choices of male New Yorkers."  
  
"Speaking of New Yorkers, what do you think of David?"  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yes, you know. David Jacobs. Tall, dark, curly hair, blue eyes. He seems smitten with you." Giselle chuckled at Apollonia's suggestion. "Why would I even consider courting him?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Giselle. I've known David for quite some time now. He's smart, well-mannered, and respectable. He's even rather cute if you ask me."  
  
"Well, I suppose he is, but he is too young for my taste."  
  
"What are you talking about? He is the same age as us."  
  
"I want someone older." Apollonia rolled her eyes while trying to move the 36" palm plant back into place. "Darling, older is as older does. And if you wait too long, you'll die an old maid." Giselle waved her hand as if she were talking nonsense. Apollonia shook her head as she walked to open the door, inviting the future customers of Manhattan to consort in her establishment for sips of coffee and reading stories.  
  
~  
  
A few weeks later, Spot and Apollonia took one of their monthly trips to Coney Island for fun and thrills. Dreamland was the place to be. Games and rides of all sorts occupied the lively amusement park, which made it almost impossible to bore someone. There was something for everybody.  
  
Carousels, slides, and various attractions were all the rage at the well- liked theme park. "Shoot-the-chutes" was a popular ride as was the Canals of Venice for lovers to enjoy themselves on a romantic ride on a gondola. Spot saw one of the gondoliers eyeing Apollonia, not realizing that she was with Spot until he laced his arms around her waist, kissing her neck while staring at the gondolier, giving him the message. He then took his eyes over to other ladies roaming the park. Spot smiled to himself, knowing that he could still give someone the death glare for looking at his woman and it take an effect. His eyes still had that power.  
  
After the gondola ride, they strutted over to Bostock's Circus, another attraction that garnered a lot of attention. Apollonia marveled at the exotic animals that were present. Spot's favorites were the lions because they were the kings of the jungle. After the circus, they made their way to the carousel. Sitting on the same horse, they enjoyed themselves immensely as they twirled around and around on the electrical ride.  
  
After another ride or two, the couple casually strolled around the park, catching glimpses of other couples who were clearly in love as everyone looked into the eyes of their beloved. She and Spot paced around the same way they would on Pier 21 that they nicknamed "Flirtation Wharf" since the guys from Brooklyn would flirt with the various girls that would walk by the docks.  
  
Walking hand in hand, they passed by the Tunnel of Love. "Hey, baby. You wanna go on the ride? I hear that it's really romantic. The kinda ride that makes guys wanna do the nasty right then and there. What do you say?" Apollonia looked at him as if her were crazy.  
  
"Don't worry, sweets," He teased her. "I'll behave - but only for as long as you want me to."  
  
"Oh, you!" Apollonia swatted at his arm and laughed, trying to push him away. Spot kept teasing her, running back and forth trying to escape her capture as she ran after him with her long skirt that she had to hold up to keep from tripping on. Once she caught up to him, he tightened his hold momentarily, looked very deeply and very seriously into her eyes, but didn't say anything. Apollonia sobered and relaxed in his arms, softly smiling up at him. Something unspoken passed between them, something that they both felt all the way to the core of their souls. Spot was the first to break the spell. He chuckled softly, winked at her, and hugged her. They swiftly moved through the crowd, off to the roller coaster for more excitement and thrills to fill the night.  
  
~  
  
The night was typical of a well-visited tavern. People of various backgrounds settled the day by drinking a few spirits before heading back home. Jack was among the customers at one of his favorite hangouts, where one relaxes on the axis of the wheel of life. He stood at the bar drinking his whiskey and kept to himself. With every gulp he was slowly, but surely becoming intoxicated. Scanning the crowd he saw a number of men and women cavorting about, releasing themselves to the night's ambiance. Jack was no exception. He stood by as his eyes roved the many faces of the bar. Joking and frolicking, the many regulars kept the place from being boring as they conversed, loosened up, and sang a few songs off-key. He then set his sights on an attractive young woman who looked like she was enjoying herself to the fullest. He walked over to her, hoping to attain her company. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Said the pretty acquaintance. As he took a seat next to her, she received his presence happily. He smiled at her as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"My, what pretty eyes you have. I bet that your girlfriend loves looking into them." She said flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah, she does. That is when her eyes aren't rollin' in the back of her head from all the banging I'm doing to her." She giggled at his spicy comment. "You shouldn't say things like that. I might want to hump you right here in front of everybody and I wouldn't want to start a fight between you two love birds."  
  
"Don't worry about that, 'cause I don't have a girlfriend to begin with." She then moved closer to her newfound companion while he gulped down more of his alcoholic beverage, admiring her cleavage.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"You just haven't been looking hard enough, handsome." He slyly smiled at her. She was like most of the other women of her profession that he'd been with. A good-looking woman with a youthful body and eyes that shown distant gay traces of a life that may have been privileged. She licked her lips after swallowing the scotch that she was consuming. She was getting quite tipsy when she put her hands on his leg and started feeling her way up to his crotch. Jack, who normally would have told a woman to stop doing such behavior in the presence of others and to wait until they went someplace private, happily accepted her overt act in the open. She then took Jack's hand and began sucking on his middle finger. "I chose this one because it's the biggest." Jack liked how forward she was with him, mainly because they were out in public acting rather raunchy.  
  
He took his finger away and began drinking again. He took notice of the couple sitting right beside her. A man of obviously affluent means was involved in heavy petting with a woman who delighted in his advances.  
  
"Whatta ya say we blow this joint and you come over to my place? We can start a party of our own."  
  
"It'll cost you a few dollars." Jack whipped out some bills and she turned to her friend.  
  
"Martha, I will be gone for a while. Just keep a drink on handy for me when I get back, okay?" Her friend acknowledged her request before going back to her business of selling herself to the nice-looking banker with whom she hoped would pay for the services Jack would soon pay for.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed Jack's hand and sprinted out of the bar. Together they walked down the street, with Jack holding her up with his arm since she almost seemed to be struggling to stand. In passing, Jack spotted his foes, Oscar and Morris, as they were trying to bargain with a woman who would not go lower than her going rate for sex. Jack's date could not contain herself much longer as she stared kissing his neck as they walked. She giggled and provoked him the whole time until they reached his apartment. In they went for a night of bawdy activities.  
  
~  
  
The night's fun-filled activities were beginning to take its toll on Spot and Apollonia. They decided to take a breather in the midst of it all before going on any more rides and such. They sat in a fairly secluded area on the outskirts of the park, admiring the view of the recreation area. The bright lights were beautiful and colorful at nighttime. The stars in the sky seemed to be drowned out by the decorative creations of the amusement park.  
  
Resting peacefully, Apollonia sat with her back up against Spot's chest, feeling herself heave up and down as Spot's breathing moved both of their bodies together in unison. Apollonia played with the long-stemmed rose with the tips of her fingers as she reveled in the softness of its petals. Spot looked out at the tremendous spectacle that was Coney Island, a place where lovers go to have fun. Enjoying the moment, Spot sniffed her hair, inhaling the feminine scent of her perfume and the red rose adorning her dark, glossy tresses.  
  
"I'm having so much fun. This place is like a wonderland."  
  
"Your body is a wonderland. I love you, Apollonia." He said huskily, kissing her shoulder.  
  
"I love you, too, Spot." She then turned around to face him, intending to sit in his lap. Spot then scooted forward and adjusted her legs until she straddled his lap. Spot then looked deep into the eyes of his lady love, knowing that these were the moments that many people cherish and wish to relive all the days of their lives. She pulled back to say something.  
  
"I've never known someone before who loves the way you do. All my dreams somehow came true with you." Apollonia said.  
  
"And I've never wanted someone more than or as much as I wanted you. My love will last forever with you." Spot relayed.  
  
Apollonia pulled back again, meaning to say something, but her eyes were caught instead by his male beauty. Locks of his hair fell onto his forehead; their dripping brown color played off the bright blue of his eyes, as blue as the sky or the sea. Apollonia knew she could drown more easily in his eyes than she could in the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
She took the initiative and drew his mouth to hers, needing to feel his tongue in her mouth. She made little noises as she kissed him deeply, matching the movement of her tongue to her hips. Spot gave low growl in his throat and tore his lips away to lift her slightly as he trailed biting kisses down her neck and chest. Apollonia was relishing in the feel of his lips on her body. His mouth drenched her in his loving moisture. With her head knocked back, lips parted, she looked and felt like many of the women in the romance novels she read. She ran her hands through his hair as he kept kissing and caressing her body. They continued like that until they laid down together, with Apollonia on her back, and Spot on his side, looking down at her. Not far were couples making out on the grass as they were, without a care in the world. His eyes told her that he loved her, and her expression conveyed the same message. 


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares  
  
Stacking crates in the back of a wagon, Jack kept busy performing his daily duties at the warehouse. His duties and obligations were many, but today his responsibilities were few. His boss had already given out tasks for everyone and being that Jack had always finished his, he was then ordered load up a wagon with crates headed for Brooklyn.  
  
Passing through rows of miscellaneous boxes and items, Jack looked on thinking to himself about his life and the decisions he made. At this point, he was content for the most part. He had an apartment on the Lower East Side, he had a few dollars saved, and tons of friends to spend his time with. So far, life was satisfying, more or less, but there was still something missing.  
  
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red object. It was worn but still intact. It was the red bandana he used to wear around his neck during his years as a newsie. He remembered how everyone in New York, from newsies of the surrounding boroughs to the sweatshop kids to the kids who worked in the city factories, cheered him on as he went up to the old, regal presence of Pulitzer and won their battle. His name became synonymous with courage. But names pass into history and history passes into legend. Whether he liked it or not, the name Jack Kelly would still inspire bravery and nerve. That was the true spirit of a New Yorker. He looked back fondly on his memories. The life he led as a newsie almost seemed like someone else's life. He continued to be the dashing young man with plenty of friends and connections, but there was still a void that darkened his existence.  
  
He looked over at a wagon with giant wagon wheels in the back. Its destination was definitely west. The bandana he held in his hand also brought back his recollection of his desire to go to Santa Fe. He still dreamt of owning his own ranch and living under the desert sky. A big beautiful house with horses and other livestock meandering on the land as he got a breathtaking view of the saw-toothed mountain range behind his home. Lying underneath the stars, inhaling the midnight air, and dreaming silently were still fantasies that he yearned to become real. He knew that this dream would soon come to fruition. When exactly was the question.  
  
He kept looking at the richly colored bandana, wrapping it across his fingers, wondering when he will make the decision to live out one of his ultimate fantasies. He always kept it with him. It was a sort of security blanket for him. Although a childish thing to do, Jack in many ways was a kid at heart.  
  
"Hey, Kelly! Could ya gimme a hand ovah here, please?" Yelled one of his co- workers. Breaking his concentration, he signaled to him that he would be there shortly. Looking back at his prized bandana, he faintly smiled to himself, stuffed the bandana in his back pocket, and proceeded to assist his partner.  
  
~  
  
Various persons coursed through the avenues of New York City as a new day presented itself. Walking, talking, running errands, and conducting business among other things, were nothing new since the same activities were performed on a daily basis.  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mayor accused of racetrack betting! Associates deny everything!"  
  
People passing by and buying newspapers from newsies were certainly normal. But for a newsie to stand near a newspaper stand hawking the headlines was not a good thing. As soon as Checkers exchanged his paper for a penny, the newspaper stand owner saw him.  
  
"Get outta here you little brat! Don't evah come here sellin' your papes. This is my newspaper stand and I'm not gonna have ya takin' business away from me. Ya hear me?"  
  
Without hesitation, Checkers ran as fast as he could before the police could come looking for him. He was almost certain that the bulls would remember him for accosting one of their own months back. He didn't need someone calling the police on him and dragging him away to the dreaded House of Refuge. He began screaming the headlines and selling several more of his papers. He then walked over to three of his friends that he saw standing on a corner messing around.  
  
"Fellas! Whatta ya hear? Whatta ya say?"  
  
He was met with three mildly disgruntled faces. Millionaire, an orphaned newsie from a well-to-do background, acknowledged him first. The other two, Short Round and Short Stack, were brothers. All groaned as Checkers approached them.  
  
"Hey, what's with all da long faces?"  
  
"Well, none of us are sellin' our papes as well as before 'cause of all of da newsstands poppin' up. We have been chased off by those bums every time we come by." Said Millionaire.  
  
"Yeah, we hafta start lookin' for udda places ta sell our papes before dey run us outta business. We are just barely makin' it as it is." Stated Short Stack. Checkers just looked at them disappointed.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go catch a flicker. I got five cents on me. How about you guys?" Asked Short Round. Between the three, they had just enough money to catch a movie.  
  
"Great let's go have ourselves some fun. We can carry da banner later!" Exclaimed Millionaire.  
  
A loud bang was heard in the distance. The gang looked up in surprise. All of a sudden people stopped and saw smoke rising in the distance. "What was that?" Asked a nearby gentleman. Another loud boom was made and this time it was even more explosive.  
  
People began screaming and running as debris started to rain from the sky. Coal, metal objects, and burning pieces of brick and wood poured from the heavens as people ran for cover. Women quickly grabbed their children and ran into the nearest place of business. Carriage drivers had trouble keeping their horses in check as the streets were swarming with frightened individuals. Some people ordered the drivers to take them out of the area immediately. Others threw drivers out of their carriages and took over, trying to get as many people into them and dodge the crowd.  
  
"What da hell is goin' on ovah there?" Said Checkers, totally confused by the blast which was causing the chaos. Whistles were being blown by the cops as they were trying to calm down the otherwise hysterical crowd. Police tried to evacuate the area as quickly as possible as they saw dozens of pedestrians overcrowding a trolley.  
  
The young boys saw many of their fellow newsies running through the boulevards and tried to catch their attention. "Hey, fellas! Ovah here! Ovah here!" Yelled Checkers. About six or seven boys came sprinting up to him.  
  
"Isn't this crazy!? It's like Judgment Day out here!"  
  
"We gotta get outta here befor' somethin' happens to all of us. Let's go!" Cried Short Stack. All of the young brood hastily made their way back to the Lodging House for safety.  
  
Hundreds of people were running and screaming as they were trying to make their ways to a safe place of protection. Several newsies watch in wonderment as scores of people were rushing in and away from the pandemonium. Scores of fire trucks began speeding up and down the roads headed for the site of disaster. The loud noises of the trucks did not help diffuse the chaos and panic that gripped the city's citizens. Numerous newsies gathered around at street corners trying to figure out what the cause was.  
  
"What is going on? What's happening?" Asked a girl newsie. Checkers was just as thunderstruck as she. She was unaccustomed to seeing such tragedy. Some of the newsies tried to calm her down in the midst of the commotion.  
  
The kids then noticed more smoke coming from a few blocks from where they were standing. They were not sure of what was on fire, but they knew that the damage was bad. The smell of the burning building could be inhaled easily from where they stood.  
  
Within the hour, the fear and terror that engulfed that section of the city started to spread. The police began trying to calm everyone down and inform them to seek shelter immediately. Due to the city being filled with immigrants, most of whom could not speak English, the cops had a hellish time trying to explain anything to them. Some were stricken with fear while others tried to go to the source of the turmoil, not taking heed that the bulls were trying to inform them that it was too dangerous.  
  
~  
  
The order of the day was business as usual for the two young ladies as they served drinks and posted orders for incoming books. Shuffling through gobs of paperwork, Apollonia was rather pleased by the incoming monies that her business was bringing. Giselle refilled the containers with coffee grains while humming a tune.  
  
"You seem quite content today. Is there something, or shall I say, someone you are thinking about?"  
  
"Why do you ask, cherie?" Giselle asked coyly.  
  
"Because you are never this cheerful. I haven't seen you this happy since that photographer came in here and offered to take your picture in his studio free of charge. He said that he needed a model."  
  
"If I remember, chere, he asked both of us to model, and in French lingerie, no doubt. But when you told him that you were married to one of the most feared former newsies of New York, he practically dirtied his underpants!"  
  
They laughed heartily at the memory. "Well, at least he still offered a free photo session to the both of us, as long as I didn't tell Spot about his previous proposition."  
  
"He was cute, yes, but ..."  
  
"I know, Giselle, too young."  
  
"No, too short." Apollonia shook her head. "There's always a 'but' with you."  
  
"Not true, chere. If he has a cute butt, then he may have a chance with moi." Both burst out laughing. Giselle was never this open about men in the past. One could mistake her for being a "professional virgin." And she was, more or less she, but she did have a lighter side to her when it came to the opposite sex. Their laughter was cut short by the entrance of a brawny young man who came bursting into her place.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Are you Apollonia Conlon, wife of J. P. Conlon?"  
  
"Yes." She answered as she looked at the young man, who was sweating profusely and had apparently run all the way from his previous station. "What's wrong?" 


	7. Unfinished Sympathy

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 7 - Unfinished Sympathy  
  
Jack woke up rejuvenated and hyped; ready for a day of work at the warehouse. Today was like any other day. He passed the usual, ordinary people that were engaging in their day-to-day activities. He even caught the nuns from the charity wagon handing out bread and water to the newsies and others who were less fortunate. Within moments he approached Greeley Square, where he saw young boys without shoes sleeping out on the statue.  
  
Jack looked up as he watched the men who worked for the World write up the dailies on the chalkboard. He was thrown into a state of shock when he saw what was written:  
  
EXPLOSION AT MANHATTAN STEEL MILL; 80 KILLED, MORE INJURED  
  
Hastily, Jack ran to the World's distribution office to ask the guys what they knew about the horrific news. He brushed his way through the crowd, watching countless newsies read about the event. Many were alarmed and upset by the awful occurrence, as was evident by the expressions on their faces. He gradually made his way to the distribution office window to meet a shell-shocked Mush and Kid Blink.  
  
"Jack! Have ya read the papes! There was an explosion at the Manhattan Steel Mill. Do ya know how many guys we know dat work there!?" Jack was thunderstruck. He swiped a paper from Blink and read the story. He couldn't believe what had happened. Many former Manhattan newsies were employed there, along with a number of Brooklyn, Queens, and other former newsies from the other boroughs.  
  
He quickly read about the extent of damage at the mill that employed many friends and acquaintances. The descriptions of the witnesses' accounts were staggering. He shook his head in disbelief as he read about the painfully horrific images that observers recounted to the press. Jack knocked his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Looks like none of da newsies have ta improve anything today." He said to himself. Mush and Blink looked at him with sorrowful eyes.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia spent every waking hour at the hospital at Spot's side. He was unconscious half of the time, and in pain much of the time he was awake, but the doctor's administration of morphine helped with the physical agony. She could not believe it when one of his subordinates told her that Spot had been seriously injured in the explosion.  
  
He was doing his normal activity of checking on all of the machinery in the various sections of the mill. During one of the checkups, another machine exploded in another area of the foundry. He and a band of others went to check the source of the discharge. At that moment, they witnessed fire and smoke coming at them from all directions. The screams of the men who were on fire were deafening. As the men tried to make their way to help their injured co-workers, another boom was heard. This time it was more explosive and dangerous than the previous one.  
  
It was almost impossible to save anyone as the fire turned the place into an inferno. Spot and some of his friends went in to rescue as many men as they possibly could. As he dragged them out one by one, he found it hard to breathe. The smoke was taking its toll on his lungs each time he inhaled. The others gasped at the inhalation of dark haze that engulfed the air. Every able-bodied man that was there tried their best to free as many people as possible without becoming hurt themselves. One man, Mr. O'Reilly, was in the middle of the mill when it exploded. His charred remains were in the middle of the catastrophe. The dead bodies were many and steadily rising. As Spot continued to liberate another helpless worker, a large beam came crashing down on the two of them. Spot's body was partly crushed by the beam which killed the other instantly.  
  
Glass, brick, wood, metal, and concrete flew in many directions, reaching other buildings and damaging nearby structures. People passing by when the destruction began screamed and evacuated the area long before the police and fire trucks even arrived. They crowded the streets that were not as crammed, but that quickly changed as more and more persons fled the calamity.  
  
Nearly half of the steel mill had been damaged by the devastation. The nurses and doctors from a hospital a few streets over quickly made their way to the mill to have the men transferred to the hospital. The seriously injured were helped first and the moderately wounded second. Some men were pronounced dead-on-arrival while the ones who were dead once the orderlies reached the scene were immediately pulled and stretched out beside the building's ruins.  
  
All of the newspapers jumped on the bandwagon to get the latest news on the explosion and the casualties of it. Reporters swarmed the hospital and the surrounding vicinity trying to interview anybody and everybody that was present during the chaos. Policemen were instructed to stand guard outside of the infirmary and what was left of the steel mill. A list of the deceased was printed in the papers. The news reached all over New York City. Brooklynites were just as devastated as Manhattan citizens over the tragic episode.  
  
~  
  
At David's apartment things were not so joyful. He sat at the dinner table quiet and sulky. The torture of listening to people howl and cry over the loss of their loved ones made him miserable. Seeing women rushing to the scene to see if their male loved ones were hurt or worse did nothing for his reserve or state of mind. Knowing that whole families were now without husbands or fathers added to his anguish. He remembered when his father got hurt at the factory where he was employed. Only his arm was injured. He felt very grateful for his father not being seriously hurt or dead. Bowing his head down in silence, he quickly lost his appetite; tears began to blur his vision. He ran a hand through his curly hair, trying to diffuse the angst rising in him. So many guys lost their lives or their livelihood as a result of the tragedy.  
  
A knock at the door broke his concentration. He quickly composed himself and proceeded to open it.  
  
"Heya, Dave."  
  
"Hi, Jack. Come in." Jack casually walked into his apartment. David kept blinking, trying to not show any signs of sadness. He normally did not wear his feelings on his sleeve. Jack could tell that he had been crying. Jack always had that kind of intuition. And he figured to himself what was making David so upset. He chose not to say anything, however.  
  
"So, what's up with you, Dave?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just started eating dinner and stuff. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Cola, Dave. Thanks." Jack stood around as David pulled out two bottles for them to drink. As David gave Jack his beverage, he took a seat on the sofa. "What a long two weeks it's been. Evah since dat explosion, the city has been in a bad mood. The papes aren't really helping matters with the stories they keep printing about what happened and what people saw."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And knowing that there were people that we knew that worked there doesn't help ease the pain, either."  
  
"Have ya gotten a chance to see any of da udda guys?"  
  
"Yeah, and they said that they met with some of the guys that survived. They looked at the obituaries for the ones they knew that died so they could send their families their condolences. They said it was crazy. Some of the guys were badly burned while some will never walk again. It just made me so sad."  
  
"I talked ta Race, Mush, Blink, and some of the uddas about it. They're all tore up behind it, too." Jack just sat their moping in his seat.  
  
"And you'll never guess who got hurt in the accident." Jack looked at David for an answer. "Spot."  
  
"Spot's hurt! Damn it, Dave! Why didn't someone tell me!?" Jack exclaimed. Jack rose from his seat and started pacing back and forth in the living room.  
  
"Jesus, Jack! I didn't think that you would be that upset about it."  
  
He did not know why this bit of information was kept from him. Even though he and Spot were not exactly in contact with each other for the past few years, Jack still regarded him as an ally of sorts. They did have a friendly history together.  
  
"How bad is he?"  
  
"Pretty bad. He's in stable condition. Apollonia told me and the guys that he's hanging in there. We all went to see him already. Not at once; in intervals. The doctor told us that too many people seeing him at once would be too much for him. He's staying strong."  
  
Jack just stood there speechless. He couldn't believe that not only one of the guys that have gone down in newsie history was critically marred and lying in a hospital bed, but that no one told him. He could forget all of the negative moments of the past. They were now waves of water under the bridge.  
  
"You saw Apollonia?"  
  
"Yeah. She's was always there. She kept the guys informed about Spot. I went to see her in her house after visiting Spot myself."  
  
Jack's pangs of nervous tension started to pierce his abdomen. "How is she doing?"  
  
"She's hoping. She hopes that Spot recovers, just like the rest of us." Jack just held his head down somberly. David looked at Jack intuitively.  
  
"Jack, you've got to go see Spot. It will bring closure to whatever it is that is making you reluctant to go see him." Jack just looked up at David with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Go see him, Jack. If you are this upset behind his well-being, go see him."  
  
~  
  
Making his way to the hospital, Jack walked briskly to the front doors of the infirmary. He walked up to the front desk and politely interrupted the receptionist.  
  
"Spot Conlon's room, please."  
  
"Room 109."  
  
Jack thanked her and proceeded to step to Spot's room. As he walked down the hallway, he felt a pang in his stomach. With every step he made to his room, the pangs of fear increased greatly. He felt fearful and edgy being at the threshold. The sounds of his heartbeat were pounding in his ears. He almost thought about turning around and leaving. He should never have come he thought to himself. He should go, but he didn't.  
  
Sighing, Jack slowly opened the door to Spot's room. He was both scared and nervous about seeing him in his condition. As he looked on, he saw an immobilized Spot. He looked thinner and sickly. Jack could not believe what he was seeing. The very same guy, the former Brooklyn newsie that was the most respected and famous newsie in all New York, was lying helplessly in a hospital bed. Jack felt guilty for not coming sooner to see him. He whimpered a little when he heard Spot's voice.  
  
"Jack?" He looked up shocked and startled at the sound of his name. For the first time in almost five years, Jack came face to face with Spot. Hazel eyes met light blue eyes. Manhattan met Brooklyn.  
  
"Spot." Jack said, trying not to cry. Spot lightly smiled at him.  
  
"Don't be shy, Jacky-boy. It ain't your style."  
  
Jack couldn't help but laugh at Spot's smart aleck remark. Even in grim circumstances, Spot still kept his reign of authority. Jack could see that through his tough exterior, Spot was kind at heart. Spot gestured with his hand for him to sit beside him. Jack softly sat down next to him, scared to touch him, as if he would break like china. Spot stared at Jack for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"You're still the same good-lookin' son-of-a-bitch dat you were five years ago." Spot joked.  
  
"Well, I learned from da best." Jack teased. Spot laughed as much as he could without writhing in pain. He wasn't having much luck. "So, how are you coming along? Is the pain really bad?"  
  
"The doctor told me much of the damage is on the inside. There's not much they can do. It's just a matter of time." Jack's face fell.  
  
"I have been crushed, broken into, and put back together. I'm like a jigsaw puzzle."  
  
Jack remained as calm as he could. They recounted the old days together. Everything that was in the past came to mind. From the first time they met and their first day as newsies, to the first newspapers they sold to the first girls they bedded were all discussed in detail. During the meaningful conversation, Jack smiled off and on at the memories the recounted. Eventually, Jack became quiet as he focused his vision on Spot's wedding ring. He didn't realize that Spot was watching his eyes the entire time, following them to see what Jack's eyes was centered on.  
  
"Listen, Spot. You and me have known each udda for so long and there's something dat I have been meaning to tell ya for the longest..."  
  
"Jack, I have already forgiven you."  
  
Jack looked up shell-shocked. He didn't expect those words to come out of Spot's mouth.  
  
"Listen, Jack. I know you are a good guy. Even though we had our differences, we both have something in common. We both know we care a great deal about Apollonia. You must've loved her. The way you fought for her was not unlike mine. You've gotta lot of fire in you, Jack." Jack remained silent.  
  
"I know you loved her, Jacky-boy. I've always known. I ain't mad at'cha. She's a rare diamond. I would kill for her."  
  
"You almost did." Jack said smiling, remembering the infamous fight they had at Irving Hall when the opera came to New York.  
  
"You know dat you are one of my best friends. You're one of the only guys in the newsie arena dat I have truly respected. You gotta lot of heart, too." Jack made his way to the bed and softly sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Take care of her, Jack. I know she'll mean as much to you as she does to me. Even if she refuses you, look after her. She's my life."  
  
Tears swelled up in Jack's eyes as his friend emitted those words. He could not believe what Spot was saying. He thought to himself that he had taken a risk in coming there, but as an obligation to David, Jack complied with his wishes. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Spot would say such a thing. That he would give his approval for a possible relationship, if one were to occur, was all too good to be true.  
  
"Spot, are you sure you know what you are saying?" He was wondering if Spot was becoming delusional.  
  
"I sure do, Jacky-boy. I would love to grow old with her. But since I won't be around much longer, I need to see dat she is not by herself. I don't want her thinking dat she has to be a widow all of her life. There are many guys dat would love to be in my shoes. Being married to her, dat is. I would rest in peace knowing dat she is with someone who won't mistreat her. Someone dat won't beat her or fuck around on her. Someone dat can truly care for her. Dat someone is you, Jack."  
  
"But what if she doesn't want me?"  
  
"Then you'll hafta look elsewhere, but I, at least, want her to be protected. Can you do dat for me, Cowboy?"  
  
"Definitely, Spot." Jack said.  
  
As soon as Jack was about to ball over, the doctor came in to check up on Spot. Jack quickly composed himself and straightened up. "Well, uh, I have ta be leaving now. I hope that we can talk again sometime, okay?"  
  
Spot nodded his head in affirmation. "Well, uh, I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya, Jacky-boy."  
  
"God Bless you, Spot."  
  
Jack looked into Spot's mysterious eyes one last time before exiting. Once he walked out of the hospital, Jack couldn't help but let it out. Salty tears covered his handsome face as they cascaded down like Niagara Falls flowing from hazel origins. Jack stood there unabashed as he openly grieved his dying friend in the middle of New York. 


	8. The Ties That Bind Are Breaking One By O...

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 8: The Ties That Bind Are Breaking One By One  
  
As the days passed, Spot's physical condition worsened. His swarthy, healthy skin became ashen, giving way to a more wan and cadaverous exterior. The clear, blue color in his eyes, however, remained vibrant as always. Apollonia feared for his life as it continued to hang in the balance. She spent more time in the hospital room than in the bookstore, staying at Spot's side, praying to God in the hopes that her prayers would be answered. She hoped that God would allow her Spot to become healthy again and live the rest of their days together, but the doctor determined that Spot's injuries were rather severe and that his internal organs were seriously damaged. He did not have much longer to live. They speculated that he would live perhaps another week or so, but there were no guarantees.  
  
He slept mostly, only waking to relieve himself or eat, which was a challenge in itself. When he did awaken Apollonia was always there, keeping his spirits up and trying to maintain optimism. Spot was extremely grateful for her being there. One day, Apollonia came to his room and encountered a different attitude.  
  
"Spot, darling, I brought you chocolate éclair and a book of our favorite poetry. Since you like the ones in French, I'd thought you'd like to hear them. And...Spot?"  
  
Spot didn't say anything. He just laid there, staring upward into space as if he was in deep thought. Apollonia was uncertain of his state of mind, hoping he was not becoming delusional. She gently placed her hand on his, bowing her head down in sadness. Suddenly, Spot lightly clenched her hands. As she looked up, his eyes met hers.  
  
"How are you, baby?"  
  
"Fine now." Apollonia said, smiling while she ran her fingers through his silky hair. He always felt better when she was around. Whether it was to brush his hair or keep him company, he valued each and every minute as if it were the last. Holding her hand, he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"You know, we've been through a lot taggeda and I can't imagine anything the two of us can't do. You nevah let me down, baby. I've found the sweetest days with you. I love the life we made. And I hope dat you live your life to the fullest."  
  
"Spot, what are you saying? What are you saying to me, chere?"  
  
"I'm saying to live your life to the fullest. Tomorrow is never promised. Just do it, baby. If not for us, then do it for me." Spot's eye contact told her that this was for real. She knew instantly that he knew that his time was running out. Although neither of them knew exactly when this would happen, it was inevitable. Spot continued to hold eye contact with her, even though she kept looking away.  
  
"Baby, look at me. Ya gotta look at me." Unselfishly, she turned her head back to him, his hand tightly gripping hers.  
  
"Without your touch life will be lonely, Spot."  
  
"You will not be alone. You will NEVER be alone." Spot stressed. "As long as your love for me is in your heart, I will always be with you. Always." Apollonia looked tearfully at her love. She could not believe what was happening. She looked at her much-loved companion, constantly fighting back tears.  
  
"Baby, your spirit has always pulled me through. You're the breath of life in me; the only one that sets me free. You have made my soul complete for all time. I can't remember any woman I trusted before you came along. It seems that I've needed you more and more through the years we've been tagedda. Every day with you has been heaven. God has truly blessed me by bringing you into my life. And I am grateful for that. I've learned what life's about by loving you, Apollonia."  
  
Apollonia leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I can't leave you."  
  
"I can't remember a time when you weren't there for me." She buried her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Spot rubbed her head slowly, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. We'll see each udda again." He then tried to lift himself up, imploring her to kiss him. She complied with his advances without hesitation and much love.  
  
He inhaled the scent of her hair, drawing in the perfume of her being as she wept constantly on his chest. Recollections of the past flowed through his mind. He remembered their wedding day when she stood at the alter, looking as beautiful as the day he met her, and the day after that. How ravishing she was with her hair flowing down her back beneath the sheer veil covering her head, accented with diamond-looking jewels and pearls. The satin wedding dress that she had specially made for her was graceful and elegant, wonderfully displaying the touching beauty of a bride.  
  
He fondly remembered his buddies from Brooklyn teasing him as they said that millions of hearts throughout New York would be broken upon hearing the news of his marriage to his true love. He smiled to himself at the memory of such. Apollonia's cries were lessened as Spot's loving hands continued to lightly massage her back. She listened to his heartbeat as he recounted silently to himself one minute and verbally to her the next their past experiences and how much fun they shared together. He even remembered when Teddy Roosevelt sent them money as a wedding gift. It wasn't often one heard of a politician giving such to a former newsie. But, of course, he wasn't just a former newsie; he was Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn. They formed a rather special acquaintanceship during the end of the strike when he personally escorted the handsome leader back to his Brooklyn environment.  
  
Both fell asleep in each other's arms as their dreams overtook their psyches in romantic silence. 


	9. Hands to Heaven

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 9: Hands to Heaven  
  
That night, the rain changed the weather; in the morning the temperature plummeted. Iron cold gripped the city. Bleak skies hid the sun. David handled the arrangements for the funeral on Apollonia's behalf. Apollonia was in a state of deep depression and in was in no mental condition to do such. She had never experienced anything like this before. It was as if the earth had opened itself up and swallowed her into its primordial abyss.  
  
Word spread quickly about Spot's death. Newsies from all over went into mourning as the news of their dearly departed, respected former newsie reached them. The men at the now destroyed steel mill wore a black armband around their arms in memory of their cherished boss and co-worker. Several newsies, both former and current, brought cards, flowers, and other articles of sympathy to show their honor and respect for the now deceased Jordan Pierce Conlon. Apollonia, though dying inside, graciously accepted their condolences, no matter how tired or emotionally drained she was. Father Flanagan intoned his eulogy beside the open grave at St. Christopher's. Since Spot was from Brooklyn, she thought it appropriate for him to be buried in the borough from whence he came.  
  
After the procession, gravediggers began to lower the stately mahogany coffin on its straps. David stood next to Apollonia, along with Giselle, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, Boots, Crutchy, Skittery, Les, Sarah, and all of the other members of the Manhattan crew. Behind a tall oak tree stood Jack. He seemed dazed and sorrowful at the ceremony. He stood in the back behind the scores of newsies and steel mill workers not wanting to be noticed. As the coffin made its way into the ground, Apollonia swiftly placed a long-stemmed red rose on his casket. It marked for her the eternal love that will forever live in her heart. Jack looked on as the crowd disbanded; everyone leaving somberly to their prospective stations. Normally, Apollonia would have obliged the mourners by opening her home to them, but due to her delicate and mentally bruised condition, it was suggested by the doctor that she should not entertain any visitors. David, Giselle, Race, Kid Blink, Mush, Les, and Sarah accompanied her to her brownstone.  
  
"Are you alright?" David asked concerned. Apollonia just sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Listen, if you need anything, anything at all, we are right here for you." Apollonia smiled at David for his thoughtfulness. "I know that, David. I value your friendships very much and I appreciate everything all of you have done for me." She said addressing everyone. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Race hugged her tightly, fiercely fighting back tears. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." He said, wiping away tears that escaped his eyes. Kid Blink and Mush both embraced her, crying softly to themselves. Once they released her, Sarah stepped forward to pay her condolences. Apollonia found it strange, yet comforting that Sarah was kind enough to show her the gentle warmth of a friend in need. Sarah always admitted to herself that she was always a little jealous of Apollonia; but that did not matter anymore. She had much respect for her and held her firmly in her arms. Les gave her the most expressive and loving hug, with a single tear running down his cheek. Although he did not hang out with Spot that much, he respected him almost as much as he did another newsie leader. The group departed as Apollonia watched them leave to their homes. Giselle, holding her hand, looked over to her.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you, cherie?"  
  
"No, thank you, Giselle. I just need some time alone." Giselle nodded her head and wept as she gave Apollonia a hug before leaving. Apollonia watched as Giselle departed and disappeared in the distance. As soon as her friend was out of sight, she turned on her heel, entered her lavish domicile and locked the door to the world.  
  
~  
  
Racetrack, Kid Blink, David and Mush all decided to spend their time at Brady's Bar. The day's events had taken their toll on the guys and they needed to unwind and relax. After taking a few sips of beer, Racetrack spoke his mind first.  
  
"Man, whatta day. It's not everyday you go to a funeral of somebody you once knew." The guys bobbed their heads in agreement. "As depressing as it was, it was nice to see some of the former newsies from across town." Everyone remembered how melancholy the faced were. Some funeral attendees cried while others put on a strong façade of remaining calm and not letting their anger and sadness show. It was a miserable scene.  
  
"Speaking of seeing the former newsies, did anyone see Jack?" They guys looked up shocked at David's question. "I didn't see Jack. Where was he?" Blink asked.  
  
"Standing behind a tall tree. I guess he didn't want to be seen." Race shook his head. "He should've come forward. He knows dat no one would've been shocked to see him. I know dat he and Spot had their differences, but they were still cool." David just stayed quiet, looking back on the conversation he and Jack had about him visiting Spot in the hospital. He hoped that Jack took him up on his offer and saw him before he expired.  
  
The waitress came by and asked them if they needed any more refills. Race and Blink took some more while Mush finished his glass and felt his stomach gurgling. They day's events had slowed down his energy a great deal. "Man, oh, man. What are we gonna do? How are our lives supposed to go now?"  
  
"As usual, Mush." Racetrack said. "We live our lives as usual and keep da faith. You gotta ride your wagon 'til da wheels fall off. Today has taught me dat you never know what's gonna happen to ya." The guys looked at Racetrack as he spoke those words of wisdom. Although a wise guy most of the time, Racetrack did have a streak of judiciousness about him.  
  
"There is someone else we haven't discussed yet, Apollonia. We have ta keep a close watch on her. She's like a sista ta us and we gotta keep an eye out for her. Capeche?" Everyone made a pact to keep their promises to themselves and each other as they clanked their mugs together.  
  
~  
  
That night, very late, Apollonia woke up. She felt like a child, frightened and angry. "Why did you do this to me, Spot? Why did you leave me alone?" She struck her pillow and kept striking it until she started to cry. She felt defeated; defeated and lost. She put her head down on the soft pillow. From the heavy starched cloth crept a scent, his scent, the imprint of someone who had shared the bed and sheets with her. He was gone but he still lingered. She tried to stop crying but couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw two Spot Conlons - one being the beautiful and tough young man that she loved and who loved her immensely, the other being the decrepit and near-death person that hung on until the end. These images of her beloved kept playing in her mind the whole time. She remembered when he told her, looking at her with his impassioned blue eyes, that he loved her and that their love will last forever. She remembered his hands that were so loving and tender when on her body. The bed where she laid was the same bed that captured the essence of their lovemaking.  
  
She prayed to God that Spot was in heaven, looking down from his heavenly station and watching over her. She was very distraught at the sight of her beloved lying in bed, frail and weak. Even in his dying state, he still had the fight in him. Seeing her in his last minutes of vision brought comfort to him before he expired. She remembered all too well the look in his eyes as he fixed them onto hers as he breathed his last breath. Their hands clenched together in a stately embrace as his soul left his body, making its way into heaven. This imaged burned in her psyche and would perhaps be there for all eternity. She wept until daylight.  
  
~  
  
She kept her bookstore/café closed for a few weeks. She did not find it appropriate to work immediately while in mourning. She stayed busy by going through the souvenirs of romance she kept throughout their marriage. She read through each letter thoroughly, fondly remembering the good times they shared together. She looked at the dried rose petals she kept in her diary, sniffing them to remember the scent of love. Red roses were her favorite. Spot always bought them for her. Sometimes red, sometimes pink. He always thought red ones represented their passion and love for each other while pink ones inspired whimsical delight of their romance. She then made her way over to the dresser where a picture of the two of them showed a beautiful and loving couple. Anyone would have seen the sparkle in Apollonia's eyes and the dashing look of the former Brooklyn newsie. One takes immediate notice of the startlingly light-colored eyes of the young man, which radiated power and authority.  
  
The thoughts and memories of their steady romance coursed through her mind all day, everyday. She could still feel his presence in every room in the house. She even felt him in her dreams. The warmth of his touch, the smell of his hair, the heat of his breath, the look in his eyes, all of the elements of a man she could never stop loving. It would take a lifetime to erase the presence and memory of Spot Conlon, husband, friend, and cherished lover. 


	10. Lonely

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 10: Lonely  
  
Giselle opened the doors to greet the many customers who were coming in for their morning coffee and book purchases. Placing orders, receiving shipments, handling the books, and serving the regulars were the order of the day. Giselle took over the bookstore while Apollonia was in grieving. She occasionally stayed with Apollonia to make sure that she was taken care of and to keep her best friend company. David would also drop by Apollonia's house to check up on her as well as Racetrack, Blink, Mush, Boots, Skittery, and other members of the Manhattan crew.  
  
Of course, they were not the only ones. A variety of Brooklynites and residents of the Bronx, Harlem, Queens, Staten Island, Midtown and neighboring boroughs would come and pay their respects to Apollonia. She definitely needed the support of knowing that so many people from all over viewed her with as much reverence as they did Spot. They let her know that the spirit of the most famous and respected newsie in all of New York was in their hearts.  
  
~  
  
Staring into her own eyes within her own reflection, she fell deeper and deeper into the depths of their darkness. She did not recognize herself. She did not see the independent, fiery soul that she was known to be. Although ladylike with eyes that asserted kindness, she could mouth a salty remark at the drop of a dime. She could not believe this pain; it was driving her insane. Every night she needed his sweet caress to hold her while she lingered in shadows of her own depression.  
  
She walked over to her lane chest. Slowly opening it, she reached in and retrieved a few articles. She inspected the gold-topped cane, caressing the top as she let her fingers feel the intricate design on it. She could even feel where he left his touch. She then picked up the slingshot that he would use as a weapon of defense. She remembered how he would take her to the docks and show her how to shoot marbles with it. She was a natural as she broke bottles into pieces try after try. Spot was impressed at her prowess with a slingshot. She looked back fondly on the memories of her late husband. Whenever she thought of all of the wonderful times they shared together, she could not help but smile at the tender memories of their courtship and marriage.  
  
It kept playing over and over in her mind. She kept thinking about what Spot said to her before he died: I will always be with you. Live your life. You will never be alone. We will see each other again. The tears streamed down her face as she recalled some of the last words that escaped his beautiful lips.  
  
Placing her head on the chest, she cried continuously. Her abandoned heart just couldn't understand. Her undying love for him would never let her wait. She could not wait until death decided it was convenient to reunite the two of them together. This was so unfair. She thought.  
  
~  
  
Dark and windy, the night was typical of New York. She looked out as she stood on the bridge. To her left was Manhattan, the borough she called home. To her right was Brooklyn; the borough that produced the man that she loved. She stood still in the darkness not caring that she was alone by herself in a city not known for safety. She did not care that anyone bigger than her could come along and snatch her away to some remote location and rape, mug, and murder her. She looked down into the water, watching the waves flow as she thought many morbid things. Sometimes she felt like jumping because she was tired of being sad and alone. Sometimes she felt like jumping because she wanted to see what it was like to fall. A physical fall, she reasoned, was better than a mental one. The physical one is quick and over in no time. Grasping onto the railing, she kept weighing the decision on whether or not to leap to her death.  
  
"I can't do it." She said to herself. "I can't do it." She was strong, but not strong enough to end her life so suddenly. She then remembered how Spot once told her that her fire was one of the things that he loved about her. She smiled at the memory.  
  
She then looked over towards Brooklyn and could just barely make out the docks. Those same docks where he brought her over to meet his newsies, where they stood and saw a shooting star, where he got down on one knee and proposed to her, and many other memories. She looked on as she also remembered the first time they made love, in the lodging house on the top floor. They also shared their physical love on the docks every once in a while to be adventurous. She marveled about how they were never caught by any of the other Brooklynites that inhabited the place. They would catch guys making love to their girlfriends more times than they could count. She reasoned that maybe they did catch them, but chose not to say anything. Spot's fury was just as well-known as his reputation. And who wanted a tough leader kicking their ass?  
  
Apollonia's thoughts were many as was evident by the amount of time she stood there. "Apollonia!" She was startled by the loud, harsh remittance of her name. Giselle walked up to her with Racetrack trailing right beside her. Not realizing how late it was or how long she stayed, she immediately knew why Giselle and Racetrack came to see her. Giselle's stern expression was definitely a sign that she was not going to hear the end of it. As she got closer to her, Giselle's face quickly softened, seeing that Apollonia only wanted to be by herself for a while. Her eyes alone told the two of them that her thoughts were about her beloved.  
  
"Come on, sweetheart. Ya gotta get outta here. It's too late in da night for you ta be walking around da city by yourself." Apollonia's face fell upon hearing Race's suggestion. She turned around one last time to look at the Brooklyn docks, that very same pier that was the threshold of the Brooklyn newsie existence. Draping his arm around her shoulders, Racetrack and Giselle walked with Apollonia between them all the way to the carriage. 


	11. I Can't Survive Without Your Sweet Love

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 11: I Can't Survive Without Your Sweet Love  
  
She sat in her room staring off into space. The silence was deafening. The thoughts of the passing of her beloved coursed from beginning to end of her days. Each day, every day there was not a single, solitary minute when she did not think of Spot and the wonderful times they shared. From the beginning of their relationship, their love was strong and prevailing, never vacillating, never tarnished. It still never registered that when she saw that coffin going into the ground that she would never see her Spot ever again. At least, not in life.  
  
Giselle spent much of her time with Apollonia in her home. She occupied a room on the second floor which was next to Apollonia's room. As her best friend, Giselle took the immediate role of caretaker while Apollonia was in mourning. She cooked, cleaned, and cared for her as if she were her mother. Day after day, Giselle would try to lift her spirits by keeping her informed about the current events of New York or by reading French poetry out loud to her. On occasion she would lull her to sleep by singing French songs that Apollonia was familiar with. Apollonia seemed unresponsive to Giselle's gestures of kindness. Every time Giselle tried to get closer, Apollonia seemed to push her away even further.  
  
One day, Giselle walked into her bedroom, bringing her some soup to fill her stomach. Apollonia had lost much of her appetite in the past few weeks and she was beginning to look wasted.  
  
"Cherie, I brought you some food to eat. Why don't you take a little, sil vous plait?" Apollonia just sat in the stillness of her disheartened state, not giving Giselle any acknowledgement. With her knees almost touching her chin, she sat on her armoire, dejected. Giselle was at her wits end, not knowing what she could do or say to persuade her to, at least, show some sign of recovery.  
  
"Cherie, sil vous plait, cherie. Please don't shut me out." She pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grasped Apollonia's hands trying to obtain some sign that Apollonia was alert. Imploring her to respond, Giselle went to her marble-top dresser to retrieve her silver-plated brush and proceeded to brush her hair. Apollonia just sat still while Giselle groomed her, hoping that this would perhaps break Apollonia's mood. She remained silent.  
  
"You really ought to get some rest, cherie. Spot would have wanted you to take care of yourself."  
  
"I can't believe he's gone."  
  
"He loved you very much, Apollonia. If there is anything I could say about your love for one another is that it was very strong. You talked about love as if there were no other emotions in the world. As if the two of you only knew love and nothing of pain. I truly admired that about you. "  
  
Apollonia slowly turned to face Giselle. "Spot and I knew nothing but the love we shared with each other. Even though we were together for only six years, we loved a lifetime's worth. My God, I can't believe he's gone." Giselle hugged her melancholy friend with as much sympathy and sincerity as a friend could hold as Apollonia's face was sheltered in tears.  
  
Feeling so alone and deserted with people being all around her seemed to not only have a minute effect on her, but somehow she felt even more isolated. Whenever she was with Spot, she felt whole and complete. Now she felt fractional, half-done, and incomplete from her most prized treasure. It was such a helpless feeling. She stayed off to herself most of the time in her elegant home. Whenever she heard the doorbell ring she had hoped that it would be Spot coming to reveal himself as a living being. She read stories of people who were presumed dead when they were in a deep sleep or coma of some sort. She had wished that Spot suffered such a fate rather than the one of permanent mortality.  
  
~  
  
She made weekly trips to Brooklyn, bringing with her red and white roses to garnish his tombstone. Giselle would accompany her from time to time to pay her respects. Spot looked after Giselle like she was a younger sister. He grew very fond of her as her friendship with Apollonia progressed. At his gravesite, she would softly talk to his grave, hoping that he could still hear her speak. Occasionally, she would kneel down in silence and pray quietly. Once she finished her ritual, she would make the lengthy trek back to Manhattan.  
  
Sometimes she would run into other Brooklynites that knew Spot, or at least, heard of him. He was as much a legend in death as he was in life. They would serenade her with stories about what they admired about him and how much of an influence he had been on their lives. Apollonia was delighted to know that Spot still had a loyal following, and being that she was married to him, she had become well-known throughout the Brooklyn area. Her name became synonymous with Spot's. And if you messed with Apollonia, you messed with Spot. The Brooklyn newsies, both past and present, became seriously concerned for her. She appreciated their concern, but she assured them that she was going to be okay. It would take time, but she would eventually be okay.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia woke up this morning in the usual manner. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She let it hand down in the very same style she wore when she came face to face with her much-loved beau. Her stately manner of dress put her on par with that of a flourishing young woman who was on her way to visit a friend or visit a church rather than a woman in bereavement. She left early before Giselle was able to wake up and discover her absence. Exiting her posh residence, she walked down the street as if she were on her way to carry out daily business.  
  
In due time, she moved toward Madison Avenue, seeking out the horse-drawn carriages that were lined along the street waiting for patrons to employ them to take them to their destination. She waited patiently as she watched an elderly woman of well-to-do means enter one of the carriages. She watched as the carriage moved out into the distance of the busy intersection. She waited and waited until the moment of truth came to her. A carriage was fast approaching as the horses galloped rapidly down the street. Slowly, she walked towards the street, passing between the people walking by. The sounds of the galloping hooves became louder and louder as the carriage got closer; her heart pounded in her chest hastily as the defining moment arrived.  
  
"Walk....... walk! You know you can do it.....WALK!" She told herself. Closer and closer she moved to the lane.  
  
"Just one more step and you won't be alone again!"  
  
A wild shock shot through her body as one of the horses whinnied as it blazed by her. The carriage made its run all the way down the avenue and out of sight. Apollonia look down, disappointed.  
  
"How could you? How could you not go through with it?" She asked herself.  
  
She read stories about how some women in New Orleans threw themselves into streets to be killed beneath a cabriolet upon hearing the news of a loved one who has left them for another woman. She couldn't do it. She thought that if she ended her life, she would be able to be with Spot again. After all, he told her that they would see each other again. She figured that this was the best way to be reunited with him. She felt like a fool. She then ran all the way to Central Park to be alone with her thoughts. She sat on a bench, burying her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I do it?" She kept saying to herself.  
  
"Come back to me, Spot. Come back to me." She knew that sitting there waiting for him would be like waiting for tomorrow. Tomorrow never comes. There's always another day. She thought to herself. Here I am: broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams. Her abandoned heart just did not understand. Her undying love for Spot wouldn't let her wait for the Grim Reaper to pay her a morbid visit. She wanted to be with Spot in the next life, but she could not bring herself to commit suicide. She did not know who to turn to this time. No one, she thought, could know about her unsuccessful attempt to kill herself. In a city of millions, she still felt alone.  
  
Hastily she ran, ran all the way to Brooklyn without stopping. She did not even care that she broke the heel on one of her boots. One she reached St. Christopher's graveyard, she fell flat on top of Spot's grave, hugging his tombstone and crying profusely. She cried and cried until a figure walked up behind her, touching her shoulder. She did not flinch an ounce as the stranger knelt down beside her. She looked up teary-eyed at Father Flanagan, the same priest who intoned Spot's eulogy. He comforted her with words, telling her that she was going to be alright. 


	12. Love and Remembrances

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 12: Love and Remembrances  
  
Several months had passed and Apollonia's demeanor had improved somewhat. Sitting in the parlor, Apollonia stared out of the window, watching the passersby as they went on about their business. From upper class natives to lower class immigrant servants, she looked on as the various persons of Manhattan life went on about their business. The world going by her window did not do anything to assuage her feelings. The temperate sunshine shone through the sheer, white curtains, warming her face as she caught a glimpse of the sun. Within moments, Giselle walked into the house with an armload of packages from her shopping.  
  
"Bonjour, cherie. I went shopping today and I thought that this might lift your spirits a little." She presented her with a box that contained something with a significant amount of weight to it. Giselle was anxious to see Apollonia's reaction to the gift. She opened the box to find a beautiful porcelain music box inside. It was white with pretty pastel colors decorating it. A picture of a carousel horse adorned the top of the lid. The horse reminded her of the horse that she and Spot rode on the carousel at Dreamland Park. Bittersweet memories began to penetrate her mind. She softly smiled to herself before thanking Giselle for the sentimental present.  
  
"Merci, Giselle. Merci." Giselle hugged her and sat with her on the sofa, her head leaning on Apollonia's shoulder, as they listened to the timely tune of the music box.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia stepped into the morning sunshine like a queen emerging from her palace. She felt refreshed and renewed after her nine-month slump into depression. She still felt sad and alone, but her determination to move on with her life was very strong. She decided to go to the Lower East Side where she could chat and enjoy the company of her friends. Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush would occasionally stop by to check up on her. They would even help out at the bookstore to assist her and Giselle with daily operations of the bookstore. They were more than friends to her. They were like brothers. Occasionally, she would join the guys at their apartment to watch them play a few games of poker. Racetrack almost always won.  
  
They would also see Medda in one of her performances from time to time. Kid Blink would go as her date while the other guys had their girlfriends with them. He did not like the idea of her being by herself while everyone else had somebody with them. Afterwards they would go to Tibby's or to Brady's for a round of drinks and some late-night fun. She felt very blessed to have a loving brood of guys looking after her. They, along with the rest of the former Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies, seemed very genuine in looking out for her.  
  
During a session of poker, Racetrack was racking up with the winnings while Mush and Blink lost game after game. "Okay, guys. Let's keep moving. I got a lot of debts to pay back at Sheepshead and I ain't gonna stop until I've finally covered my losses." Blink and Mush rolled their eyes as Racetrack shuffled and dealt the cards. Blink and Mush did not mind losing their money to Racetrack, as long as they could afford to. Apollonia watched them quietly, as she would sometimes drift off into her little dream world while the guys enlisted in their male comradeship. She took pleasure in their brotherly company, but every once in a while she slipped into mild bouts of depression.  
  
"You seem very quiet, Apollonia."  
  
"Am I? I'm sorry, I have forgotten my manners."  
  
"Your manners are fine. It's your spirit I'm talkin' about. You know, many of us are sufferin' almost as much as you are."  
  
"I know. That's the tragedy of feeling sorry for oneself. It eliminates one's sympathy for others."  
  
"Dat's true, but you don't need to worry, I'm your friend. And I was his friend, too."  
  
Apollonia looked up into his sole blue eye thoughtfully. She got up from the table and walked over to the window. She stared out into the vision of New York's Manhattan neighborhood, watching the streets that were garnered with its universal citizens coming home from a long day's work. She studied the different faces, trying to figure out what their lives might be like.  
  
She saw a middle-aged man, wearing a threadbare jacket and worn shoes. He walked swiftly down the street, keeping his eye on the sidewalk. She wondered what he did for a living. She speculated that he probably worked in a factory working to support a wife and kids who also worked to maintain their household. She then took notice of a woman who looked tired and dreary from her workday. Her slow-moving steps had given Apollonia the impression that her job was grueling and arduous.  
  
She soon caught sight of a couple who were walking arms-linked together, engaging in heavy conversation. Based on their sentimental conduct, she could see that they were hopelessly in love. Their behavior caused twinges of pain to occur in her heart and stomach. She remembered how she and Spot would walk along the docks of Brooklyn, cross the Brooklyn Bridge, or stroll through the park together, looking contentedly into each other's eyes. Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears was one of their favorite pastimes. She loved how he would sometimes say something very touching to her one minute and say something ribald the next. She would laugh at his playful ways while delighting in his love. She could not forget how two hearts met breathlessly in the atmosphere of Brooklyn. Smiling back on the good times, she took her eyes away from the window and rejoined her companions. 


	13. A New Beginning

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 13: A New Beginning  
  
At the edge of town on the Lower East Side, the night was supremely busy. Prostitutes walked up and down the streets bartering themselves to the highest bidder, or to anyone who was willing to pay them their going rate. These sexual street urchins were many, in their varying appearances, ages, and complexions. Women stood on street corners, hung out in doorways, and leaned out of windows just to catch the eye of some man who needed sexual satisfaction. Whether they were getting it at home or not did not matter to these women. They were for sale.  
  
Some women worked full-time on the streets and in the brothels while others worked part-time just to supplement their meager incomes. Men of varying statuses came to these streets looking for action. As Jack walked toward this red-light district of sorts, he saw all kinds of activities in play. An elegant carriage rode up to one of the streets. Jack paused to see that the man was young and rich and was in that section of the city for obvious reasons. He gestured to a pretty fille de joie to approach his carriage. She willingly complied with his wishes as she entered his mode of transportation.  
  
Jack then witnessed one woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, talking to a man who looked like he was in his forties.  
  
"Tell me how you wanna be done, lover?"  
  
"Nice and slow." The older man stated. Jack looked on and noticed the man's wedding ring. Jack looked down discontentedly.  
  
One moment later, a short, gingered-haired woman moved toward Jack in a swift manner as she linked her arm with his. "Jack Kelly! My, my, my, how are you, love? I never thought I'd see you coming to these quarters again. Tell me, how do you want to do it? Hard or gentle-like?"  
  
"Have I evah had you, Ginger?" She shook her head no. "Then don't call me by my Christian name."  
  
Ginger angrily stormed away. "You probably can't handle someone like me!"  
  
"It doesn't take much to handle trash." Jack snapped back. Angrier than before, Ginger stomped her foot and briskly walked away, capturing the attention of another man that she knew would not turn her down.  
  
Jack looked down towards the ground, wondering to himself why he was there. His feelings for Apollonia were still there, and for some reason, he felt that if he took another woman to bed that he would be cheating on her. But what he couldn't understand was how could he feel that way when she was not his to begin with?  
  
But he was so damn horny. "What a damn time to get guilty!" He said to himself. He decided to just get it out of his system, find a woman, sleep with her, and try to be a good boy from then on.  
  
Soon, he focused on a woman who was average in appearance, but she had a nice body. She seemed to be around eighteen years of age with brown hair and green eyes. A brigade of freckles decorated her face. She showed potential to be attractive in time, however. He walked over to her and handed her a stack of money. Without uncertainty, she put the money in a small pouch she kept around her waist and led him into a dilapidated building for quick, nighttime pleasures.  
  
Upon entering the squalid edifice, he viewed many "johns" conducting business. Some men were up against the walls screwing women while others had women on tables with their legs hoisted in the air. They soon made it to the woman's room.  
  
A bare, bleak space with a drawer, closet, and a bed was all that ornamented it. Immediately, she accosted him with kisses while pawing at his chest. He instructed her not to kiss him on the mouth. He felt that only women that he loved or cared about could do such. Hastily, he pushed her onto the bed, raised her dress, and entered her. He was not at all surprised to find that she was not wearing pantalets. Women in her line of work often times found it a bother. She began moaning as he mounted her. He was hoping that this affair would hopefully be his last. Seeking anonymous women to bed was becoming old, even though he always enjoyed himself. He wanted more from a woman, and he had hoped that the woman he wanted would eventually see him as a possible candidate for a relationship.  
  
Once he finished, he lifted himself off of the young woman and laid beside her. She turned her body, facing the wall, and rested while Jack was on his back staring up at the ceiling. Although he just enjoyed himself for the few minutes it took for him to come, he then made the decision to terminate his sexual-seeking escapades with women who were for sale and set his sights higher. Whenever he needed sexual satisfaction, he would do what he had been doing since puberty in the bathrooms and bedrooms of lodging houses and refuges. Something that was natural that every man did in his lifetime. He then looked over at the young girl lying next to him, listening to her light breathing as she took a brief nap. He propped himself up on his elbow, with one leg bent and the other straight as he softly nudged her.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered. She looked up to him with a questioning look on her face. No one had ever thanked her before. On that note, he jumped up and left the premises.  
  
~  
  
Jack woke up early the next morning to do some grocery shopping. His cupboards were becoming bare and the only mouth he had to feed was his own. After taking a quick bath, he got dressed and made his way to the small store where Crutchy worked. Today was Crutchy's day off and Jack had hoped to talk to him. He then decided to go to another grocery store that was known for having high-quality meats and vegetables. He didn't quite trust the open-air market or the vendors that sold their produce, so he skipped them altogether.  
  
After exiting Langton's Grocery, he had come across a familiar place. Apollonia's bookstore/café was diagonally across the street from where he stood. It had been years since he went there, but he found it easily, with hardly any direction. He was anxious yet nervous about seeing her. He did not know what to expect; how would she react to him? He needed to check up on her. He had to see her face. Taking a deep breath, Jack made his way over to the bookstore. Entering it with ease as he kept his cool, Jack spotted her stocking more books onto a shelf that had been dusty and was in dire need of a cleaning.  
  
"Are you back so soon? I thought you had no more wood varnish to bring me, Giselle." She looked over towards the door and came face to face with Jack. He nodded to her in acknowledgment. "Jack." She said in a mixed tone of astonishment and amusement.  
  
"What a surprise. Come in." She briskly walked up to him to greet him. He gave her a kiss on the hand and stared at her serenely. "It's good to see you again, Apollonia."  
  
"Please, come this way. I'll bring you something to drink and we can talk. We have so much to catch up on." She directed him to a cozy little table near the large window of her store. He sat down and observed the place, seeing that it was still neat and quaint as it was when he had been there last. She quickly came back with a mug and a plate of her famous beignets that had become popular with her customers ever since she opened for business. "I'll close early so no one will come around." She said while turning her open/close sign on her door. Slowly, she walked to the table and sat across from him.  
  
"So, how have you been, Jack?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I have been trying to keep busy at the warehouse with work and all and I've been in touch with the guys. I know that they have been keeping you company and helping out with the business." Apollonia nodded, her heart racing a million miles a minute. Avoiding eye contact, Jack tried to maintain a calm demeanor. Apollonia looked him over wondering what his position was.  
  
"I also came to see how you were doing. How has life been treating you?"  
  
She looked down in a sulky fashion. "Well, I'm getting through it, slowly but surely. Friends keep telling me to hold on. 'Tough times don't last for long,' they say." Jack looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
""Lord knows that I've tried to live my life as one, but it's so damn hard." She uttered the last few words in a whisper.  
  
"I know that seeing me after all this time was not what you expected, but I have to be honest with you. I've missed you, Apollonia. I have wanted to talk to you for the longest time, ever since that night. I wanted to apologize for what I did. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't think that you woulda wanted to see me."  
  
"It's important that you're telling me now." Apollonia admitted to herself that it was sweet of Jack to come forward like this; she thought that he could have come sooner, but it was obvious why he didn't. Still evading her gaze, Jack forced himself to remain cool. He needed to find closure with her in the same manner as he did with Spot, although it was difficult. He remembered what Spot told him about looking after Apollonia. Carrying out the task was the easy part. Apollonia accepting his presence into her life was the key question.  
  
"I saw Spot the week before he passed. We got to talking and we buried the hatchet about everything. And I wanted to come forward and let you know that everything is alright."  
  
"I appreciate that, Jack. You have shown much valor."  
  
"I don't know if you know this but I was at the funeral." Apollonia tilted her head, slightly shocked about his revelation. "I didn't think that you woulda been happy to see me at your husband's funeral, but I had to pay my respects. That was the least I could do that day. I mean, everyone was so sad and upset. I wasn't feeling too fine that day, either. Spot was a good friend and an awesome leader. You should be very proud of him."  
  
Apollonia hung her head low, concurring silently to herself. "I know that you probably know all of this already. I mean, with everybody and there dog telling you how much of an influence Spot was and all, you must've of heard every story there is to tell about him."  
  
"I'm never tired of hearing about Spot. It's refreshing to know that the man that you've spent some of the best years of your life with was well- loved and respected in a city such as this." Jack agreed.  
  
"It could have been worse. People could have rejoiced his death and held a party in the streets. I'm glad that Spot was revered in high esteem." Jack turned serious.  
  
"Did he evah tell you how we met?"  
  
She shook her head no. "We met when I was about twelve. He was walking around Brooklyn like he owned the damn place. I was hanging around the docks one day and he got up in my face. He wasn't too tall, but his eyes told me that he wasn't someone that I should mess with. I wasn't scared of him, mainly because of his height, but he did look tough and I was a bit of a softie back then. He walked up to me and asked me about my business and when I told him that it wasn't any of his business, he charged at me. We both went crashing into the boards as we wrestled with each udda. We fought for a few minutes and we soon got tired. He then got up and reached his hand out to me. Once I got up, he asked me my name. I guess that he saw that I wasn't a pushover and realized that I wasn't there for any trouble. But his boys thought otherwise. They thought that Spot shoulda just kicked my ass and ordered me outta his territory. But that didn't happen. Some of the guys looked at me with a lotta hatred in their eyes. But Spot and I quickly became friends. We were sorta friendly rivals, Brooklyn and Manhattan, until the strike of 1899. And you know the rest."  
  
Apollonia liked that Jack gave her a brief history about his friendship with her dearly departed. It was very comforting.  
  
Tension started to build up in Jack. Even in Apollonia's soothing presence, he felt uptight. Even he was unsure why he felt that way. The ambiance of the two in her bookstore is what made him feel this way, he reasoned. In the stillness of their conversation, Jack looked around the store. He saw that much of it had stayed the same, with the exception of a few decorations here and there. He noticed that the infamous sofa that sat in front of the window was no longer there. He remembered all too well the episode that caused a slight controversy between him and David, and more so between him and Spot. Apollonia questioned to herself what was on Jack's mind. She wondered if he sensed that she was just as edgy as he, however she hid it well. Women were always good at that sort of thing.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Jack? A sarsaparilla perhaps?"  
  
"No, thank you, sweetie. I've got a lotta shopping done and I'm not thirsty at the moment."  
  
"Well, let me offer you something for coming over to see me. I, at least, owe you that." Before Jack could protest, Apollonia went to the counter and retrieved a box of beignets to give to him as a token of appreciation for his visit.  
  
"Voila, for you, Jack." Jack smiled and happily accepted the gift. Seeing the clock on a wall, he realized that he still had business to attend to.  
  
"Well, listen, I have ta go. I still have some stuff to take care of and I promised myself that I would finish it all before going to party with David." He said as he gathered his belongings.  
  
"Okay, well, thanks again for coming, Jack."  
  
Before leaving, Jack quickly turned around to face her one last time. "Listen, if you need somebody to talk to, or just to be near, don't hesitate to call me when you're lonely."  
  
Apollonia looked at him considerately and nodded in appreciation for his kindness. Within seconds, Jack coolly left the establishment, with a strange comfort in his heart. He looked back at the store warmly for a brief moment. Smiling to himself, he proceeded to carry out his affairs for the day. 


	14. Cancans and Lookalikes

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 14 - Can-Cans and Look-a-likes  
  
Apollonia took up Race's offer to go to a cabaret that night. She heard a lot about the colorful array of lights and costumes of the dancers in the club and was told that their can-can like dances were all the rage, since they took the idea from a famous nightclub in Paris. They guys picked her up at her house and began their journey to the vivacious nightspot.  
  
Eyeing the crowd, she witnessed how life continued to go on in the wake of tragedy. Men, women, and children alike were living their lives without much thought of death and seemed to be oblivious to such heartache. They will eventually know death. She thought to herself.  
  
Scanning the crowds, she took notice of several young men, some were newsies; others were factory workers, stable boys, steel mill employees, students and such. Many of them were quite handsome as they were of various colors, ethnicities, religions, creeds, and such. Passing through the streets, she heard a voice yelling, "Man, now that's a looker!" She quickly turned around to see who the guy was talking about. As she was about to make out the figure of the young man, she caught sight of the top of his hat. It was grey. She tried to get a better look and noticed him looking up and into her direction as his eyes met with hers. Her heart skipped several beats when she began running towards him.  
  
"Spot? Spot?" She said to herself, but no one paid attention as it was quite a commotion in the street to begin with, and a number of people still spoke very little English. As soon as she approached the gentleman, her hopes were quickly dashed. She just knew she was losing it. She thought that Spot had come back to life. She even thought she saw Spot's likeness in the young man.  
  
It was an attractive young guy who had the same kind of newsboy hat, upturned nose, and blue-grey eyes that were garnished with very long lashes. His lips were different from Spot's, they were fuller than his. And he was shorter. He took notice of Apollonia and tipped his hat to her. She wistfully smiled to him and watched him as he walked away with his group of friends. "Do you know him?" Blink said walking up behind her.  
  
"I thought I did." Apollonia replied sadly. Blink patted her shoulder and led her away from the crowds and back to their associates.  
  
Once they reached the nightclub, they promptly made their way to their seats. Apollonia and the guys patiently waited for the star performer to make her grand entrance. A sinewy red-haired songstress' leg appeared from behind the velvet curtain. The audience howled with appreciation as she revealed the rest of herself to the applauding spectators. Behind her was an entourage of performers who were scantily, but tastefully, costumed in corsets and skirts of various colors and textures. The recital was very entertaining and electrifying as the dancers began moving across the stage, running, jumping, kicking their legs up to reveal the colorful petticoats and thigh-high stockings they donned.  
  
"How shocking!" Apollonia heard a woman say who seemed surprised, yet intrigued by the entertainment she was witnessing. The male audience members were totally involved in the entertaining stage antics they happily observed. Cheering and clapping, Racetrack, Mush, and Blink roared and hooted as they openly lusted after the women onstage.  
  
"Boy, oh, boy! Now dat's what I call talent!" Yelled Racetrack as he watched a woman flip a coin and catch it in her cleavage. Mush watched as two dancers waved their skirts back and forth in front of each other as if they were engaging in a war of the petticoats. And Blink couldn't help but scream as he watched a woman slide across the floor in a split before being lifted by a velvet-laced wire that strung her up by the ankle and dangled her in the air.  
  
"Now dat's somethin' else." He said as Apollonia looked on. "Ya enjoying yourself, Doll?"  
  
Apollonia nodded and smiled. She felt it liberating to be in such a vivacious environment after being cooped up for so long. She remained calm, cool, and collected as she viewed everyone with a certain appreciation. Seeing that her "brothers" were enjoying themselves, she found it comforting that they took her under their wings to make sure she got out of the house and into the world. Even in the midst of tragedy, she felt blessed.  
  
~  
  
Giselle walked down the street freely passing through Manhattan on her way back to her apartment. She had just finished a day's work at the bookstore with the assistance of Racetrack, who took a day off from Sheepshead to help out. She was heading back to her place to pick up a few things to bring back to Apollonia's brownstone and pay her rent. She did not want the landlord to think that no one lived in her room. Suddenly, a dark-haired figure stood right in front of her.  
  
"Hi, Giselle. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh! Bonjour, David." Giselle was startled by his sudden appearance before her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"  
  
"Frighten? No. You just took me by surprise is all." Giselle said, looking upon David with kind eyes, which was unusual given that their past encounters with each other were neither memorable nor exciting. David fought his nervousness with all his might. He wanted to make sure that their meeting this time would go over smoothly.  
  
"So, where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm going to my apartment. I need to gather a few articles and I will be going back to Apollonia's place."  
  
"May I escort you back? I mean, if it's alright with you?" Giselle smiled warmly at his proposition. "Why, of course, Monsieur." David was ecstatic. He finally talked to her without making a fool out of himself.  
  
As he strolled with her down the street, he decided to be brave and strike up a conversation.  
  
"Wonderful weather we are having, huh?" Giselle shrugged.  
  
"I don't pay much attention to the weather. I'm not a nature person."  
  
"Oh." He simply said, feeling like an idiot. He continued to conduct himself in a gentlemanly manner as she kept quiet while he tried to discuss a subject of interest.  
  
"Have you been to the theatre lately? I hear that 'Peter Pan' is supposed to be coming to New York next month."  
  
"Peter Pan, Monsieur?" She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Uh, I mean the play 'Peter Pan' by Sir James M. Barrie. The play that was started in London is coming to New York sometime soon, or so I've heard." David felt like a total buffoon as he had to correct himself. He then decided not to speak another word until they reached her residence.  
  
Within a few short minutes, they came upon a stately building that looked quite refined. David looked up in awe.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Oui, Monsieur. When I immigrated to the United States from France, my papa had given me quite a sizeable allowance, but I still had to work in order to survive. Money does not grow on trees, you know. And Apollonia pays me quite well, in case you are wondering."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you. It's just that this place is nice."  
  
"Well, I thank you, Monsieur Jacobs for escorting me to my home. Merci beaucoup." She said while extending her had to him.  
  
"No problem, Giselle."  
  
"Au revoir." She said as she turned on her heel and entered her address.  
  
~  
  
Shortly after leaving the much talked about nightspot, the Manhattan crew decided to walk around the neighborhood, expressing amusement at everything and everyone that captured their attention. Mush spotted a group of young lovelies waltzing down the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Hey, there, girls! Wanna come over here and keep a buncha lonely guys company?" He yelled. The girls just laughed and giggled at him, speaking in low voice tones about how cute he, the blonde with the eye patch, and the Italian with the cigar were. Thy guys just held up their companionship with no difficulty. Having fun on the weekends was what they lived for. Occasionally they would stay indoors and relax with each other and invite some of their friends to their apartment for fun and laughs.  
  
The cabaret show was the newest activity on their list. The Moulin Rouge- type of panorama was a feast for the eyes. The guys were recounting the women whose attentions they managed to capture at the club.  
  
Apollonia was walking slowly behind them, listening to them while they reveled in their debauched behavior of devising way of attracting the opposite sex. She kept quiet the entire time, even long after they left the social establishment. Racetrack turned around and noticed that she was a few steps behind them, eyes cast down towards the cold cement.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look at us! Here we are, a buncha former street rats, having a good time and we have forgotten dat this beautiful little cupcake is being left behind by us goons when we are suppose ta be seeing dat she's having a good time!"  
  
Apollonia smiled at his comments as the guys rushed up to her to encase her in a massive group hug.  
  
"Sorry about dat, sweetie. We were just having a little excitement is all. None of us has had a date in ages and whenevah we see goils dat look as fine as you, we get crazy." Said Blink.  
  
"Well, we can't have you, so we gotta go for da next best thing!" Stated Mush as Racetrack pinched her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you guys."  
  
"We love ya, too, sweetheart." Racetrack said. 


	15. Friends and Enemies

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 15 - Friends and Enemies  
  
Apollonia coursed through the streets catching glimpses of all of the vendors in the marketplace. Everyone was eager to sell their wares, from fruits and vegetables to knickers and boots. They watched the passersby, attentively urging invitations to anyone who even glanced at their goods. Various tongues were heard throughout the crowd - French, Spanish, Italian, German, English, people with Irish brogues and deep, guttural Dutch accents. She heard a man speaking loudly, standing on a crate, haranguing to three men holding in his hand a silk dress of somewhat fine quality. He apparently was auctioning them to the highest bidder. Further down the street, a woman was arguing with a merchant over the price of a cotton apron. She felt cheated, as was obvious in the tone of her voice and her repeated broken English. Apollonia took a whiff of the air, which was filled with one thousand aromas of food and New York life. Shortly afterwards, she approached a clearing of the streets as she turned the corner to make her way to Michael's Emporium. "Going somewhere, Mrs. Conlon?" She heard someone say behind her in an unflinching, menacing voice. Quickly, she spun around wanting to know who was questioning her. Surprisingly, she was met with an incredibly intimidating young man. As he approached her, she stood paralyzed by the frightening look in his eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked cautiously. He walked over to her, sauntering towards her with an arrogant swagger. "You should. But if you don't, your husband certainly did."  
  
She looked at him confused. As soon as he stood over her, erect at 6'2", she immediately knew who he was. Killian Christy, the former leader of Queens, had been following her the entire time.  
  
"Conlon should tell you not to travel alone. Bad things could happen to a pretty young thing." His icy pale blue eyes bore into her as a streak of fright overtook her. She ran through the streets with Killian quickly closing in behind her. She made a detour into a nearby alley, hoping to cut between the buildings to the next block and lose him in the crowd. A sudden hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair. He pushed her up against a wall holding her face so that she could not look away from him. A sadistic smile ran across his face. "So, you're Conlon's whore. I have to say he sure does have good taste."  
  
She remembered all too well the story Spot told her of a fierce newsie who wanted control of Brooklyn and the surrounding areas. Killian never forgot about how Spot and his boys kicked his ass and ordered him never to return to Queens and turning Queens over to Spot's second-in-command. As an added bonus, Spot had sex with Killian's girlfriend who left him for Spot. It was a relationship which lasted only a few short weeks, but Killian never forgot it and had planned his revenge for the longest. She screamed so loud that she stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. This only caused him to become infuriated. He slapped her face so hard, he stung his hand. While he pinned her up against the wall, he forced her to look up into his devilish eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, baby. I was thinking about having a little fun with you and letting you go about your own business. But now I'm going to fuck your brains out and kill you, you cock-sucking slut!" Forcibly, he held his hand across her mouth as she struggled to get free. His body weight and height made it damn near impossible for her to escape. He immediately began lifting her skirt, feeling around to lower her pantalets so he could violate her. Apollonia could not believe what was happening to her. Here she was having a wonderful day, not a care in the world, and now she was at the mercy of an old nemesis of Spot's. What was worse, Spot was not able to save her. As these thoughts coursed through her mind, Killian began biting and kissing her neck, trying to provoke a sensation within her.  
  
"Come on. You know what I wanna do. Why don't you settle down and put your mind to it. You might like it." He said as he groped her breasts. Killian seemed to be getting the right reaction he wanted from her because she started screaming, although her sounds were muffled, and writhing to get free of his grasp. It was hopeless. An involuntary cry escaped her lips when he jerked her head back by her hair and forced a slobbering kiss on her mouth. Just as he was about to enter her, a pair of strong hands seized control of him. One punch, then another came crashing into Killian's face. Killian swung at his assailant, missing with every swing. His competition never missed his target, always landing a direct hit on his tough, but struggling body. Without warning, Killian pulled out a knife and jabbed it towards the attacker's chest. He missed. The hero made one kick box-like move to Killian's hand, causing him to drop the knife and scream in pain and frustration.  
  
Finally, the brave man grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards himself and smashing Killian's chest into his powerful thigh before throwing him to the ground and kicking him numerous times in the ribs. Killian laid there face down, moving slowly in pain. Apollonia watched the entire ordeal from a distance, shaken by the horror of what just happened to her. Her rescuer ran to her. "Are you alright, Mrs. Conlon?" Straining to catch her breath, she nodded in acknowledgement of his question.  
  
"Yes, I'm just shaken up a bit." She thoughtfully looked up at him, wishing to thank her savior, but was taken off guard when she saw who it was.  
  
"Jack." He looked at her with so much concern in his eyes. She tried to calm herself down but was overtaken by shock and mortification. Jack gently hugged her and told her it was okay. "It's gonna be alright." He told her repeatedly. He glanced over at the would-be rapist who was lying on the ground unconscious. "Come on. We'd better get you some treatment." Jack swiftly escorted her out of the alley back to his apartment. Without opposition, Apollonia obliged Jack's wishes as the two left the wounded attacker to meet his grisly fate, whatever it may be.  
  
~  
  
Giselle had begun spending more time in the company of David. David's visits were becoming more frequent and Giselle had to splice her time between working at the bookstore, attending to Apollonia, and entertaining David. David still had not worked up enough courage to ask her out on a date, but he was working on it. He even asked Blink for advice on how to approach the matter. Blink joked to him about using the old "Caveman Method" of knocking a woman upside the head and carrying her off to his place. David just thought he was crazy.  
  
He thought that it would be a good idea to take her to one of the cozy little restaurants that dominated New York, but he did not want the guys seeing him around town with Giselle and he did not want to give her the wrong impression about himself.  
  
"I'll take her to Brooklyn. There's very little chance of the guys finding out that I took her to dinner over there." He said to himself. "When I go see her tomorrow, I'll ask her if she'll go out with me. That would be great."  
  
As he spoke his thoughts aloud, Checkers walked up behind him. "So, you're talking to yourself now, David?" Startled, David quickly turned around to see who was addressing him.  
  
"No. I was just thinking my thoughts out loud to make sure I knew what I wanted to do."  
  
"Hey, don't get so defensive. If ya talk to yourself, dat's one thing. If ya start answering yourself, then dat's another story." David just rolled his eyes, bought a paper from him and went on home.  
  
~  
  
Sitting in a comfortable chair, mind racing with thoughts, Apollonia struggled to remain composed. Jack walked over to her holding a wet towel and a box of ice. "How are ya feeling?" He sincerely asked while lightly touching the corner of her bleeding mouth. "Better. Not totally fine, but better." She winced in pain as Jack touched a sore opening that bled continuously, constantly allowing her to taste the metallic flavor of her own blood. Jack could not stand to see her feeling like this. He was even angrier at the attempted assault on her. It kept playing over and over in his mind: the threat, the harm, the evil look in his eyes as Killian tried to have his way with her. Apollonia would never forget it. Neither would Jack. Apollonia broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think will happen now? What do you think he will do?"  
  
"Nothing if he wants to live." Jack said with a sinister tone in his voice. With that statement, Apollonia smiled as much as she could without hurting her lip. Apparently, Killian's strong hands had pushed the inside of her mouth into he teeth, causing injury. Apollonia couldn't believe that after all this time this Killian character would come to exact his revenge on Spot by forcing himself on her. He figured it was better to get back at Spot in death rather than in life. "If you want, you can stay here for the night. I don't think you should walk the streets after what just happened. The bulls have probably found him by now and he might try to say that you sent a mob after him, blaming you for his beating." She said sighing heavily. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here on the sofa." She gazed at him thoughtfully. "Don't worry. The sofa is much more comfortable than it looks." She smiled up at him as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Apollonia nodded to him and he jumped up to go to the kitchen and cook a delicious dinner. As he looked through the cupboards and pantry, Apollonia remained composed in her current surroundings. She instantly thought about Giselle and what she would say about her absence. She wondered how she could get a message over to her to let her know that she was safe. The day's events were too much for her to think about for right now and she reasoned that Giselle should not be so concerned for her and her whereabouts. Right now, she was in good hands.  
  
"I thought we should have some chicken and rice with vegetables. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, that fine. I love chicken." Jack smiled. "I was lucky enough to do some shopping the other day. Crutchy gave me some free chicken from the grocery store that he works for. It's good to have friends in high places." He joked. Apollonia lifted herself from the chair in which she was seated and walked over to a bureau drawer that had a framed picture on it. It was of Jack and the rest of the newsies during the strike. She softly smiled at the photograph, noticing Jack in the center of it looking like a gallant knight that had made a glorious victory. She scanned the picture towards the right and saw her love. Spot. She said to herself. She saw how incredibly cute he was in the photo. His eyes peering at her innocently. He looked innocent and childlike in the print. This was the Spot she met and fell in love with. The camera did not capture the tough, sexy womanizer that was known throughout New York. This was another side of Spot. The kind, gentler aspect of him. Her feelings of sadness and pain slowly began to resurface. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and she did not want to play the grieving widow role in Jack's presence. She looked away from the snapshot, hoping to eliminate her rising desolation.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen table, watching Jack as he slaved over a stove cooking a tasty meal. Taking a seat, she felt compelled to ask Jack a curious question. "Jack, um, how did you know that I was in the alley, or in the marketplace area?" Jack looked at her with sincerity. "I was kinda following you." Apollonia looked at him astonished.  
  
"I was in the marketplace talking to some of the younger newsies and hanging around watching the boxers in the ring. I caught a glimpse of you as you passed by. I was wondering what you had been up to since I saw you last and was curious as to where you were going. Then I saw Killian. And when that son-of-a-bitch started chasing you, I had to fight my way through the crowd just to catch up to you. I peeked through every alley until I finally found you. And you already know the rest." Apollonia was very grateful that Jack kept a protective eye on her. And seeing how he rescued her told her a lot more about him than she knew.  
  
"Jack, I can't tell you how appreciative I am for what you did. I will forever be in your debt. Thank you." Jack moved stealthily up to her and wiped the tear that was quickly streaking down her face. He then went back to finish cooking, leaving Apollonia to enjoy her one-night stay at his meek domicile.  
  
~  
  
Big, dark-fringed brown eyes; silky waves of dark brown tresses; full, rosy- tipped breasts; a small, scared figure in a dingy alley. These varied images turned slowly through Jack's mind. He felt tension growing inside him, angry tension and, yes, damn it, sexual tension. The grim visual of Killian putting his hands on Apollonia in the alley, forcing himself on her, was menacing in itself. He wanted to go over to her, lying in his bed, and comfort her. Well, more than comfort. Jack got up from the sofa and walked to his bedroom door. He opened it quietly as not to wake her. He saw her lying on her side with her back to him. Slowly, he strolled toward the bed, watching her sleep as her chest heaved up and down from her soft inhaling. He stood there taking in all of her beauty. As he lifted the covers to meet with her, he halted. He felt that he would be no better than Killian. And he didn't want Apollonia to end up hating him. But God, she is so beautiful lying there. I have waited for a moment like this for so long. Jack's thoughts were at the forefront of his mind, but his conscience was getting the better of him. But that was too bad, he told himself. He'd just have to get over wanting her. At least, for tonight. With that, he turned around quietly and exited the room, looking back at her one last time to check up on her and gaze upon her incredible beauty.  
  
~  
  
The following morning was eye-catching. As sunlight broke through the window, Apollonia was met with warm sunshine. She was delighted to have gotten a good night's rest after her hellish encounter of the day before. She felt unusually safe and at peace in Jack's humble abode. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt protected. Secured. Inaudibly, she walked to the door to enter the living room. She had been met by a half-dressed Jack. "Morning, Apollonia. How did you sleep?" He asked, rising from the table and acknowledging her.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I slept like a baby." Jack looked at her curiously. He always wanted to know what she looked like in the morning for some reason. He was quite pleased. Apollonia could not help but note his robust attractiveness. His tanned, muscular torso drew all her attention, despite her best intentions not to notice. Apollonia found she had to look away; her own thoughts embarrassed her. And she certainly did not want him to read them on her face. So, she looked away, hoping that he would not sense her awkwardness. Jack did notice, but he smiled to himself, not letting her see that he detected her embarrassment. "Um, I need to freshen up a bit. Where is your bathroom?"  
  
"Over on the left." He said pointing her to its direction. As she closed the door, Jack's feelings of tension began to resurface. He was very happy to see her, and even more happy that she allowed him to reenter her life. He wanted to protect her as well as love her. It had taken all of his will power to not join her last night. God how he had wanted to, but he knew it would be best if he didn't. He was dealing in precious territory - a widowed young woman who he had loved and lusted after for years who was almost the victim a gruesome, sexual attack. Although he wanted to protect her as if she was a helpless little girl, his mind registered quickly that she was a full-grown woman, with an attractive face, firm, ripe breasts and an amazing figure. That impression was made on his mind almost without him knowing it. Right now he was concerned for her life.  
  
Within a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom and made her way to the table where Jack had placed a plate of breakfast for her. "How's your lip?" He inquired, blocking her way to her seat and stroking her face so that he could inspect the damage. "It's still a little sore, but I should be okay after applying ice to it a few more times." He then pulled her chair out for her to sit before taking his seat right next to her.  
  
"I'm going to walk you to your house when we leave, alright? I don't think anything will happen today, but I want to be extra sure nothing happens."  
  
"That would be fine. But we should go to the bookstore, instead. Giselle will be there and I know she will want a definite explanation for my absence last night."  
  
"Of course, you have to let you big sister know where you were last night. Knowing her, she most likely called the police and had them looking for you all throughout Manhattan." He joked. She laughed, trying not to choke on the scrambled eggs that she was eating.  
  
"You're right. Knowing Giselle, she probably hired two armed Pinkerton detectives to go searching for me." Jack laughed at her salty remark as he proceeded to drink his coffee and read his newspaper. Once she finished her breakfast, Apollonia excused herself to go Jack's room and gather her belongings. Jack went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on a shirt that he retrieved the night before so he would not have to disturb her morning ritual the following day. After about five minutes, Apollonia came out of his room, made one more trip to the bathroom, and proceeded to leave the apartment with Jack in tow.  
  
~  
  
The bookstore was momentarily empty. Giselle was visited by David, who had hoped to ask her out for a date. Unfortunately he was met by a jittery and upset acquaintance. Giselle told him that Apollonia did not come home the previous night and she was worried about her. She was even more upset at Apollonia for not, at least, leaving a note. She remained frantic even though David assured her that Apollonia could not be in any danger and that she was in good hands. Shortly, Apollonia and Jack entered the establishment with ease.  
  
Giselle was ecstatic to see her, alive and seemingly in tact. "Mon Dieu! Apollonia, I was so worried about you! Where were you?" She inquired while holding Apollonia tightly and looking over at Jack with suspicion. David came up to them and looked over at Jack.  
  
"It's okay, Giselle. I had a long day yesterday and I just came to tell you that I'm taking the day off. I will be out for most of the day and you can run the store while I'm gone." Relieved that she was back in one piece, Giselle complied with Apollonia's wishes. She wasn't going to ask any questions; at least, not yet. Turning to Jack and David, Apollonia politely excused herself and went into the back room with Giselle, leaving the two young men to converse briefly.  
  
"So, Jack. What's the story?" David asked. "Too long to tell, too short to keep a secret." Jack commented. David looked at him confused. "I'll tell you at Brady's later on tonight. Meet me at 8 o'clock." David nodded. Jack walked over to the counter of the bookstore and looked back at David.  
  
"So, Dave. What's been up with you?"  
  
"Nothing much. I have been interviewing a couple of people for my research on the Five Points where people lived through chaos, gangs, and civil unrest in the 1860s. So far, nothing seems to be interesting enough to print. It's the usual stuff everybody already knows."  
  
"Remember what I told you, Dave, you gotta improve the truth. Haven't I taught you anything?" He said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, but remember, that was your specialty, not mine." David laughingly retorted. Jack chuckled, leaning against the counter while absentmindedly thumbing through a catalog that was left on the countertop.  
  
"So, Dave, I noticed you have been spending a lot more time wid Giselle." David looked at Jack surprised. "I saw you two walking taggeda a few days ago. What's da deal?"  
  
"Well, there's no deal yet. I mean, we're just friends right now. I've been trying to work up enough courage to ask her out, but ..." David trailed off in disappointment. "Hey, don't worry, Dave. Wid your looks and your figure, you can have any woman eating out of da palm of your hand." David smiled as the two stood there in silence. Within moments, Apollonia and Giselle appeared.  
  
"Listen, um, I've got a lot of errands to run and stuff to pick up, so, I'm gonna go now and leave you to your own devices." The ladies nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "Well, I'll be seeing you later, Apollonia. Take care of her, Giselle. And Dave, remember where to meet me. Eight o'clock. Alright?" David gave him a thumbs-up. Jack exited the bookstore and headed around the corner to carry out his responsibilities for the day. 


	16. I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 16: I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You  
  
Jack was on his way to the Vienna Model Bakery shop since his bread basket was getting a little low. Upon entering, he was met with a friendly greet. "Hello, Mr. Kelly. What can I help you with today?"  
  
"Oh, just da usual, Mr. Hagen, two loaves of bread, a bag of flour, and some breadsticks, please."  
  
Mr. Hagen went to retrieve the products as Jack waited patiently, leaning up against the counter. He looked out of the window and watched the many newsies selling their papes with ease. Bankers, bums, barbers, shopkeepers, and businessmen purchased papers on a daily basis, just as he told his friends years ago. He smiled to himself at those happy thoughts. He looked content as he gazed at the various passersby on the streets. From the World's distribution office to the statue of Horace Greeley, people went on about their business without a care in the world.  
  
Suddenly, he saw two figures of familiarity. Two well-dressed women were crossing the street carrying boxes. Obviously, they were shopping for clothes based on the size of said boxes. They were conversing happily as they were making their way to the block where the bakery was located. Mr. Hagen promptly gave him his bag of goods as he paid for them.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hagen. I'll be seeing you latah sometime."  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Kelly." Mr. Hagen said as he waved to him. As soon as Jack walked out of the door, he was intercepted by two women who were laughing as they chatted.  
  
"Hello, ladies." He said, catching them off-guard. "Oh, hello, Jack. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. I was just doing some shopping of my own and I saw you two walking down da street and thought I might say hello."  
  
"Well, we were just doing a little shopping of our own. For clothes, accessories, and other things we ladies buy to beautify ourselves."  
  
"With looks like you two, there's not much beautifying ta be done."  
  
Apollonia smiled at Jack with earnest eyes while Giselle looked at him with a hint of suspicion. "Do ya mind if I walk with ya?"  
  
"Not at all. That is, if you don't mind going to the House of Pierre to watch Giselle get fitted and measured for an evening gown." Giselle elbowed Apollonia as she snickered.  
  
"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, Giselle. I'm only teasing." Jack just looked on amused as he watched the two best friends verbally quarrel with each other.  
  
"Listen, I will go to the House of Pierre and get fitted for a dress and I'll leave you two to your own devices. Is that okay, cherie?"  
  
"That's quite fine, Giselle." Giselle then signaled for a horse-drawn carriage to pick her up. As the carriage came to a halt, the driver immediately helped her with the boxes she carried, as well as taking the boxes Apollonia was holding.  
  
"I will meet you at home around 3:00. By then, you should help me with some of the accessories and embroidery we purchased. Au revoir, chere." The driver snapped his whip and left their location as Jack and Apollonia watched it turn the corner.  
  
"So, how are doing today? You seem ta be in high spirits aftah last month's run-in with dat psycho."  
  
"I'm fine, Jack. I have decided to carry protection with me whenever I leave the house."  
  
"Ya have a gun or something?"  
  
"Better. I took a knife and strapped it to my leg garter. So, if he or any other man tries to have his way with me without my say-so, their going to be in for a real surprise." She said as she smiled mischievously. Jack snickered at her plan.  
  
"Are ya wearing it right now?"  
  
"No, I have Giselle walking around in broad daylight with me. And, of course, she has been replaced by my masculine bodyguard." He smiled at her comment. He hoped that she didn't see him blushing as the heat was steadily rising in his face.  
  
"I saw you exiting the bakery. Did you buy anything particularly tasty?"  
  
"Yeah, I was running out of bread and need to stock up. I'm thinking about cooking some pasta or something and I needed breadsticks ta go with the meal. This pretty Italian goil I used ta go out with taught me a few things about cooking Italian food."  
  
"I bet she was really good at giving cooking advice."  
  
"She was good at dat, among udda things. Uh,.. I mean dat."  
  
"I know what you meant, Jack." He quickly tried to catch himself with his last comment. He didn't mean to flaunt a past relationship in her face. However, she seemed unaffected and, more importantly, understanding. Jack quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, do ya have plans for da dresses you and Giselle bought?"  
  
"Well, Giselle and I were thinking about going to the theatre or to a cabaret show. We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Oh, because I was wondering if ya wanted ta go ta see da flickers with me one day. They have new shows every udda week and I thought that you might want ta see one of them with me."  
  
"Certainly, Jack. I would love that. When and what time?"  
  
Jack looked thrilled at her acceptance of the date. He didn't want to look desperate, so he kept his cool. "How does eight o'clock next Saturday sound?"  
  
"That's perfect. My store doesn't operate on the weekends and I don't have any plans set for that day anyway." Jack smiled at her.  
  
Within the hour, they made it to her brownstone. "Well, thank you for escorting me home."  
  
"No problem. It was my pleasure. So, I'll see you next Saturday?"  
  
"Oui, next Saturday."  
  
"Before I forget, do ya wanna eat somewhere before we see da flick?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds fine."  
  
"How about Tibby's?"  
  
"I like Tibby's. That sound great."  
  
"Good. I'll here for 6:30 p.m. so we can have dinner and dat will give us time to go to da theatre and get good seats." Apollonia nodded in concurrence. "Okay, well, I'll see latah." He then picked up her hand and kissed it. He remembered the last time he kissed her hand. It was in her bookstore where they first met. She too remembered that encounter.  
  
~  
  
All day long Jack had been distracted by thoughts of Apollonia. He wondered what it would be like to finally be with her. Seeing her wait for him, smiling with arms widespread, kissing him, caressing and holding him, loving him, making love to him. It was all too good to be true. "Keep it taggeda, Tiger." He said to his reflection.  
  
He wore a vest, all the buttons which were present except one, out of which peeped a shirt that looked as if it had been worn only a few times. His pants were presentable along with his shoes. And to complete his attire, he wore a jacket to look fit to be seen. After he gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, he proceeded to exit his apartment, headed for a night of relaxation and fun.  
  
~  
  
Jack and Apollonia made their way into Tibby's where it was busy yet quiet due to the restaurant being filled with adults rather than newsies and other kids of the working class. The two were greeted by the maitre'd and quickly escorted to a table in the center of the bistro where they could enjoy themselves in calm conversation. Once the maitre'd left, Jack began to initiate a discussion.  
  
"So, what's Giselle up to?"  
  
"I don't know. She's probably either working on her cross-stitch pattern or hiring a detective to spy on us."  
  
Jack smiled at her. "I take it that she's not too thrilled about us being out tagedda."  
  
"Don't take it personally, Jack. I don't think it's you. She's just looking out for me. That's all."  
  
"I thought that was both of our intentions where you are concerned." She looked considerately at Jack.  
  
"All things considered, just about everyone has had me on their minds. For the longest, different people have wanted me to come to them for support, but the people I'm most comfortable with are Giselle, David, Racetrack, Blink, Mush, and a few select others."  
  
"I hope I'm eventually added to that list." Apollonia lightly smiled at him, thinking it terribly sweet of him to say such a thing.  
  
"I believe that there is still room for one more addition." Jack smiled at her offer. Within seconds, Specs and Bumlets came up to them with menus. They greeted the two, paying particular attention to Apollonia.  
  
"Heya, Doll, how are ya doing?" Bumlets said, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek with Specs quickly following suit. Apollonia accepted their courteous gestures of friendliness as Jack looked on.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've seen ya last. How have ya been holdin' up?" Specs asked with much concern in his eyes. "I've been alright. I'm still miserable, but I'm holding up rather well." Bumlets reinforced his concern for her by firmly grabbing her hands while he knelt down towards her.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy ta know dat we are all here for you and you can come ta any of us for anything, ya heah?" Specs said. "Don't be a stranger, young lady." Bumlets added.  
  
"Well, on a lighter note, we thought dat since you two are heah, we should serve you our best dinner of the night and that would be roast duck with lemon sauce. And da best thing about it is it's our treat. Whadda ya say?" Jack looked at Specs and Bumlets in surprise. He wasn't expecting this, neither was Apollonia.  
  
"Well, that's awfully nice of you guys but.."  
  
"Please accept our acts of kindness. It's da least we can do for you, sweetie?"  
  
Not wanting to turn down their offer, she graciously accepted their warm hospitality.  
  
"Very good. We'll be back with your appetizers in just a jiffy." Specs and Bumlets quickly departed to the kitchen leaving the two to engage in conversation.  
  
"Well, looks like this night has a string of luck running through it."  
  
"It's not luck. It's friends that care about you." Apollonia looked at Jack with affection, detecting the warmth and sincerity in his eyes. Jack, too, could see something in her eyes, but it wasn't fire. Her vulnerability showed itself clearly. Once their dinner was brought to them, they ate and conversed the whole time, even laughing a few times here and there.  
  
"This is nice." She thought to herself.  
  
~  
  
In due time, Apollonia and Jack were seated in a theatre watching one of the brand new movies that had just come out. Apollonia kept her eyes on the screen the entire time while Jack watched the film silently, but casually. He kept looking over at her, wondering what was on her mind. There was no denying that in her seemingly composed state, she still displayed a sign of defenselessness. Perhaps it was something that Jack could only see due to what happened in the alley with Killian, but it could possibly be something much deeper. Even though her eyes were fixated on the movie screen, with an occasional laugh escaping her lips, Jack questioned to himself if she was alright. He speculated that she was still deeply upset and hurt, but she had the drive and determination to move on with her life. He wanted her to know that she would be alright, and that he wanted her to be alright. 


	17. Lush Life

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 17: Lush Life  
  
Jack and Apollonia made their way to Paddy's Tavern, a splendid, energetic bar that was known for the best liquor and lively entertainment. They occupied a table diagonally across from the band, which was playing a popular Irish ditty. The patrons at the bar were clapping their hands, slapping the table tops, and stomping their feet to the sounds of Gaelic tunes. Jack was enjoying himself immensely, drinking his beer and bopping his head up and down to the vivacious Irish melody. Apollonia was taking pleasure in the festivities herself, leisurely sipping her cola. He turned to her smiling. "So, how do you like them?"  
  
"They're great. Better than I expected." She said clapping to the music. Several customers were dancing all around them. Men and women dancing to their hearts content as the day's worries and miseries were left at the front door. Other drunken men tried to stay lucid in mind so that their wives would not suspect their shenanigans at home. Apollonia overheard two men declaring to each other that their wives would kill them if they found out they were out drinking. As soon as the music stopped, everyone applauded thunderously. The patrons made their way back to their seats and conversed as usual, until the next song began. Jack looked over at Apollonia, happy to see that she was enjoying herself. Jack called out to the bar maid to have another refill of beer sent to him. Turning his attentions back to Apollonia, she gave him her undivided attention. "So, how does it feel to be back in the real world?"  
  
"It's nice. Really nice. It feels great to be out again. Not closed off from the world."  
  
"Do you think Giselle would mind you being in a bar with a bunch of drunken fools and harebrained scabs?"  
  
"What I do is my business. Giselle means well, but she is not my mother. I go where I please." Jack was glad to see the spunk in her emerge. He made sure to let her know it.  
  
"That's one of the things I really like about you. Your fire. I like to see how close I can get to it without getting burned." Apollonia gave him a sly grin. As they conversed, three men approached the two, one with a beer in hand. "Hey dere, Kelly. What brings you to these drunk-infested quarters?" The man joked as the others laughed along.  
  
"Fellas, this is Apollonia Conlon. Apollonia, this is Bryan, Patrick, and Russ. We work tagedda at the Fenway Warehouse." Apollonia nodded in acknowledgement of each man. All were tall, muscular, and good-looking. Grabbing chairs from nearby tables, the trio decided to join them. "Is this your first time to Paddy's?" Bryan asked, a dark-haired, soft brown-eyed man with a friendly face. "Yes, it is. Jack was nice enough to show me a good time at his favorite hangout." Jack noticed his friends ogling her. Russ, the red-head, sat diagonally from her while Patrick sat to her immediate left. Their presence made Jack uncomfortable. He moved closer to her in his chair, trying to diffuse the tension both generated from the guys and building from within.  
  
All talked and consumed their alcoholic beverages until the band began to reconvene, planning to play their next song. "So, Apollonia, you like to dance?" Asked Bryan. "I love to dance. It's why I still have my amazing figure." The guys started "woo-hooing" at her comment. "I like her. She's a trip!" Exclaimed Patrick, his blue eyes flashing. Jack didn't like Patrick rubbing her back. His expression of disapproval was evident, but no one noticed as they were too busy having fun. "I've got an idea." Proclaimed Bryan. "Why don't you dance with me and we can leave these jokers to play poker and shoot the breeze."  
  
"Like hell you will! She's gonna dance wid me. Right, sweetness?" Said Patrick. "Like either of you have a chance once she sees how good I am." Said Russ, who was barely able to stand. Jack sat back watching how all of his friends were eager to dance with her. Seeing Jack's discontent look, Apollonia devised a quick solution to resolve the matter.  
  
"Waitress! Bring me a bottle of your best whiskey, please." Confused, all of them looked at her with wonderment. "Apollonia, what are you doing?" Jack whispered. Apollonia just smiled at him. All sat quietly as the waitress brought a giant bottle of whiskey to the table. "We are going to settle this once and for all." She opened the bottle with everyone looking on with curiosity. "Whoever takes the biggest swig, can dance with me."  
  
Provoked by the challenge, they all agreed to the bet. Bryan took his turn first, guzzling as much as he could without choking. He stood there proud, as if he proved himself victorious in the contest. Next was Patrick. He swallowed as much as he could without hurling over. He was not a heavy drinker, but the temptation of dancing with Apollonia and winning was too good to pass. As soon as he was finished, Russ took his turn. He was the most inebriated of the four and almost passed out. Much to Apollonia's surprise, Jack grabbed the bottle and took his swig. In a matter of twelve seconds, Jack held the record of drinking the most whiskey. He then turned to her. "Shall we?" He said, extending his hand to her.  
  
His friends were crestfallen from their defeat, but they figured they held their own. They watched as the attractive duo made their way to dance among the others. Apollonia pressed against him, relishing the feel of his hard body squeezing her breasts as his hand held her close to him. The band began playing a fast-paced melody and the two began waltzing across the dance section of the bar. Other couples were trying to keep up the pace and dance as well as Jack and Apollonia, but their rhythms were not in sync as they were for the dancing starlets. They mesmerized everyone in the bar as all eyes were on them. They danced and danced all the way through to the music's end. They brought the house down as everyone went into raptures over them. The two bowed and curtsied to their delighted audience. Apollonia smiled at her admiring spectators as did Jack. They walked back to the table to their applauding trio of friends.  
  
"Well, I must say, Ms. Conlon, you certainly have got some talent and a lucky dance partner at that!" Commented Bryan. She smiled at his compliment as she rested to slow down her rapid breathing. Jack looked over at her. "Ready to go?" She nodded her head in affirmation. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Jack threw down some money onto the table for the drinks and a tip for the waitress. They said their goodbyes to each other and the guys watched as Apollonia and Jack made their way out of the door.  
  
~  
  
Racetrack, Mush, Blink, and Crutchy spent their time at Sheepshead betting and watching the horses make their way to the finish line. Racetrack, who always had a bet on a different horse, kept screaming and cursing all the way through until the competition came to an end. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Dat's the fourth horse this week dat I bet on and it didn't make a damn impact on my wager!"  
  
"Awww, don't be upset about it, Race." Crutchy added. "The last thing ya need ta be doing is putting money on a stallion dat won't guarantee a win."  
  
"Listen, you play by your rules. I'll play by mine." Race snapped. He had been betting on several horses for the past week and so far every one of them lost their race. The last thing Racetrack needed was sympathy. Blink and Mush had their eyes on two young ladies that were sitting nearby, flirting with them from a distance. Both appeared to be women of high station and they displayed great amounts of flirtatious activity, directing it their way.  
  
"So which one do you want, Mush? The one on the right or the one on the left?"  
  
"Does it really matter, Blink? I'd do them both!" Both guys laughed and patted each other on the backs for their womanizing philosophies. Crutchy looked at them shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What's so exciting ovah dere?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Cast your eyes downward." Blink said, pointing to the girls a few rows down from them. Race nearly lost his marbles.  
  
"Are you guys kiddin' me!? Those goils are da easiest pieces of ass this side of Manhattan!" Blink and Mush looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"What are ya serious?"  
  
"Hell yeah, Mush. The pretty dark-skinned one gets as much play from guys as a rooster in a house full of horny hens. And the blonde, dat one sucks so much dick the goil walks around on her knees!"  
  
They guys screamed with laughter as Racetrack had given them the girls' notorious reputations. "Something tells me dat you tasted both of those babes." Blink stated.  
  
"No comment." Race said, puffing on his cigar.  
  
Blink and Mush snickered as Crutchy looked at Racetrack with embarrassing eyes. "Ya know, the way you guys treat goils ya nevah goin' ta find real love. Don't ya wanna be in love and spend da rest of ya life loving one person?" The other guys just looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
"Aww, come on, fellas. I mean, don't ya wanna have someone dat makes ya feel special and loved?"  
  
"Hey, listen, Crutch. We all want ta have someone ta love and love us back. But right now, all we're thinking about is twat and how much we can get!" Racetrack reiterated as Mush and Blink each second his motion. Crutchy just shrugged it off for the moment, knowing that his horny friends would eventually see things his way. They all turned their attentions back to the horse race and having a good time.  
  
~  
  
Jack walked alongside Apollonia as they strolled casually through the shaded paths of Central Park. The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly down the pathway. Side by side, they wandered, taking notice of the beautiful weather and squirrels running back and fourth on the grass. Apollonia liked how their tails rippled as they scurried about the ground. Nonchalantly, she looked up at Jack. "Well, Monsieur Kelly, this certainly is wonderful day we are having. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Wonderful." Jack responded, looking more like a giddy schoolboy than a virile, young man who was enjoying the company of a beautiful woman.  
  
"Do you get to see Medda very often?"  
  
"Not very often. I have gotten to see her from time to time when I accompany Racetrack and the others, but I haven't seen her perform for a while now."  
  
"Same here. The last time I saw her she had dancing midgets and jugglers onstage. I felt like I was at the circus." Apollonia giggled at his remark. Getting a breath of fresh air, something she had not done since she first materialized after her lengthy depression, she glanced up towards the trees, seeing how the leaves swayed back and forth in the warm wind.  
  
"So, tell me, Jack. How often do you get out and enjoy yourself?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I get out a lot. After a hard day's work I usually go to Paddy's Tavern or Brady's for a drink or two. Occasionally I have had to go out on a few dates. And not with the guys, mind you." She laughed quietly at his last statement.  
  
"Well, I hope that a date with me will be just as enjoyable as the dates you've had with other women." Jack looked down as the continued walking down the pathway. Watching lovers walking hand in hand as they passed by, Apollonia took clandestine glances at the cheerful couples. She could not help but notice the blissful vibes they were generating. That kind of energy she was very familiar with when it came to love. Nervous and tense, she took a sideways glance at Jack. "Um, Jack, do you mind if I ask you something?" Jack paused and politely waited for her question.  
  
"Why haven't you come forward to me sooner?" Jack looked at her quietly before answering her.  
  
"To me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny. I tried to forget you, but you were still burning inside my brain. I figured that I'll live a lush life in some small dive, rotting with the rest of those whose lives were lonely, too." Apollonia looked up at him compassionately. Jack decided to change the subject.  
  
"Tell me, what plays have you seen lately?" Apollonia and Jack walked and talked covering several topics before attending Irving Hall to enjoy a night of vaudeville entertainment. 


	18. Kiss From A Rose

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 18 - Kiss From A Rose  
  
Entertainment had always been an important feature of New York City life and a street called Broadway came to mean more than just a road. Musicals were now the rage in New York and people from throughout the city attended these lively functions.  
  
Jack and Apollonia sat in the orchestra section as they observed the sextet of ladies who dominated the stage. Male chorus members soon joined and got on their knees and sang to the women.  
  
"Tell me pretty, maiden, are there any more at home like you?" The chorus members sang and the house went into a tailspin. Cheers and tears erupted throughout the theatre as the men crooned to the six ladies on the stage. Ladies clapped and men whistled as the entourage of singers serenaded the young women who swooned to the sounds of their admirers. Apollonia found it gratifying to see such bliss in an audience. She found it quite pleasurable to be surrounded by so many lovers of the stage and plays. Jack looked on as he took pleasure in enjoying the events of the night as well. There was something else that remained in the back of his mind: her well-being. He told her once before that he wanted her to be happy and he'd always felt that his actions should've told her this. After all, actions speak louder than words. He believed that his conduct towards her would hopefully prove to her what kind of man he was. She then looked over to him as he lightly whisked his finger across the top of her hand.  
  
Seeing his serious expression, Apollonia grew bold enough to allow him to take her hand in his in public. Gently, she closed her fingers on his. She was delighted by the audacious things she'd done on these dates. Surely this newfound freedom was another sign that she had found another man she could love all her life. Jack, too, had found a partner. A respectable, intelligent woman who was heartbreakingly beautiful. A woman who shared his own quirky turn of mind, many of his beliefs, and a few of his doubts. With her, if she'd have him, he could withstand any storm that could come their way.  
  
~  
  
Later on that night, Apollonia and Jack made their way to Von Werdt's, a quaint and cozy little restaurant that many New Yorkers raved about. The affordable cuisines were more than what they bargained for, much to their delight. After they placed their orders, Jack tenderly smiled at her and initiated a conversation. "So, how did you like the performance?"  
  
"It was rather enjoyable. Better than I had expected." Apollonia had heard about the Floradora Girls that performed at the Broadway Casino. She had heard that their performances were rather entertaining and wanted to see them for sometime. She was gratified that Jack had offered to take her to see them.  
  
Jack saw how beautiful she really was. Her dark hair was hanging over her shoulders as her dark eyes shined. Her figure was extremely feminine and he couldn't help but look her over and over. Everything from the pink rose in her hair to the curve of her long lashes pleased him. His eyes then fell upon her breasts, large and luscious as they were, they popped out of the squared neckline that showed them off magnificently. He decided to stop staring, lest he was prone to throw her onto the table and ravage her right there. Within a couple of minutes, their dinner arrived. Apollonia began to dine on her Pork Tenderloins with Apple Sauce as Jack began consuming his Chicken Fricassee with a side order of mashed potatoes.  
  
Well into the dinner, as she sipped her tea, Apollonia proceeded to question him. "Jack, what are your thoughts about us?"  
  
Jack paused for a second before responding. "I love being with you. Being seen with you, being in your presence. When we're close, I must constantly fight my own feelings. I want to be even closer. I enjoy talking you, spending my time with you. Making sure you are happy. I love making you smile. Your smile is one of the most captivating things about you. It spreads like a butterfly. I've been waiting for someone like you. You're a dreamer, just like me. And you have a spirit that I am drawn to. When I'm with you, you make me feel alive."  
  
Apollonia was mystified, yet relieved to hear such sincerity in his words. She had no idea that Jack had felt this strongly about her. Jack had trouble reading the expression on her face. "Did I scare you?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just wanted to know your thoughts on the matter. That's all."  
  
Apollonia decided not to make any more conversation concerning the inevitable bond that they were sharing. They continued to dine and enjoy the romantic rendezvous as the night went on by.  
  
~  
  
Once they approached her brownstone, Apollonia felt relieved and pleased with the night's events. She turned to him, staring straight into his caring eyes, and thanked him.  
  
"This was a wonderful night. I had a very lovely time. Thank you, once again, Jack."  
  
"You're very welcome, Darling." Mon Dieu! He said Darling. She thought to herself. Unfalteringly, he stepped towards her, his eyes fixed onto hers. Gently, he bent down and kissed his lady love tenderly on the lips. It was a rewarding kiss, laced with a slightly heated passion behind it. He parted her lips with his tongue, just enough to stick the tip of it into her mouth to taste her and give her a taste of himself. She did not resist. As a final gesture, he brushed his lips softly onto hers to gather a lasting feel. Apollonia stood spellbound. After a moment of silence, she decided to make her way into her home.  
  
"Good night, Jack." She huskily said. Jack watched her as she made it up the steps and entered her luxurious abode. Once she disappeared, Jack smiled to himself and casually made his way back to his modest dwelling, while enjoying the grandeur of the New York City atmosphere.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia laid back in her chair reminiscing about the night's events. She was delighted to have had such a wonderful time with Jack. She pondered on the questions and comments he made to her during dinner. A blissful smile spread across her face as she touched her lips that were still wet from Jack's moist lips when she was startled by a sudden presence.  
  
"Giselle! You scared me."  
  
"Not as much as you scared me, mon chere." Said Giselle, casually walking toward her. "What happened tonight?" She asked sternly. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You'd better tell me what happened or I will make you wish you were dead!" Apollonia laughed at Giselle's flimsy attempt to threaten her. "Giselle, you never cease to amaze me with your sad attempts of dominance." She made her way to sit in front of her, arms crossed, and set on hearing everything Apollonia had to say. "He said that he likes my spirit. He likes being with me. He wants to make me happy."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"What else did he do?" Apollonia looked at her puzzled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your handsome suitor, in addition to having a mouth, also has two hands."  
  
"He never touched me, at least not the way you are thinking. He was respectable the entire time. I swear." Giselle did not believe her. Apollonia knew that she shouldn't have lied, but she did not want Giselle implanting negative thoughts into her head, nor did she want Giselle to know about her growing feelings for Jack. It was a constant battle of wills trying to move on with her life without Spot. It would be too much for her to have Giselle playing big sister to her while trying to decide what was best for her.  
  
"How much power does your irresistible Irishman have over you?"  
  
"As much as you have over David." Apollonia snapped. Giselle was shocked to hear Apollonia say something so impudent. And she was embarrassed that she would bring David's attraction into the conversation.  
  
"Be honest with me. What else did he tell you?" Giselle inquired. "He told me that he loved the way I smiled. That it spreads like a butterfly. That he has been waiting for someone like me for a very long time. Before he even met me he said. He says I make him feel alive. One with the world. I was so touched."  
  
"When a man starts to touch you with words, he is not far off with his hands."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with words." Apollonia replied. "Please, Apollonia. Words can be just as bad. I'd prefer a drunkard at the bar touching your derriere than to have him tell you your smile flies like a butterfly!"  
  
"Spreads like a butterfly." Apollonia corrected.  
  
"Spreads, flies. Whatever! Mon Dieu! Just look at you! I can see it now. One stroke of his finger and you'll be on your back!"  
  
"You're wrong! Jack is a well-mannered young man. Why do you dislike him so much?"  
  
"I don't dislike him. I just don't trust him. I'm only looking out for you, cherie. I don't want you to fall head-over-heels with someone only to be heartbroken again. Your heart cannot take the pain." Giselle stressed. Apollonia lovingly smiled at her friend and held her hands for effect.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Giselle. I understand that you are looking out for my well-being. But you have to understand that this is a choice that I will have to make and if I choose to go further with Jack, it will be my decision, not yours."  
  
"Just remember; when it comes to bed, there is no difference between a former newsie, president, or even a priest!" Giselle left the parlor to go to bed, leaving Apollonia with her midnight thoughts of Jack.  
  
Little did she know that Jack was thinking about her, too. Lying in bed, topless and sexy, Jack recalled everything that they talked about from the first time in years that he spoke to her. Did she like what I had to say to her? Was she touched or terrified? Does she know what I said was genuine? How does she feel about me? She is so damn gorgeous. Her warm, satin and lace-clad body did nothing for his resolve or his control. It was only by forcing himself to think of other things that he could finally ignore the memory of the scent of her and the feel of her very womanly curves in his arms and fall fast to sleep. Damn this is torture! Was his last waking thought. 


	19. Love Reinvented

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 19 - Love Reinvented  
  
David was finishing up his work at "The New York Sun" as he hustled to get out of his office. Denton was off on an assignment and had passed off most of his responsibilities to David. As he gathered his belongings, he was startled by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, there, Dave. Ready ta go?" Jack said. "Yeah, just give me a minute."  
  
Once he gathered his notebooks together, David hurried out of the office with Jack trailing behind him. "Ya seem to have your work cut out for you, Dave." Jack said, smiling as he watched his friend struggle with the gobs of paperwork he had to slave over in his apartment.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a living. And it's not like I have much of a life to begin with. I'm either at work or sleeping. I don't have time to do much anything else."  
  
"Well, you have time to hang around with me."  
  
"That's different, Jack. I always have time for a friend." Jack smiled at his warm statement. They continued to walk through the streets to make their way to David's apartment building.  
  
Once inside, David pulled out some drinks for the two of them and happily sat down, preparing to reveal whatever thoughts crossed their minds.  
  
"So, what's been up with you, Jack? How's Apollonia since you saw her last?"  
  
"Apollonia is doing fine. After that incident with Killian, I was worried that she would close herself off from the world again. But she seems to be holding herself taggeda. She's a real trooper."  
  
David concurred with a nod. He knew that Giselle spent much of her time with Apollonia, but he did not find it appropriate to ask about her, especially since he wanted to eventually ask Giselle out.  
  
"So I take it that you are helping her out of her shell."  
  
"You could say that. I go to her bookstore at least once a week to check up on her. We sit and talk for a while usually. We went to see a flicker and to Tibby's a while ago. After dat, we went to Paddy's Tavern and just hung out. And we went ta Irving Hall ta see Medda."  
  
David was surprised. "Wow, Jack. You don't waste any time, do you?" Jack looked at him confused.  
  
"What's dat suppose ta mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are really redeeming yourself for what you are doing. I mean it's not everyday a guy looks after the widow of a friend that he became enemies with because he made a pass at his woman."  
  
Jack looked down. "I know what you're saying, David. But it's much deeper than that. Spot told me on his deathbed that he wanted me to look out for her when he died. And he knew that I loved her." Jack made the last statement with a melancholy tone. David looked at his friend closely, giving him his undivided attention. He knew that there was something else that Jack was not telling him, and his inquiring mind wanted to know what it was.  
  
Jack remained quiet, looking as if he was reflecting on something.  
  
"Jack what are you thinking about?" David inquired.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for it anymore. I love that woman so much. She consumes me, alright? It ain't petty love, it's not being smitten like puppy love - this is real. This is the thing that people always want. It's been happening for thousands of years and it's happening to me now. It's been happening ever since I met her for the first time in her store. I think about her every single day. I wake up thinking about her. I can feel her when I go to bed at night. I sit there and cry because I love her so much - it's not even sorrow at times; I'm just happy that I can have her. Do you know what a gift it is to have someone like that?"  
  
David listened carefully. He knew that Jack was being serious about this entire deal.  
  
"You might know her in a different respect than I do, but I know her for real. I don't know what Spot was thinking, but I am glad that he was thinking about her and me, and giving us his blessing if we decided to be together. I will always thank Spot in my prayers for that. He knew that I would take care of Apollonia, and I intend to do just that." A small tear started to form in David's eye. He had never heard anything so touching and bittersweet in his life. He turned his head to wipe his eye, not wanting Jack to see him being so sentimental. He knew that Jack was truly happy for the first time in his life since they had known each other. And that happiness made David all warm inside.  
  
"You know, Jack, I always knew that you were a hopeless romantic, but I never knew that you were a romantic fool." He said grinning. Jack just shoved him childishly.  
  
"Well, I just hope that she sees me in the same way as I see her."  
  
"I'm sure she does." David said sincerely.  
  
~  
  
Reflecting on the past dates and words exchanged, Apollonia was feeling like she was on an emotional roller coaster. Sitting in her room, she reminisced on Jack's expressions, his actions, and his questions. She thought that if his feelings for her were so strong, she should perhaps see what he had to offer. Recalling what he said to her, she could tell that his words rang true.  
  
Although Jack was warm and inviting, she wasn't sure if she was ready. While Spot gave his blessing, Apollonia felt guilty about giving herself to another man, even though a force greater than infidelity had torn them apart. Everything was so confusing to her concerning the situation, especially since Spot was her first. She needed to talk to someone; someone who could steer her in the right direction. She knew just who to contact.  
  
~  
  
"Alright, guys. Here it is. I'm gonna place bets for you on tomorrow's race on Wildfire. Wildfire is a new horse that came to Sheepshead last week and I have a burning suspicion that this horse is a sure winner."  
  
"That's what you said about the last new horse that came there and we almost lost our shirts!" Blink retorted. "Aw, come on, fellas. This is the perfect opportunity to regain what we lost and then some." Blink and Mush just looked at each other to confirm Race's insanity. Feeling at a loss, Racetrack walked away to let the two roommates play cards while he smoked a cigar. A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Apollonia, howya doing, Doll?" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey, fellas. Look who decided to come and visit us mooks?" Blink and Mush rejoiced at seeing Apollonia.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie. Howya doing?" Said Blink, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mush hugged her and gave her a pinch on the cheek. Pulling a seat out from the table, Blink offered a place to watch them play a few games as usual. "Um, I'm not going to watch you guys play. I actually came to talk to Race about something, in private."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Racetrack led her to the window where they could talk on the fire escape. Looking out above the apartment roofs, Apollonia relaxed her nerves while Racetrack continue to smoke his cigar liberally.  
  
"So, what's up, cuteness?"  
  
"Well, as you already know, I've been trying to move on with my life; hanging with you guys, running my business, and it hasn't been easy. While trying to reclaim my life, I have been taking pleasure in the company of a certain young man."  
  
"Okay, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"It's Jack." Racetrack whipped his head around to look at her, practically snapping his neck. Apollonia looked down shyly. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"Sweetie, that's great. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure about getting involved with him. I mean, you know the history we have and all. And with Spot's passing, I have been trying to remain focused on recovering. Then Jack comes into my life and seems to make things better. I'm very pleased by his presence and his need to protect me."  
  
"Well, you've been down in the dumps for almost a year now, and you know that we are always here for you. And Jack seems to want you to be happy, too. So, what's the problem?"  
  
"I always assumed that Jack had some ulterior motive to be with me. Perhaps that he wanted something he didn't have or that he was jealous of Spot. His words told me that his feelings for me were deep and true. Although I'm flattered by his genuineness, I'm still a little scared about getting involved with him. And Giselle, with her big sister role isn't helping either. I'm so confused."  
  
"Look, when two people love each other - truly love each other - acting on that love is never wrong. It's a very natural thing. It's how people show they love each other. That's why it's called making love. And if Jack feels this strongly about you that he wants to be with you, you should oblige him, especially if you feel something for him." In her heart, she knew this was true, but acting on her feelings is what caused her dilemma.  
  
"In giving myself to Jack, I feel like I would be cheating on Spot."  
  
"Listen, Spot told you on his deathbed that he wanted you to live your life and be happy. He even gave you his blessing. You would be cheating Spot if you didn't do as he asked." Racetrack's words struck a cord in Apollonia. She never thought about it that way. Her obsession with holding onto Spot's memory and not moving on with her life would have been a greater predicament.  
  
"Listen, I have known Jack for several years. When he is set on something, he follows all the way through. He must have had it bad for you when he and Spot fought over you. And I can't say I blame him." He said smiling hoping to motivate a beam of positivism in her. Before leaving, Racetrack put his arm around her and gave his last words of comfort.  
  
"Listen, I know that you would do the right thing. And whichever way you choose, I will back you 100%." He hugged her and left her with those words of wisdom. 


	20. As If We Never Met

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 20: As If We Never Met  
  
Jack and Apollonia civilly exited Madison Square Garden, walking among the many muckety-mucks that Jack used to make fun of when he was in his teenage years. He looked quite dashing in his suit. One might have taken him for high society quality. He certainly looked the part, and with Apollonia standing next to him they looked like a splendid couple who were out enjoying a night on the town like many New Yorkers did.  
  
"That was a very good play. I didn't think that the girl was going to go to the boy at the end."  
  
"I know. They like to keep you guessing." Jack concurred. Walking towards the sidewalk, Jack regained the sudden urge to look at her, in much the same way he had been looking at her during the play. She looked down, with a mixture of uncertainty and coquettishness. He gently stopped her, turning her to face him. The gaslight torches put small, hard reflections in her dark eyes. When he placed his finger underneath her chin to bring her eyes back to his, she didn't resist, but she really didn't want to look at him right now, either. She knew the rising heat flushing her cheeks would reveal her inner most thoughts. She became brave and looked into his hazel- colored orbs. With loving tenderness, he began to slowly kiss her. His lips softly touched hers with an undaunting passion. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Apollonia did not resist, only relishing in the moment of this beautiful man who was successfully seducing her. Eyes closed, lips touching, the visions in her mind swirling around like a tornado ripping through a field. Jack did not only touch her with words, he touched her with his heart, mind, body, and soul. She thought to herself, "Could this be real?"  
  
He kissed her tenderly, then hungrily, tasting the lips that he had been deprived of. She responded with equal fervor, while he used his hands to slowly caress her shapely body. I can't get enough of her. He thought. He was intoxicated with thoughts of what could happen. Seeing her body at its glory. Touching every inch of her. This is what he wanted for the longest time ever since they met.  
  
As his hands gracefully slid up and down her sides and back, she savored the feeling of his large, manly hands roving over her small body. It brought shivers down her spine as desire coursed through her psyche. Visions began appearing to her: images of love, dancing couples, roses, carousels, shooting stars, Spot. My God! Hastily Apollonia broke the kiss. Jack looked at her surprised. Apollonia proceeded to shake her head to clear away the vibrant images that she had been thinking of. Jack's seduction was tempting and alluring. And she admitted that she would not have been content with just a kiss. She knew what it would lead to. And she felt so guilty for her lustful feelings for Jack. That she would desire her dead husband's friend was too much for Apollonia's loyalties. Her heart pounded violently within her chest. As she tried to regain her composure, Jack searched her eyes for answers.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter? Are you alright?" He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Look, Jack. I know that we have been spending a lot of time together and you have shown a high regard for me, but I don't know what to do. I'm worried. I'm confused. I'm skeptical. And, most of all, I'm scared. Scared of what will happen if we go any further and..Oh, God.. I'm sorry. I just.. I.."  
  
Swiftly, she ran to a carriage and proceeded to climb into it, her black satin dress shimmering brilliantly in the night. The coachman cracked his whip to the horse and began driving it to its destination. Jack stood there, dumbfounded and saddened as he watched the carriage go into the distance, turning at the corner.  
  
~  
  
Brady's was quite busy this night. Being that it was Friday, the bar was noisy and lively as usual. Sitting at the bar, Jack tossed down a beer while looking around, scanning the patrons who were present. He saw various men who had gotten a chance to get out of the house, away from their wives and families just to enjoy a few hours hamming it up with friends. Throughout the bar he saw men flirting with a variety of women. Some were flirting back with them, while others blew them off and wished not to be bothered. Over in the corners he saw a few couples making out. Some were actual couples; others were men propositioning prostitutes for a night of fun. Seeing this assortment of activity throughout the place only increased his anxiety and lowered his spirits. He wished that the date had not ended so soon and so harsh. He couldn't believe that he just stood there when she broke away and ran after giving him a speech. That was so unlike him.  
  
He looked again at the varying customers, focusing on the ones that were involved in salacious activities. He witnessed a man lifting a woman's dress, exposing her leg which had a garter belt fastened around her solid thigh. He was kissing her neck while she reveled in his licentious behavior. Jack then looked over and observed another set of lovers as they were zealously kissing and groping each other. Before long, the twosome continued out of the door, clearly to carry out a night of sexual endeavors. Becoming jealous, Jack called out to the bartender to refill his glass. All of this activity made him resentful of the others. How he had wanted this night to be particularly romantic, especially when he had sudden visions of Apollonia's lush, naked body underneath him. After the bartender returned, Jack began fantasizing some more. He wanted Apollonia to tell him that she loved him. That she wanted to be with him and his alone. Despite himself, Jack shifted. Thinking of her always did this to him, he grimaced. Scenes of Apollonia filled his mind. Apollonia naked in his bed, giving herself so readily to him. Her head thrown back, lips parted in passion as she forced her petite, tight body against his. The fantasy was inviting. Jack just took a whiff of his drink, gulped it down in one swallow, and headed out of the door.  
  
~  
  
The lights in the house were dim. The clock chimed ten times, signaling the hour of the night. Giselle had already left the house to return to her apartment. Apollonia was home alone. She heard a knock on her door; the visitor hoping that she was still awake. Within the minute, Apollonia answered the door, finely dressed for bed. She was startled to see Jack so soon after her abrupt leaving earlier that night.  
  
"Jack, what are you.."  
  
"Apollonia, we have to talk. I know that you are not up to seeing me right now, but I have to talk to you. Let me in, please."  
  
Hesitant and nervous, she opened the door to let him in. He walked over into the parlor, eyeing the plush surroundings. Sighing, he quickly turned to face her.  
  
"Listen, before you go and kick me out, I have to ask you this one important question. How do you feel about me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to know how you feel about me. I hope you weren't just being a tease all this time and I will be very hurt if you were just playing around with my feelings."  
  
"Jack, I can't believe that you came here to ask me if I'm a tease.."  
  
"I'm not calling you a tease." Jack interrupted. "I just want to know if you feel the same way for me as I feel for you."  
  
Troubled, Apollonia tried to maintain self-control, but Jack's presence and interrogation had only heightened her anxiety. "Jack, I'm sorry for running off like that. I wasn't trying to lead you on, but I wasn't sure if I should go further with you just yet. I've talked to many others about us, and everyone says that I should go with my heart. I didn't know what to do then. And I'm still not sure." She turned around and made her way upstairs, with Jack trailing right behind her.  
  
As soon as she marched into her bedroom, Jack seized her by the forearm and turned her around, facing him. "Apollonia, why are you running away from me?"  
  
"Because you have come into my life and made me question my own allegiance. The more I get of you, the stranger it feels. Was there a reason you came and changed my life? Because it won't change back. I was trying to forget you, but I can't act as if we never met. Jack, what is your angle?"  
  
"Apollonia, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. You know that I have never stopped thinking about you. For years, I have tried to approach you with my feelings, but I never gathered up enough courage to talk to you. Not with Spot protecting you every chance he got. I know that you will always have a place in your heart for Spot, and I can't fault you for that. After all, he was your husband. I know you loved him. But I would appreciate it if you allowed me to rise to the occasion and show you I can be a good man to you. When we're close, I must constantly fight my own feelings. I want to be even closer." He gently laced his fingers with hers as he stepped towards her, forcing her to look up into his hazel eyes. She stepped back, looking away as he kept a close watch on her. "I am here for you. I will always be here for you."  
  
Apollonia was silent for a moment before she nodded. "I know. You saved me, Jack. If it wasn't for you, I would've died silently in the privacy of my own home. I have Giselle, Race, and the other guys to be there for me, but you have really come forward and helped me out of my depression and live life. I truly appreciate it. You're a wonderful friend."  
  
"I'm just a friend?"  
  
"Well. no, not really."  
  
"What am I then?" Jack said slowly sauntering toward her.  
  
She sighed quietly. "Jack, I've felt at peace around you ever since I first heard your voice. You're the only person I've ever loved since I lost Spot." "Loved?" She nodded. "I know that you said you feel the same way towards me. But I'm not sure if my feelings are infatuation and not genuine." She was cut off as Jack suddenly, yet gently clutched her by the arms. "Stop thinking that you don't care for me." He whispered. "I've always known that you felt something for me. Whether it was love, lust, or seventh heaven, your feelings were clear. It was evident in your eyes. You have always known in your heart of hearts that you loved me. And I care too damn much for you. And tonight I'm going to show you how I feel the best way I know how." Much to her surprise, Jack began walking so that her back was facing the bed. While he did this, he kept his eyes on her, letting her know that this was real. This moment was going to happen. Without saying a word, Jack joined her on the bed and began to kiss her. At first, it was gentle, but then became more forceful. He paused for a moment looking for any kind of disapproval from her. It was not like him to force himself on a woman. She made no move to stop him. He slipped his hand up her leg and caressed her thigh. He raised her gown high above her waist and slid her pantalets down and removed them. He then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. His hands began unbuttoning the back of her chiffon nightgown. Her magnificent breasts were exposed to him for the first time in all their glory. She knew that he had waited for this moment for the longest and she had no qualms about giving herself to him now.  
  
He then took off his shirt and pants, throwing each of them to the floor. His underwear was the last to leave his beautiful body. Apollonia watched in awe as she gazed upon the now muscular Jack Kelly. The former newsie that had all of New York in an uproar years ago. For the first time, Apollonia saw his manhood. Its largeness and rigidity did not frighten her. Spot was also well-endowed. After all, it was a part of him, and she loved him. Swiftly, he positioned himself between her legs and used his knee to separate her knees. He lay on top of her now, supporting his weight with his elbows. Despite her raging desire at the marvel of his chest against hers, Apollonia began to tense. She had no idea what to expect. As Jack gazed into her eyes, Apollonia felt the first drive of his manhood and she instinctively gasped at the force of his penis. With each motion, both moaned and grunted miraculously. Jack kissed her as his body moved up and down, in and out of her blushing rosebud. His power lied in the clench of a fist, but Apollonia's power lied elsewhere, within the velvet cavity between her thighs. This type of power was well-known to him and he had no problem being under its spell.  
  
Jack continued his mounting assault with no intentions of stopping. He even felt her answering his thrusts with equal passion and force. Apollonia felt her breathing and desire swirling upward, upward, like a coil being pulled tighter and tighter at both ends. Jack's thrusts became more rapid and rhythmical as Apollonia's responses became more and more amorous and vocal. Both were moaning with ferocious intensity. Apollonia's vagina pulsated as her vaginal lips clenched Jack's member for everything it was worth. With one last powerful pelvic thrust, she heard his great shuddering cry and saw him suspended over her for the longest moment. Every muscle tensed as he poured all his loneliness, all his pain, all his love into her.  
  
He then lowered himself onto her, panting. Apollonia loved the slippery feel of him now, the thin patina of sweat which covered both of their bodies, and the feel of his weight on her. It just felt..right. Even though he still supported his weight with his elbows, she pulled him to her and kissed him. She knew now she would be complete with what he could give her, not just his lovemaking, even though it was certainly wonderful enough, but with his body and soul.  
  
Jack and Apollonia touched each other softly, whispering endearments to one another. "You are so beautiful." Jack said, drawing back to stare down at her. With a single finger, he traced teasing patterns over her lips where his kisses had left her skin damp, and she moaned low in her throat at his play. Jack trailed passionate kisses along her throat and then dipped lower to claim her breasts. Attracting each throbbing peak into his mouth in turn and suckling gently until she bellowed out in pleasure. Tossing feverishly beneath him, Apollonia wrapped her legs around his hips, straining ever closer as his mouth continued its scintillating performance. She arched to him in uncontrollable ecstasy when he moved lower to explore her womanhood. Her climax was shattering, pulsing through her in waves of rapture that left her compliant to his will. Jack did not want her to be just a mere recipient of his ardor; he wanted her to share his excitement. Fitting himself to her intimately, he rubbed his hips sensuously against hers, wanting her to feel the passion in him.  
  
"Apollonia," He murmured thickly and kissed her again. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him with open adoration. "Love me." He told her huskily. A contentment had stolen over her, something elemental and wanton stirred to life within her. She wanted to satisfy him as perfectly as he had pleased her. Apollonia reached down to caress him and urged him over to his back. She explored him hungrily with greedy kisses, searching to find his most erotic zones and teasing him to the peak again and again without the completion his body craved. Moving lower, her lips sought the hardness of his desire and she took him into her warm, wet mouth. She sucked on it as he had to her nipples. As she sucked his large cock, Jack's breathing became heavier and faster. The more she sucked, the more he panted. As she continued her control over his body, Jack's head thrashed from side to side, bringing him to extreme heights of erotica. He exploded into her mouth, filling it up with his searing, salty fluid while letting out a loud and guttural scream. She liked feeling the spurts of his liquid hitting the back of her mouth, traveling down her throat in a silky river of passion. She swallowed every single drop of his seed. To give such pleasure was a delight. Jack laid there in a coma-like state, yet he looked serene. She slowly crept up to his face and kissed his pretty lips. He responded swiftly. She found it titillating to taste herself from his mouth while mixing the remains of his love drops still simmering in her hot orifice. Jack was turned on by it as well. She gently laid her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the sounds of their heavy breathing lull them to sleep. 


	21. Sexual Confessions, Passionate Obsession...

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 21: Sexual Confessions, Passionate Obsessions  
  
Although bright and sunny, the iciness from the cold wind easily told another story. Giselle entered the brownstone with a box of beignets for her and Apollonia to have for breakfast. Freezing from the frosty weather, she promptly set a log on fire in the fireplace. After she took pleasure in the warmth of the flames, she went into the kitchen and began placing the treats onto small plates. Seeing that the box of tea had not been opened, she began boiling water and slicing lemons to prepare for the succulent beverage. She thought that it was about time for Apollonia to wake up and found it unusual that she was still asleep. Slowly, she crept up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top, she opened the door to Apollonia's bedroom and quickly found out that she was not alone. Jack was sound asleep, sleeping peacefully with his arm around Apollonia. Giselle was somewhat shocked, but was not totally surprised by the situation. She figured sooner or later Jack would have gotten close enough to bed her. But, if he truly did love her, she thought, where's the harm in it? Calmly, she went back downstairs, turned off the stove, put her coat back on and left the house without making a sound.  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the woman who was sleeping next to him. His ultimate desire had finally come true. He won the heart of Apollonia. He reminisced on how last night's events had gone over. The lovemaking was unbelievable. He had numerous fantasies of them intertwining their bodies into one being, sealing their love for one another in close embrace. He felt that even if they were together intimately, he would still feel that he needed to be closer. He felt that he waited forever to taste those lips of wine. He also wanted to let Apollonia know that she, too, had found another partner. She did not have to go on as the beauty-as-loner. She could still love someone; have someone to love and treasure. And that someone was Jack. He lightly kissed her on the forehead as she slept silently against his chest, pulling her closer to him.  
  
~  
  
David would make weekly visits to Jack's place as usual. In between writing articles and developing projects, he needed time to unwind. And who better to unwind with than his best friend. Sitting on top of the apartment building, David and Jack talked for a lengthy period of time. Gazing up at the starry sky and inhaling the New York air, the two comrades looked out over the city skyline of Lower Manhattan. Jack was pleased that he left the former life of solicitation behind him. He finally had a woman in his life; a true love. He grinned to himself, remembering that he had not told David of his newfound romance.  
  
From work to women, they covered the gamut of topics that men of their age discuss. David was reluctant to bring up Giselle, even though he knew that Jack was most likely wondering what the deal was between the two. He quickly inhaled before guzzling a drink of his beer.  
  
"I'm going to ask Giselle out tomorrow." He simply stated.  
  
"Ya haven't asked her out yet?"  
  
"No, I mean, I want to, but I'm always too scared. And you know how I am around the opposite sex." Jack just laughed at his last statement. He remembered vividly how David once tried to ask a girl out and he nearly urinated on himself due to extreme angst. He had been apprehensive to ask girls out ever since.  
  
"Dat's great, Dave. I'm sure she'll accept."  
  
"I hope so. It's been a long time since I have been out on a real date and it has taken me this long just to talk to Giselle without looking like an idiot. I just hope she says yes."  
  
"She will." Jack assured him. Jack took a brief moment to pause as David continued consuming his buzz-inducing beverage.  
  
"Guess what, Dave?" David looked at Jack waiting for his response. "Apollonia and I are tagedda, officially."  
  
"That's great, Jack. I always knew you two would be together. And I wish you both the best." David said as he briskly patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Dave." Jack paused for a second wondering about David's congratulations and felt compelled to ask him something.  
  
"Tell me something, Dave. How did you know that I cared so much for her?"  
  
David looked at his friend with a composed gaze. "It's like this, Jack. Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say."  
  
Jack looked thoughtfully at David. He was so touched by his friend's words.  
  
"I know that you told me that you loved her, but I knew that you loved her deeply. Deeply enough to stay away from her even though it was tearing you up inside. You have real heart and real courage. And it takes a real man to do what you did. Apollonia is a very lucky woman."  
  
"No, Dave, I'm the lucky one. To have a woman like that and a friend like you. Thanks." Jack and David spit-shook before giving each other a hug, something they hadn't done since they were a few years younger. David broke the hug first.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going. I'm going to meet Denton about some upcoming projects. See you later, Jack."  
  
"Take care, David." Jack said as he looked on as David made his way to his meeting.  
  
~  
  
Racetrack went to Sheepshead as usual and won quite a bit of money. He and the guys went out to party at Paddy's and were joined by some of the other friends. Skittery, Snipeshooter, Boots, Snoddy, Itey, Dutchy, Snitch, Swifty, and countless others were present for the fun. They crowded the bar as much as the regulars who visited the establishment. Snoddy and Blink decided to engage themselves in an arm wrestling contest while Race took and made bets. Since Snoddy worked in a factory, he was a sure winner. Itey, Snitch, and Boots placed bets on Snoddy while Snipeshooter, Skittery, Dutchy, and Swifty bet on Blink. The latter were upset when they saw their money go to the winning team.  
  
"Well, that's what ya get when ya arm wrestle a guy with a job in da factory."  
  
"Well, if I had my arms on some machinery instead of a dame, I would probably win all of da contests and be one lonely son-of-a-bitch!" The fellas howled at Blink's smart-ass remark. Snoddy just smiled at him, knowing that he was only teasing. Mush scanned the crowd and noticed a pretty customer sitting nearby. She was engaged in a friendly card game by herself. Mush casually walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, uh, do ya mind some company?"  
  
"Of course I don't. I'm always pleased to enjoy the companionship of a good- looking gentleman." She politely replied, signaling for him to take a seat next to her. Mush blushed at her response. The gang quieted down a bit, partly so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. Racetrack and Blink kept sneaking glances over at them. Mush tried to maintain his cool.  
  
"Nice night we are having isn't it? Nice and warm."  
  
"Yes, I should say so." Mush kept tapping the side of his beer mug as he initiated a discussion. "It's also a nice night for playing cards. What are ya playing?"  
  
"Solitaire."  
  
"Oh, dat's a nice game." Mush felt himself blushing as he looked over at his friends watching them secretively, pretending not to overhear their chat. Blink and Racetrack snickered as they knew what they were doing was wrong, but they couldn't resist. Mush gave them a stern look before setting the wheels in motion. She seemed entranced by the nice-looking young man who decided to join her. She always had a thing for guys with curly hair.  
  
The festivities were on a roll when all of a sudden a handsome couple walked through the door. All former newsies' eyes were on them. Everyone was pleasantly surprised by the pair's entrance and, more importantly, by whom the pair contained. A tall, dark blonde Adonis and an alluring, dusky beauty. Jack and Apollonia stood looking around as they entered the setting. Racetrack smiled to himself, puffing on his cigar, because he knew something no one else had; Apollonia was now with Jack. Everyone motioned for them to sit at their table and join them. Many of the guys had not seen Apollonia since the funeral or several days after. And seeing her with Jack made them want to know all of the full-scale details of their new relationship. The waitress came up to them and took their orders promptly. As soon as she left, the fellows gathered around, bombarding them with questions. They wanted to know how Apollonia was doing, when did she and Jack become an item, and how long it took for Jack to ask her out. She happily answered their questions without any hesitation. All were intrigued by her story of how she and Jack recognized their love for each other and decided to act out on said love. Everyone was fascinated with their story and found it all the more reason to celebrate along with Racetrack's winnings.  
  
The tavern's resident ensemble started to congregate and play music for the entire bar. The crew got very excited. Jack raved to everyone about how good the band was. Apollonia sat in his lap, conversing with the guys and staring into Jack's eyes every once in a while. Jack also returned the gesture. Jack's eyes went from her face to the neckline of her blouse. It was cut revealingly low. The cleavage between her firmly developed breasts was provocatively exposed. Jack admired the view, but he was almost sure that many of the guys felt the same way, even though they were treating her with much respect. Respectable or not, they were all men and Jack knew how men thought when it came to women, especially attractive ones.  
  
"Hey, Jack! Remembah when we all jumped on da tables at Tibby's and sang and danced our asses off when we saw our picture in da papes?" All of the guys fondly remembered such activities. Apollonia looked on, knowing that this was definitely an event that she wished that she was present for. Bumlets even mentioned his swirling antics on the ceiling fan which was the icing on the cake. The guys even decided to serenade each other with a rendition of one of their favorite songs.  
  
"Hey, fellas! I've got an idea. Why don't we all sing our guts out and give dis joint something ta live for." Racetrack said as he walked over to the band and requested that they play "King of New York." The maestro accepted his appeal. "Hey, Mush! Get ovah here and help us out. Bring your pretty date with ya. You're gonna kick start this deal." Shrugging his shoulders, Mush took the young lady by the hand and walked over to the rest of the pack.  
  
Apollonia looked over at Jack, smiling as she knew what kind of party animal Racetrack could be.  
  
"Jack, we're gonna need ya for dis performance. Why don't ya get up and show your gorgeous girlfriend how we used ta do it back in da day." Jack smirked at him and happily obliged him. Lifting her up from his lap, Jack graciously gave her his seat as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Let an old pro show ya how it's done!" He whispered in her ear. Apollonia smiled as he walked over to Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Bumlets, Skittery, and the others to croon one of their favorite melodies.  
  
Apollonia loved how he was taller than the other men in the excitement- charged room. She loved how his muscular, long legs held him so erect and proud. She also loved how his powerful, broad shoulders dominated the other men. And she also was taken by how his strong, tanned hands were so tender and loving when on her body. He was once boyishly handsome. Now, he was ruggedly handsome. With his soft, long dark blonde hair falling onto his forehead and hazel eyes he looked so sexy and dangerous; yet gentle and kind, all at once.  
  
Surrounded by numerous spectators, they began singing. Mush kicked it off by singing "A pair of new shoes with matching laces." One by one, the guys belted out the lyrics of their much-loved song. It brought back memories of how they were ecstatic to see their picture in the papers. Jack sang the line "A porcelain tub with boilin' water" in honor of Spot. He didn't know if Apollonia knew that Spot sang that line. He thought singing it would be an honorable gesture. They would resonate while dancing up a musical storm. The band played the melodious tune in its entirety. The Manhattan crew jumped up and down, all around the pub entertaining both the clientele and the owner. They were met by a rolling applause once they finished. Jack, breathless and sweaty, walked over to Apollonia and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her up and hugging her.  
  
"You were great, cherie. Joie de vive is with you."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'joy of life'. And I'm glad I'm living my life with you." Jack smiled at her warmly before planting a lingering kiss on her in front of everybody. Hoots and hollers surrounded them as they engaged themselves in such romantic behavior. She even heard Racetrack yell, "Whoa! Jacky-boy!" in the background. Jack remembered that statement all too well when he kissed Sarah in front of everybody at the end of the strike. His comment didn't have the same effect on him then as it did now. Most likely because he truly loved this woman who he was openly romancing.  
  
"I haven't seen this much action since going to dat cabaret eight blocks up!" Yelled Bumlets. Jack was overjoyed that everyone now knew and saw with their own eyes that Apollonia was now his woman; and he was now her man.  
  
"Keep dat up and you two will have da priest comin' up in here lecturing to us about the sins of lust." Blink said. "Lust. That's my favorite sin!" Screamed a drunken Skittery.  
  
"Hell will be no hotter for one more sin, but the world ten times more pleasant."  
  
Everyone laughed at Jack's statement. Women were on their minds, particularly those who did not have girlfriends. Racetrack, Blink, and Mush were all especially happy that Apollonia and Jack were together at last. Her "brothers" gave them their blessing. They all looked at each other with a glimmer in their eyes that only they understood. The others were not around to see what Apollonia went through, so they were unaware of her angst. Tonight was definitely a wonderful night.  
  
~  
  
David hoped that the night would go over smoothly. He finally gathered up enough courage to ask Giselle out on a date and, much to his surprise, she said 'yes', just as Jack said she would. David's stomach was aching. He tried to remain composed for as long as possible, but the anticipation of seeing her was gaining control of his nerves. He kept fidgeting as he stood outside the theatre waiting for her. She suggested that they meet somewhere on neutral territory rather than have him meet her at her apartment. Giselle had not told Apollonia about her date with David, so she didn't find it appropriate to have David meet her at Apollonia's house. Soon after, Giselle arrived, stepping out of a carriage, ready to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Giselle. You look lovely tonight." He said while examining the beautiful dress she purchased the day she and Apollonia ran into Jack as he was exiting the Vienna Model Bakery.  
  
"Merci, Monsieur Jacobs. You look tres magnifique."  
  
"Thanks." David replied, blushing to a bright shade of red. "Uh, shall we?" He said escorting her to the front door of Irving Hall.  
  
As they watched Medda perform with her new entourage of entertainers, their personalities were quite opposite. Giselle quietly observed the performance onstage with David sitting next to her. Appearing more nervous than anything, he tried to stay focused. He already found the courage to ask her out and she accepted. Now, he had to keep her interested in him. She would throw an intermittent glance his way as he tried to stay calm. All in all, things were going well. "So far, so good." He said to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Monsieur. What did you say?"  
  
"Hmm, oh, nothing! I was just saying so far, it's good." He saved himself face so that he would not ruin this night. It was their first date and he wanted it to go without incident.  
  
After the show, he planned on taking her to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. A walk through the park would be the perfect finish. "I'm going to make this night special if it kills me!" He thought to himself. Determination was the word of the evening.  
  
~  
  
Things were quiet at Jack's apartment. Only twenty minutes ago neither of them could say that. They laid there speechless and sweaty. After a passionate lovemaking session, Jack took the initiative to discuss a few matters of the heart. Lightly scratching the top of her head with his fingertips, she woke up to his warm-hearted expression. "Hello, handsome."  
  
"There's something I've gotta tell ya." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Since we're a couple now, I think that we should get some things out in the open."  
  
"Okay...." Apollonia responded, slightly unsure about what he wanted to confess.  
  
"Before you and me got taggeda, I used ta go ta the brothels on the edge of town or meet women in the bars and pay them to have sex with me." Apollonia just looked at him. "I didn't do it all of the time. There was the occasional girlfriend here and there, but either I caught myself comparing them to you or I lost interest." Her eyes lowered to his chest.  
  
"I hope dat you don't look at me differently now because I only did it because I couldn't have you. Not ta mention I'm a man. I do have needs." He said raising her up closer to him. Apollonia was a little startled by the news, but she felt that it was the past and it had no bearing on the present.  
  
"Well, at least you love me enough to tell me. Merci, mon chere." Jack kissed her affectionately. "And as you already should know, Spot was the only man I have ever been with. That's why I took so long to respond to you. I didn't want to give my heart and body to someone who was only toying with my affections." Jack looked at her with sincere eyes.  
  
"I can only give you love dat lasts forever, and a promise ta be near each time you call. And da only heart I own is for you and you alone." Apollonia was touched by his words. She giggled when she remembered a statement made by Giselle about Jack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what Giselle said to me about us right after you walked me home one night. She said that once a man begins to touch you with words, he is not too far off with his hands." Jack smiled, knowing this to be true.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore now, Jack. She knows how we feel about each other. And she knows that we engage ourselves in the beautiful art of sex."  
  
"There's an old Irish saying about sex. When sex is good, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. When sex is bad, it's still pretty good." Both laughed gleefully.  
  
"You are so silly, Jack Kelly."  
  
"Francis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My real name is Francis. Francis Sullivan to be exact."  
  
Apollonia looked at him amazed. Jack reached over and retrieved a picture from his nightstand. The picture showed a family of three. The sturdy, handsome man in the photograph was obviously Jack's father. He had glossy brown hair and a relaxed face. He was tall and strapping in build. His mother was shorter, but tall for a woman. She had dark hair and eyes and a warm, loving smile. Hard to miss was Jack. He was wide-eyed and innocent in the photo. His tattered vest showed evidence of a poor but active existence. His hazel eyes were beaming with pride and happiness. One would not have known that his life was riddled with many trials and tribulations by the smile he garnered.  
  
Apollonia examined the snapshot as if she were studying for an exam. She carefully studied every face, trying to see where Jack received his spirit and determination from. She then later smiled.  
  
"You look like your father."  
  
"I have his mother's eyes. He told me that when I was about eight years old. She died shortly before they left Ireland. When they moved ta New York, I was born. I used to love to read the comic books dat he got for me. He bought them when he could afford to, which wasn't very often since he worked all day in da factories trying to put food on da table. My favorite dime-store novel was about Western Jim. I would read stories about his adventures in the west and all of da things he saw out in New Mexico. Dat's how I got started with my dreams of Santa Fe. When I was ten my mother got real sick. She died from malnourishment and starvation. My dad started drinking heavily and my mom had ta go ta work. She would not eat sometimes just so I could eat. Dat's when she started feeling bad. The long hours took their toll on her and she died. My pop needed ta pay da rent and feed me, so he robbed a liquor store and killed a cop in da process. He was hauled off to jail. I've been on my own evah since. I was caught stealing food from a vendor on da street, and when da bulls caught me, I was sent to da House of Refuge where this idiot named Snyder ran da place. Things weren't much bettah for me there so aftah several attempts, I finally escaped. Once I got out, I became a newsie and changed my name to Jack Kelly. And da rest is history."  
  
Jack looked down as Apollonia reached for his hand. She kissed his cheek, letting him know that she could feel his pain. After a few moments of silence, Jack placed the photo back into the drawer and began making love to Apollonia once more. 


	22. Sapphires and Kisses

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 22: Sapphires and Kisses  
  
Apollonia spent much of her free time with Jack. Ever since they let it be known that they were a couple, the two were practically inseparable. Apollonia would make surprise visits to the warehouse where Jack worked and Jack would return the favor by showing up at her house unannounced. They felt like teenagers who would play hooky from school just to enjoy a day of fun-filled activities. Whenever she visited the warehouse, the guys would openly lust after her in the same manner the men at the steel mill would when she would visit Spot. "Men." She said to herself.  
  
At the end of a hard day's work, Apollonia met Jack at his place of employment and walked back to his apartment. It was a delightful meandering of sorts as they would hold hands and converse simultaneously. They would run into the many newsies that were still hawking the headlines as they passed through the streets of Manhattan. Jack bought a paper from one of them along the way. He was proud to finally stroll through New York with a woman that was not a one-night stand, or a prostitute, or a girlfriend that he only had lukewarm feelings for. Finally, he thought, this was a bona fide deal.  
  
Once they made it to his place, he took a quick shower. Apollonia made herself at home, being that she was at her man's apartment. She began cooking dinner for the both of them, since she was taught that one of the ways to a man's heart was his stomach.  
  
"Sweetheart, could ya bring me a towel to dry off, please. They're in the linen closet." Apollonia swiftly walked to the closet to retrieve a towel for her lover and promptly brought it to him. He pushed the shower curtain back to reveal his wet, naked body. Apollonia just smirked at him. He took the towel from her and patted his face dry. He stood there looking at her with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Would ya like ta do da honors?" He said, handing her the towel to dry the rest of his powerfully built body. She was more than happy to oblige him. He would steal kisses from her as she dried him off. She giggled like a schoolgirl as he would play with her, teasing to pull her into the shower and drench her with him in her own clothes.  
  
After eating dinner, they retreated to the rooftop of the apartment building to look up at the sky and enjoy the night air. She loved nights like these.  
  
"Ya remember those guys ya met at Paddy's - Bryan, Patrick, and Russ? The ones dat were vying to win a dance with ya?" She nodded.  
  
"Well, ya wouldn't guess what happened today. They all remembered ya from dat night and asked about us. They wanted ta know if we were taggeda or if ya were up for grabs. I asked them what if I told them dat ya were already taken? And they all patted me on da back. They thought dat maybe if they had a chance with ya dat they could make a move on ya. But I let them know dat they didn't have a chance in hell of getting with ya. You're mine and I got ya something ta prove it."  
  
She looked at him curiously as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a small box containing something of value, she knew. As he handed it to her, he could see the interest building up in her eyes. Slowly, she opened it to find a pair of Sapphire earrings inside.  
  
"Jack, they're beautiful."  
  
"Just like you, baby." He planted a heated kiss onto her painted lips. She was beleaguered by the romantic act and gift that he had just bestowed upon her. He saved his money for several months to buy them. He went into a jewelry store months ago searching for something that would make her jovial and, more importantly, would show that he loved her. Material things were not what made love possible between two people, he knew, but it never hurt to show someone that you love them by showering them with gifts. He purchased the earrings as soon as he saved enough money. And they were worth it. Just seeing her eyes light up like fireworks in a midnight sky was definitely a guarantee that he roused bliss within her spirit.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence most of the night, listening to each other's sighing and breathing. Apollonia would be lost in thought about what type of relationship the two were headed for. She knew that it would be a loving and sentimental one. Her heart told her that she had made the right decision. Jack, too, was reflecting on their affiliation with one another. He visualized himself with her without end. These were the things that made him mad for her. Her love and compassion would make him complete.  
  
Suddenly, Apollonia remembered Jack mentioning something about seeing David at one of his favorite hangouts.  
  
"Shouldn't you be meeting David at Brady's tonight?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "It can wait. I'm enjoying my time here with you." He kissed her shoulder sweetly as she savored in his affectionate motion. He inhaled and exhaled hurriedly. He wasn't in a hurry to leave Apollonia's side.  
  
This was the first time in a long time where he was content to have a woman that he cared a great deal about in his home. Countless times he would be involved with a woman and, as he looked over at her sleeping in his bed, he did not feel the type of connection that he had always longed for. Apollonia certainly filled the void he had been trying to satisfy. He then hugged her in an all-embracing hold.  
  
"Are you gonna stay over tonight or are you going back ta your place?"  
  
"That depends. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, I have no problem waking up in the morning to a beautiful woman lying next to me? So, what do you think?"  
  
Apollonia giggled to herself. "Well, I needed to finish up some chores at home and Giselle was going to help me. Now that I'm no longer a manic depressive, she doesn't need to stay with me as much."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you do what you have to do at home, and I'll swing by and spend the night at your place. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sound great, cherie."  
  
~  
  
One hour had passed and David was getting restless. He was beginning to think that Jack had forgotten about their plans to meet. He quickly gulped down some of his beer, only to be overtaken by a deep, gut-wrenching belch. Women at a near by table looked over at David in both disgust and humor. David just ran his hand through his curly hair and patiently waited for Jack to enter the bar. He did not have a long wait. Jack scanned the bar for his friend and promptly greeted him.  
  
"Heya, Dave. Sorry I'm late. I've just had dinner and was cozying up to my girlfriend and walking her home and all."  
  
David grinned. "How's Apollonia doing?"  
  
"She's fine. Even better after I gave her a gift."  
  
"What gift?"  
  
"I got her some Sapphire earrings that set me back a couple of dollars, but they were worth it. Ya should've seen her face light up when I gave them to her."  
  
"And I bet you started kissing her passionately, huh?"  
  
"I wasn't kissing her. I was whispering in her mouth."  
  
David nearly spit out his beer laughing at Jack's witty remark. Jack looked and saw a curly-haired blonde smiling at him. She waved to him, aiming to persuade him to come over to her and spend some time with her. Jack looked down and away, trying to ignore her. David caught a glimpse of the young woman. He instantly saw that she was trying to gain Jack's attention, but to no avail. Angry, she stormed away to another section of the bar.  
  
"Jack, who was that? Do you know her?" Jack guzzled down some more of his beer before answering. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"What does she want with you?" Jack looked over at his clueless friend.  
  
"She wants what I give Apollonia." After a brief moment of thinking, David quickly realized what Jack was saying. She was a lady of the evening whose services were once used by Jack. David should have known that she was such, being that most of her cleavage was exposed, almost showing her nipples, and she was being rather flirtatious with most of the male clientele.  
  
"Well, she seems to be making herself scarce. Guess you weren't a total loss to her after all." Jack just remained silent.  
  
"I'm guessing that now that you're with Apollonia you're going to change your old habits, huh?"  
  
"Dat goes without saying, Dave. I've waited for her for so long, and I'm not gonna go screwing things up. I'm gonna do this right, Davey."  
  
David raised his bottle to Jack. "Here's to making a change."  
  
"And here's to love." They clanked their bottles together imperfect unison before tossing down their beers.  
  
"Speaking of love, have ya made a move on Giselle yet? Apollonia told me dat you two went out on a date da udda night. How'd it go?"  
  
"It went well. I didn't make a move on her if that's what you're asking. I'm taking things nice and slow. It took me this long just to ask her out."  
  
"Giselle is a very upright person. A little straight-laced at times, but she's respectable. She wasn't too keen on me seeing Apollonia in the beginning, but Apollonia said that she would have to get used to us, whether she liked it or not."  
  
"Well, I hope that she doesn't see me as some scab that's trying too hard to impress her."  
  
While taking another sip of his beer, two licentious-looking women were eyeing them. One was olive-skinned, dark-haired, and attractive. The other was pale with dark blonde hair and brown eyes and equally good-looking.  
  
The dusky one shifted in her seat, waving to them. As she bent forward, the daring cut of her dress temptingly exposed her breasts to the two men. The blonde winked at them while licking her lips. David nearly blushed at the sight of such. David nearly blushed at the sight of such.  
  
"Sorry ladies, but we are both taken." Jack stated. Both women just frowned and turned their business over to each other and their spirits.  
  
"So is this part of the pages of your history, Jack?" Jack just looked on, not wishing to discuss the matter.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna hafta find another hangout. We're getting a little too popular here now." David nodded in agreement. Jack looked around the bar noticing the endless procession of women for sale and men ready and willing to pay for what was between the women's legs for a quick, cheap night of passion. Jack was glad that he decided to leave this type of lifestyle and that he told Apollonia up front what he did so he didn't have to feel guilty about his past shenanigans.  
  
"Hey, want to go swing by my parents' place. They haven't seen you in a while and would appreciate the visit. What do you say, Jack?"  
  
Jack was thrilled with the offer. He hadn't seen the Jacobs' in quite a while. Quickly, they headed out of the door.  
  
~  
  
Giselle spent much of her time polishing wood and silverware with Apollonia. Giselle was being rather coy the entire time while she looked back on her date with David. She still had not told Apollonia about the rendezvous with the brown-haired reporter and knew that Apollonia would squeal with delight about the engagement.  
  
"So, cherie, what did you do last week for fun? Stay indoors and read a book?" Apollonia inquired.  
  
"No, Apollonia. I went out on a date, with David."  
  
Apollonia looked up at her smiling. She already knew that she and David had a date, but did not let Giselle know that she knew. Giselle smiled at her shyly. "Mon Dieu! Why did you not tell me before?"  
  
"I wanted to see you reaction. It's nothing serious. I'm just testing the waters. You were right. David is quite cute. The first beau that I think is worthy enough to be in my presence." Apollonia smiled.  
  
"Well, that is tres bien. I am happy for you, chere."  
  
"Merci, Apollonia."  
  
They went back to doing their chores when Giselle became compelled to inform Apollonia about another issue.  
  
"Cherie, there is something else I wanted to say to you. I want you to know that you are a strong woman. I saw you fall down and pick yourself up. I know that losing Spot was the worst thing that has happened to you and you will always feel sad because of his loss. But like a phoenix rising from the ashes, you rose and flew. You picked up the pieces and moved on with your life. And I admire you for that. I hope that I share a love with the man of my dreams in the same way you shared your love with Spot."  
  
"Merci, Giselle."  
  
"And I also want you to know that I am happy for you and Jack. I am glad that he gave you the strength that you needed to move on with your life."  
  
"It wasn't just Jack that helped me get through my trials, Giselle. You, Race, Blink, and Mush also had a hand in helping me out, remember?"  
  
"I know, Apollonia, but Jack gave you the extra push that you needed to lift you out of your depression. Only a man that truly loves you can do that."  
  
Apollonia was on the brink of tears as Giselle spoke such sentimental words about Jack.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally approved of Jack and me together. Merci, beaucoup."  
  
The two best friends went back to handling their household duties when Apollonia thought of a wonderful idea. "Giselle, I have an idea. Why don't the four of us go to Coney Island?"  
  
"That's a very good idea. Tres bien! I will ask David if he is able to go next week. I know that he has a lot of work to do but I'm sure that he would be more than happy to join us. The four of us having fun on the many rides of Dreamland Park will be brilliant."  
  
"I will tell Jack about the upcoming plans. I know he will not turn down the offer." As soon as Apollonia began placing the silverware into the curio, Giselle, almost reluctant, decided to ask her one more question.  
  
"Um, Apollonia, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Apollonia looked at her curiously. "Of course, Giselle. What is it?"  
  
"Um, how long did it take for you to, well, do it with Spot?"  
  
Apollonia smiled at her friend. Giselle, known to be rather prudish at times, wanted to know more about the initiation of sex and lovemaking. Apollonia motioned for her to sit down next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'll start at the beginning."  
  
~  
  
Things were relatively laid-back and collected at the Jacobs' apartment. Esther had cooked a rather tasty meal for everyone. Roast lamb with potatoes and vegetables seemed to put everyone in a content mood. Mayer and Esther were always pleased to have company over, especially Jack. Jack was like a son to them, and they were his family. Even though David and Jack were best friends, he'd always felt like they were brothers.  
  
Les was present and getting ready to go out on a date. Les was happy to see Jack as well. They talked for a while at the dinner table, filling each other in on what was going on in their lives. He was in high school and planning on going to college. He thought about becoming a professor due to being inspired by one of his favorite teachers.  
  
Sarah, however, was not present. She would make occasional visits, usually for the holidays. She currently resided in Boston with her husband who was a successful banker.  
  
"You need to pay a visit more often, Jack. You know how we feel about you." Esther stated.  
  
"Well, I've been quite busy with work and all."  
  
"That's not all he's been busy with." Joked David. Jack shot David a sly grin. Mayer looked on confused.  
  
"What are you inferring, David?"  
  
"Jack has a new girlfriend."  
  
"Really, who? Is it that Polish girl I saw you walking down the street with before?" Inquired Esther.  
  
"No, it's Apollonia." Both Esther and Mayer were surprised. "Isn't she the one who was married to Spot?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good gracious! Poor thing. To be so young and a widow. I take it that she's better now that she's with you."  
  
"Yeah, she is. Spot gave us his blessing before he passed away, so there are no hang-ups."  
  
"Say, why don't you bring Apollonia over for dinner next week? We would love to have you both over."  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Jack answered. David was glad to have this kind of solidarity among his family. As Jack sat back leisurely sipping his cola, he decided to drop a bomb on the Jacobs.  
  
"Don't you think you should invite Giselle over to dinner, too, Dave."  
  
"Who's Giselle?" Asked Mayer.  
  
David just looked confounded and shell-shocked at Jack. Jack grinned. 


	23. An Angel Among Society

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 23: An Angel Among Society  
  
Seven o'clock was about to rolling around rapidly. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Apollonia felt like a princess. Donning a satin skirt with a lacy top, hair pinned back with tendrils lightly framing her pretty face, she looked especially presentable to meet Jack's "parents". She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Examining her earrings for the fifth time, she realized that she forgot to put on her matching bracelet. Opening her velvet-lined jewelry box, she frivolously searched for her wrist-adorning ornament. She checked herself once more making sure that she was perfect for flaunting in front of the Jacobs. She didn't know why she was so jittery. Perhaps it was because she never met someone's parents or guardians before. She paced back and forth in the room, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, checking for perspiration.  
  
She suddenly heard a knock at her door. She quickly walked out of her bedroom to meet her visitors. David and Giselle were waiting outside patiently.  
  
"Seven o'clock like we said."  
  
"Of course, David. Come in, please." She said, allowing them to enter. Giselle seemed rather laid-back and more calm than usual. She was usually rigid and prim. Apollonia was glad to see her loosening up some. She thought that if she had a man that she would perhaps be more open to trying new things and not be so adherent to the strict rules of society that were heavily imposed on women. The conversation of the previous seemed to have had an affect on her.  
  
"Mademoiselle, vous étes absolument ravissante." Giselle said to Apollonia.  
  
"So, where's Jack?"  
  
"He should be here shortly. He said that he wanted all of us to be here at once so that we could go to your parent's place together."  
  
"I am so nervous, mon amis. What if your parent's don't like me? What if they cannot understand my accent?" Giselle inquired.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Giselle. They will understand you perfectly. Remember, my grandparents were immigrants, too."  
  
"And within time your accent will slowly diminish. My accent was slightly noticeable when I first came to New York, but I'm from New Orleans and where English is the dominant language. So, my situation is slightly different, but things will work out. You'll see." Apollonia reiterated.  
  
Giselle just sighed and hoped for the best while David gently rubbed her back. They heard a fast knock on the door. Apollonia was met by a happy-go- lucky Jack Kelly. "Hello there, sweets." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Ready ta go?"  
  
"Oui, we all are." She said as David and Giselle walked up behind them. "Let's go, kids!" Jack said as he offered his arm to Apollonia.  
  
The handsome foursome made it to the Jacobs' apartment building within the allotted time they estimated to be there. Esther hated tardiness. Upon hearing a knock at the door, she openly greeted both Jack and David as they entered her home with their ladies. Esther first noticed Apollonia as she smiled shyly at her with her dark eyes. Then she noticed Giselle, also looking somewhat bashful. Mayer was standing right behind his wife.  
  
"Momma, this is Giselle, the woman who I have been spending quite a bit of time with."  
  
"And this is Apollonia, the love of my life." Esther was quite taken with both young ladies. She swiftly hugged both of them, with Mayer quickly following suit. Both were taken immediately by the contrasting beauty of both young women. Apollonia was obviously the more out-going of the two, with her beautiful dark features and kind demeanor said to her that Jack finally found someone that he could love forever. They could see it in Jack's eyes that he was truly content. Giselle seemed more serious, but they could tell that she was of good character. Immediately, Esther guided them to the dinner table for a home-cooked, nighttime feast.  
  
They spent the hours discussing several topics. From David's work to Jack's exploits with the rest of the Manhattan crew to Les' study habits were discussed in heavy detail. Now came the moment of legitimacy, the Jacobs wanted to know how Jack, Apollonia, David, and Giselle met. Jack spoke first. He filled in all of the details about his growing relationship with Apollonia. Everything from when they first met to when they went on their first date was mentioned. Of course, Jack made sure not to mention absolutely everything. He did not bring up the conversation between him and Spot. Only David and God knew of the exchange between the two former leaders.  
  
Esther and Mayer grew very fond of Apollonia and Giselle in the short time they had to become acquainted with them. Giselle, although more relaxed, remained quiet throughout most of the dinner. But that would soon change once Esther began interrogating her with questions.  
  
~  
  
Jack and Apollonia made themselves comfortable on the fire escape of the Jacobs' apartment. They excused themselves once David began informing them of issues revolving around work, and Jack wanted a little privacy with her. They could see the lights on in the buildings around them, seeing people rove back and forth through the aging tenements. Below they could see people walking to and fro through the streets of Lower Manhattan. It was the usual hustle and bustle of a typical New York night, but it was different somehow this night.  
  
Jack was enjoying the pleasure of having his girlfriend introduced to his family. He was totally enthralled with her presence. As Jack planted biting kisses on her neck, he reached down and lifted up her skirt, running his hand up her calf and along her thigh. Apollonia was both elated and embarrassed by the activity they were engaged in, primarily because David's parents were close by. She quickly stopped his hand from going any further. Jack, however, was persistent. He continued to fondle her, hugging her in a tight embrace as he moved his hand back to her thigh, reaching back to claim her backside. He felt himself growing hard, hot for her with every passing second. He began trailing kisses up towards her ears, lightly nibbling on her earlobe. He whispered something extremely risqué to her.  
  
Apollonia laughed at his action. "Why do you insist on treating me like one of those tramps you used to sometimes fool with?"  
  
"Because you're ten times as pretty and I want you ten times as bad."  
  
Apollonia smiled at him. "Why can't you be courteous this time, Jack? We are at the home of your surrogate parents and ex-girlfriend." Jack shyly looked down. "Please don't remind me of dat. I just wanna be here and enjoy my time with you. Don't bring up da past, alright, baby?" He said, pulling her further into his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." He lightly kissed her on the hand, whisking his lips across the top of her fingers. "No, you don't have anything ta be sorry about. That was da past. It has nothing ta do with us in the here and now."  
  
Jack did not bring it up, but he remembered when Sarah had seduced him two weeks before he asked her out to the party Medda gave at the theatre years ago. He noticed when he was there the week before that the bed had been replaced by a sofa. He was grateful that he did not have to look at the bed where they had sex in and even more grateful that Apollonia did not have to gaze her eyes upon it. Jack just sat there on the fire escape, nuzzling her neck as she graciously accepted his advances. She loved the smell of his cologne and how it mingled with the fragrance of her perfume. She even caught the scent of his hair; its aroma overtaking the inhalation of her nasal passages. He became hotter for her the longer they sat outside. Her warm flesh was smooth and silky against his skin, prompting him to kiss her heatedly. Abruptly, he elevated her from his lap and pulled her into the window after him.  
  
"Well, we should be getting outta here. Apollonia has a lot of work to do at the store tomorrow and I've gotta get a good night's rest. We're expecting a shipment of new materials tomorrow and I've gotta be on hand ta make sure everything goes to da right place. So, we'll see ya latah, okay?" Without delay, Jack gave Esther a kiss on the cheek and shook Mayer's hand before escorting Apollonia out of the apartment.  
  
"Okay, you kids. It was very nice meeting you, Apollonia. We are very glad to have finally met you. Don't be a stranger. You are welcome anytime." Both Esther and Mayer each gave Apollonia a kiss and a hug. She felt that the Jacobs' were warm and friendly people. She was glad that Jack had this substitute family to make him feel like he was a part of something. Now that she was a part of his life, in many ways she felt that this family was, in a sense, hers as well.  
  
"Well, Jack is certainly very happy with her. Apollonia is a very charming young lady."  
  
Giselle and David looked at each other and grinned. They both knew exactly why Jack and Apollonia left in such a hurry. Casually, the picked up from where they left off from their conversation.  
  
~  
  
Two nights later, the good-looking foursome made their way to Luna Park, a park that was just as popular as Dreamland. Jack had suggested that they go to Luna Park instead because, giving Apollonia's past experiences of going to Dreamland with Spot, Jack did not want to have any memories resurface. Even though more than a year had passed, he knew that she was still sad.  
  
They headed to Surf Avenue, where Luna Park's entrance was located. Crossing the threshold into pleasure and excitement, the two handsome couples happily marched through to a night of fun-filled games and activities. Their first stop was the Mountain Torrent. It was a combination of a roller coaster and Shoot-the-Chutes. The passengers rode up an escalator to the top of an 80 foot mountain that featured a sequence of cascading waterfalls. They then boarded tracked cars that raced down and through the mountain in a flume. The ride ended with a splash in the glacial lake at the bottom. Apollonia was ecstatic, yet scared that her hair would get wet. Jack just laughed at her. Giselle was equally worried.  
  
"You girls need to stop worrying about your looks so much." Said David.  
  
"Exactly. Whether wet or dry, you're both angels among society." Jack added. The women began glowing. They then exited the cars, racing to go to another ride. This time they went to ride an elephant. Apollonia and Giselle asked the guys to go on with them. Both Jack and David made disgusted faces, but their girlfriends simply pouted their lips and batted their eyes to get them to obey their whim. Jack and David just looked at each other and complied.  
  
They quickly went up to one of the "mahouts" to pay a fare to get on one of the massive beasts. One was named Gyp; the other Judy. The ladies had to hoist their skirts up so that they did not trip and fall flat on their asses while trying to board an elephant. After the guys made it to the seating above Gyp, they casually strode down the street. Jack thought that the ride wasn't as bad as he thought. He always fantasized about riding a horse, an elephant was certainly a new experience for him. David was scared the entire time. Every time Gyp would move, their seating gave him the impression that he was going to fall due to Gyp's movements. His heart was beating rapidly. Jack looked over at him and smiled. David's hand was holding onto Giselle's knee so hard, his grip began pinching her. Shortly, the ride came to a halt and they departed. They decided to go on the Dew Drop spiral slide, a vertical tower that allowed them to slide down in a circular pattern from a 50 feet high platform. Apollonia slid down with Jack closely attached to her. He had his legs opened wide enough for her to fit between them so they could slide together. David looked over at Giselle, who made a move to sit on the top of the slide first. She motioned for David to take a seat right beside her so that they could land at the bottom side by side. Within moments, they met their friends who were waiting patiently with them. They decided to attend Luna's Great Train Robbery, an outdoor show. In the first of the 30 minute show, the scenes took place in the mountains, where bandits were around as a train approached them. They stopped the train and robbed the passengers of their valuables. Afterwards they would escape to their mountain town hideaway. The hideout contained miners and cowboys smoking and drinking in front of coarse-looking saloons. The sheriff's posse tracks them down and takes them by surprise. In the midst of the struggle, the men were shot and plunged into the streams, head-first. Once the bandits were overpowered and captured, the audience stood to their feet and applauded the scenario. The actors certainly gave them their money's worth. Jack thoroughly enjoyed the exhibition, in part because he wondered if Santa Fe would look something like the scenery he saw. Once the show was over, the four walked over to a clearing to be away from the oncoming crowds.  
  
At this time, Jack pulled David aside and thought that it would be a good idea to split up for about an hour so that he could get better acquainted with Giselle and he and Apollonia could continue spending quality time together. David agreed. Jack patted him on the back for reassurance. "Don't worry, stud! She seems to be enjoying herself with ya. Just relax." David nodded and gave Jack a look of confidence. David walked over to their sweethearts and informed them of the current game plan. Apollonia and Giselle were fine with it, as they checked their hair and makeup. Jack casually walked up to Apollonia.  
  
"Wouldja like some cotton candy?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Me too, kid. Got some?"  
  
Apollonia just looked at him and playfully slapped his arm. He then revealed some cotton candy that he was hiding behind his back. She tore off some for herself and then fed him some from her sticky fingers. Jack licked her fingertips and then began kissing them tenderly. Apollonia giggled as she took him by his arm and pulled him to the next attraction.  
  
It had been almost two hours and Giselle was having the time of her life. She witnessed several couples throughout the park who were dallying around with their lovers as they passed by and went from ride to ride, enjoying the splendor of the place while relishing in the company of their significant other. She saw numerous couples kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. She seemed unaffected by the spectacles, however. Giselle was very pure in thought, even though David considered stealing a kiss from her. She turned her head to see if David was enjoying the sights that they were viewing. She quickly took notice of the expression on his face. It was straight, but she noticed a different look in his eyes. A look that was hard to pin down. In the blink of an eye, David's lips covered hers. Giselle was taken off-guard by the sudden move. She lightly gasped at his impulsive gesture. As soon as his lips left hers, he looked at her, wondering if she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. Giselle stood speechless. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him back or what. Normally, she would have slapped a man for making such a bold action. But she was not angered in the least. She simply smiled at him, sniffing the posies that he had purchased for her earlier as he looked at her with much adoration. He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the park's dynamic environment.  
  
Jack and Apollonia were on the opposite side of the park, riding a Ferris wheel taking them around into the air every minute. Jack loved how Apollonia would laughingly freak out when he would shake the carriage that they were riding backward and forward. Jack loved making her laugh. He liked seeing her eyes light up with joy. They looked like polished gems when he looked into them. He thought that they resembled circular spheres of dark chocolate, inset in an angelic face with a fiery spirit lying within. He relished every minute of their being together; softly riding romantic states of mind that played on the night breezes of New York City. Her playful beauty caressed his ego implicitly.  
  
Eventually the ride began coming to an end as they noticed the slowed pace of its movement. One by one, the carriages that reached the bottom opened up to release the present occupants and inviting new ones into it. Apollonia and Jack looked out over the flamboyant spectacle of Coney Island as their carriage was halted at the very top. Jack, with his arm around his sweetheart, enjoyed the view as much as she did. With his head leaning on hers, he pondered to himself about how fortunate he was to have the life he was currently enjoying. He had a job, a roof over his head, a family that adored him, and a woman that loved him. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Then it dawned on him; he wasn't this happy since his childhood; before his mother passed away and his father was sent to jail. He looked back on his life and, although it was riddle with heartache and hard times, he could honestly say that it was almost worth it. If it wasn't for his hard scrabble existence, he would not have appreciated the accomplishments he had made in his life. Everything from the strike to his winning the woman of his dreams, he knew that he had achieved some level of happiness. Almost, just almost, he felt complete.  
  
~  
  
Several months had passed and all was well with the Manhattan crew's existence. On the weekend, Jack and Apollonia would spend much of their time together as usual. She had been running her business with Giselle nonstop and the money was rolling in. Today, she and Jack met up with Race, Blink, and Mush to watch a fight between two boxers. One was tall, blue- eyed, bulky, and Irish. The other was shorter, darker, and Italian. They were well into the seventh round when the couple joined them. Everyone around them was rooting for the boxer they placed bets on. They cheered and jeered as the boxing match went on and on. Jack liberally sipped his beer as Apollonia looked on. Racetrack was shouting approval loud and clear every time the fighter he chose would come up and give a good left cross. Apollonia clapped as the crowd applauded loudly when the twelfth round was over. The fighters sat on opposites sides of the ring, being treated for their black eyes and bloody noses. Jack noticed the pretzel vendor, who was a few feet away from him.  
  
"Wouldja like a pretzel, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He said before kissing her on the cheek. Apollonia sat near Racetrack as he recounted the activities that occurred in the ring. They had really good seats. Blink wasn't happy when sweat from one of the boxers splashed onto him and hit him square in the eye. Mush laughed at him, as usual.  
  
While Jack was purchasing a pretzel from the vendor, he was accosted by newsies who were happy to see him. Many of them looked up to Jack as a legend and wanted to converse with him as much as possible. He was giving them tips on how to make more money, in the same way he tutored Les in the ways of selling papers. As one of the newsies was near a well-dressed man drinking beer, he decided to use Jack's advice on the man. It seemed to have worked. As Jack laughed at the newsie's usage of his instruction, he looked over and saw someone talking to Apollonia.  
  
The man appeared to be young, no more than nineteen years old. Jack noticed him sitting rather close to her and saw a hand come up and land somewhere. Jack could not see where the guy's hand landed due to being in the way. His body obstructed Jack's view.  
  
Jack rushed over with quick steps and roughly grabbed him. He punched him in the face and took him by the shirt. "WHAT DA FUCK ARE YA DOING!? WHAT ARE YA DOING, HUH!?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, sir!"  
  
"YA TRYING TA MOVE ON MY WOMAN, ARE YA! WELL, SHE'S MINE, DAMN IT! MINE! YA CAN'T HAVE HER!"  
  
"No, sir! I was just trying to ask her something, that's all!"  
  
The surrounding crowd then turned their attentions to Jack and the chap that he held firmly in his grasp. Some even started placing bets on who would win between this conflict. All bets were placed on Jack.  
  
Jack threw the lad to the ground and threatened to punch him. The young man simply held up his arms as a means of shielding himself from Jack's assault. Racetrack, Blink, and Mush rushed up to the two to keep the fight from escalating further. Blink and Mush grabbed Jack's arms while Racetrack tried to pry the young fellow from Jack's hands.  
  
"Alright, alright! Dat's enough, Jack!" Yelled Racetrack.  
  
After Jack released the young man from his clutches, he stood there, out of breath and sweating. Blink and Mush kept their hold on him until they were sure Jack had calmed down. The visiting spectators then began turning their attention back to the boxers in the ring.  
  
"Jack, what's got into you, huh?"  
  
Jack just stood still, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with Race. It wasn't working. Race was very short and Jack very tall. He whipped up his head, looking around for Apollonia.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She ran into Tibby's. Ya should go and talk ta her." Blink stated. Jack walked into the restaurant, scanning for Apollonia. Eventually, his eyes caught sight of her very dark hair. Bumlets stepped to Jack and tried to ask him if he should inform her of his presence. Jack declined. He quietly walked over to the booth where she was sitting.  
  
"Baby?" He said to her, prompting her to look up at his hazel eyes. Jack slowly slid into the booth next to her. He could tell that she was upset. Although there were no tears in her eyes, she was visibly discontent. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her lap, caressing her thigh.  
  
"Do ya still love me?"  
  
Jack's question struck her as strange. Why would he ask such a thing? She thought to herself.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong with you? Why are you asking me such stupid questions? Of course, I love you."  
  
Jack felt like an idiot. He was letting his anger get the best of him. He saw something that annoyed him and jumped to conclusions. Running his hand through his hair he knew that he made himself look like a complete ass to Apollonia. His inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
  
"God, Apollonia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ta be such an asshole. I mean, I saw ya talking ta that guy and things just started running through my mind, and ...." He trailed off, unable to find the right words to finish his point.  
  
"We were just talking, Jack."  
  
"I didn't like it."  
  
"He was just asking me about my jewelry because he wanted to get something nice for his girlfriend."  
  
"I didn't like it." Apollonia just looked at him. "I didn't like seeing another guy talking to ya. He looked like he was sitting too close to ya and I thought I saw him touch ya and all and...." Jack just sat there with one hand on his hip while rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Apollonia understood his jealousy. She leaned over to him, encircling his waist with her long, slender arms.  
  
"Jack, the day I decide to leave you is the day that will spell death to anyone who crosses your path. No one can take me away unless I am willing to go."  
  
Jack looked into her eyes. He knew that what she said was true. Jack hugged her tightly, apologizing once more for his erratic behavior. Bumlets walked over to them, smiling as he watched them kissing each other.  
  
"How about chocolate pudding for the two of ya?" He inquired.  
  
"With whipped cream." Added Jack. 


	24. Destination: Santa Fe

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 24 - Destination: Santa Fe  
  
"A beautiful evening to break a wonderful day." Jack thought to himself. He stopped and purchased a paper from a girl newsie on his way home from work. She thanked him with a trademark smile that seemed to make the male customers melt. Off on his way back to his place, he witnessed many others preparing for the daily departure of heading back to their homes from the grind of labor that touched every New Yorker who was fortunate enough to find employment. He decided to make a detour and swing by a place he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
Jack walked along the train tracks, with a pape in hand, looking at the hundreds of kids who were boarding the train in droves. Seeing faces of kids, ranging from different ages and backgrounds, made Jack ponder on what these youngsters will face out west. He caught sight of a young boy, around age seven, who eyes were lit up like a neon sign at Coney Island. He was short, had shaggy, light blonde hair, and a smile across his face. He seemed all too eager to board the train. But it wasn't only his smile, or his hair, or his eagerness that captured Jack's attention. It was the cowboy hat that the boy had hanging down his back.  
  
He remembered all too well when he was that close to leaving New York and everything and everyone that meant something to him when he won the strike. He did the right thing in following Teddy Roosevelt's advice. He did have some things to work out. And he did have family. The years had past and even though he accomplished much in his young lifetime, he finally found the road to ultimate happiness and he, at last, found love. It was amazing how something so sweet had come and rearranged his life for the better. He felt kissed by destiny.  
  
In time, he made it to his apartment building. He walked into his apartment, threw his keys onto the table, and headed straight for his bedroom. Opening the door to his wardrobe, he looked up and spotted a dark object at the top on a shelf. He still had his cowboy hat in his closet. He pulled it out slowly and placed it on his head. He closed his eyes and pictured himself riding a horse, lassoing a calf, and roaming through a cattle drive. Seeing beautiful landscapes with cacti, tumbleweeds, desert sand, and crystal blue skies motivated his desire to see the land he had dreamt of for so long. He never let go of this dream. And although New York would be a part of his life always, he needed to make this lifelong fantasy a reality. New Mexico had his name written all over it.  
  
He heard his door opening, breaking his concentration. He was met by the pitter-patter of small feet as he walked out of his bedroom. Apollonia had come in with a bag full of groceries.  
  
"Jack, it's me, cherie." She said as she placed the bag on the table. Jack walked up to her greeting her. "Hi, darling." After they kissed, she looked up at the hat sitting on his head.  
  
"Where did you get that chapeau?"  
  
"I've had it for a while. I just haven't worn it until now." She reached up and lightly tapped it with her index finger, smiling. "It looks good on you. You should wear it more often." Jack warmly smiled at her.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear ya say dat, baby." After a brief hugging, Apollonia proceeded to prepare a delicious dinner for the two of them. Jack made himself a seat in his comfortable chair, exhaling as he closed his eyes and pushed his hat over his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Weekends were the days people enjoyed more than any other time of the week. Apollonia would stay over at his diminutive apartment on said weekends while Jack would return the favor and sleep at her place some day's during the week. He loved having two homes. Three if he counted the Jacobs' place. The weekend had finally come and Apollonia had finished making up their bed. She began picking up Jack's soiled shirts and prepared to have them ready for the laundress to pick them up later. As she gathered the shirts and placed them in the basket, Jack crept up behind her, running his hands around her waist. She smiled as she turned her head to the side and upwards, looking into her love's face.  
  
"Do you wanna go to see Medda tonight? We haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"Certainly. What time are we leaving?"  
  
"6:30 that should give you enough time to do whatever duties ya have planned and stuff."  
  
"Well, once the laundry is done, I'll have to wash dishes after we eat and  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that you had so much stuff on your agenda for today."  
  
"Well, I do have a man to look out for." She said as she reached up to pull his face down towards hers and kiss him. Jack kissed her back, rubbing her back at the same time.  
  
"Well, in that case, why don't we just stay indoors and relax with each udda. Besides, you may need your strength for the work I'm gonna put you through tonight."  
  
"I'm being put through a lot of work as it is looking after you, chere."  
  
"That's not the type of work I'm talking about."  
  
She playfully pinched him as he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around, making her dizzy. "Jack, you are so crazy when you want to be."  
  
"Crazy about you, sweetie." He said kneeling down to kiss her on the forehead. Later on that night, Jack and Apollonia walked to the Brooklyn Bridge just to stroll down the walkway and enjoy a view of the city skyline and the night air. She had not been to the bridge since she contemplated suicide. That was a long time ago. Things were different now. She was with Jack, a man who loved and cared about her a great deal. They walked to the middle of the bridge and paused. She steadfastly stood in front of him, encircled by his muscular arms, gazing up at the sky.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't it? There aren't very many night's like this one anymore. Too many lights in the city nowadays."  
  
"I know. It's different in Santa Fe from what I've read."  
  
He nodded. "Very different. It ain't big like New York."  
  
"I'll have to go visit you when you go then."  
  
"I wouldn't go without you." Jack stated.  
  
Apollonia looked at him in astonishment. "I want you to be with me. I love you and I want you to be at my side at all times."  
  
"Mon Dieu, Jack." She said as Jack took her hand, kissing her gently before looking back and staring up at the sky. She stared straight ahead, totally dumbfounded by his revelation. "Jack, are you serious?"  
  
"I'm dead serious. Everyone knows we are a couple. Everyone knows how we feel about each udda." Apollonia was both stunned and pleased by his offer. But she couldn't help thinking about leaving her life in New York. She loved New York.  
  
"But what about our lives here in Manhattan? Everyone we know is here. Don't you like it here?"  
  
"We'll always have New York. Our friends will be here. They can come and visit us anytime. I want ta live out my dream of owning a ranch in Santa Fe and I want to share dat dream with you."  
  
Looking up into his warm, heavenly eyes, she saw a glint of sincerity. She knew he was not a figment of her imagination. He was real. "I'll always want you near me. I've waited for you for so long and I don't plan on letting you go. Come away with me."  
  
Words could not express what she was feeling right then. She stared at him for a few seconds and dashed her eyes back and forth trying to take in everything that Jack had just said to her.  
  
"Apollonia, what's wrong?" He said waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh, oh mon Dieu! Um, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes." Apollonia smiled at him elated. "Yes!" Jack hoisted her up into the air, hugging her tightly as if she were going to be blown away by the New York wind. He gently placed her back on her feet and gave her a meaningful gaze. This time, she took the initiative and brought his head down to meet her mouth. The swirling, enchanting dance of their darting tongues licked Apollonia's desire into flames. There were no conflicts, no second thoughts, and no guilt trips between them now. Just the all- consuming passion of a man and a woman who could never deny what was so obvious between them.  
  
~  
  
**** Two Months Later ****  
  
A party was heavily underway and everyone was in high spirits. Tibby's was especially alive tonight. The guys of Manhattan were drinking and singing along with their dates. It had been three months since Jack and Apollonia announced their plans to leave New York and head out west. Many arrangements had to be made. Giselle would run the bookstore on Apollonia's behalf and keep her posted on the store's progress. Jack had already informed his boss of his departure and was met with a mixture of happiness and regret. He was well-liked by all of his co-workers and supervisors and knowing that Jack was no longer going to be around dampened everyone's morale. His buddies, Bryan, Russ, and Patrick, were all present along with David, Giselle, Race, Blink, Mush, Mayer, Esther, and all of the rest of the former Manhattan newsies.  
  
Holding up their glasses, David proposed a toast to the two, wishing them well on their journey to a new and different place where cattle roams free and the air is fresh and lucid. Jack's co-workers also stood up and gave their spin on Jack and they even declared that he was a lucky man to be living his dream and with such a beautiful companion. Crutchy stood up and relayed to everyone the first day he met Jack. They met in the refuge where Jack was incarcerated before escaping. Race, Mush, and Blink also put in their two cents of how much they will miss them.  
  
"Remembah, Jack, we all love ya are back ya 100% And ya bettah take great care of our little Apollonia, not that you weren't taking care of her anyway, but take extra care of her. You're taking away our favorite doll." Apollonia smiled at her "brother". She reached up and pulled him into her. Race fought back tears as she did this. "You bettah write ta us, okay? Keep us posted about how you guys are doing in Santa Fe."  
  
"Don't forget ta send pictures. We don't wanna forget dat pretty face of yours." Blink reiterated.  
  
"I can't begin to tell you guys how much ya mean to me. I came into da world as an only child. Now, I'm leaving with a whole lotta brothers, and a few sisters, and a great set of parents." Mayer and Esther sat teary-eyed at Jack's toast. Many of the guys held back tears, not wanting to break their macho bravado.  
  
Giselle pulled Apollonia to the side for some privacy. She looked at Giselle with a questioning. Eyes cast towards the floor, Giselle was anxious and content all at once.  
  
"Cherie, I just want you to know that I am very happy for the both of you and I am pleased that you have found someone like Jack to love you tremendously. God bless you both."  
  
With those words of blessing, Apollonia hugged her best friend tightly, wishing to herself that this night would not be full of heartache and despair. She knew that she was leaving a number of things by leaving New York. Although, she would not be leaving permanently, she would still miss her Manhattan and Brooklyn families. Giselle was like a sister to her. They vowed to keep in touch.  
  
"I will miss you, Giselle." Slowly, they walked back to the crowd as everyone was benefiting from the drinking and presence of each other. On the opposite side of the room, David pulled Jack aside and presented him with an envelope. It contained $100.  
  
"It's from Denton. He says that he was sorry that he couldn't come due to being away all of the time on assignment. So, he gave me this to give to you on his behalf. It's your gong away present. He also told me to tell you that not only is New York losing a star, Santa Fe is gaining a new sun. Bigger and brighter than the one that brightens the city."  
  
Jack was so touched by Denton's generosity. David had tears flowing from his blue eyes. The two best friends shared a hug before returning to the multitude of friends and family that wanted to spend as much time in Jack and Apollonia's presence for a long a possible.  
  
~  
  
Elegantly dressed in a crimson red ensemble, Apollonia rode in the carriage throughout Brooklyn like royalty driving among her subjects, wishing to mingle among the commoners. She headed straight for St. Christopher's Cathedral, with a bouquet of red and white flowers in tow. Kneeling down before her soul mate's grave, Apollonia said a silent prayer. Jack stood by right behind her quietly. It was a humbling and sobering experience to be back in Brooklyn and visiting the Brooklyn leader's grave.  
  
Before long, Apollonia broke the silence. "Spot, I hope that you can hear me from beyond the grave. I came to let you know that I will be leaving New York for a while, with Jack. We have been together for quite some time and we are going to live in Santa Fe. I will still have our home in Manhattan and Giselle will run the store on my behalf. We will visit New York periodically and I want you to know that even though we are apart, I will always love you."  
  
She then bent forward and kissed his tombstone. "Je t'adore, Spot." She whispered. As soon as she finished, Jack proceeded to step towards the grave and speak his mind.  
  
"Heya, Spot. Listen, um, I wanted ta thank you once again for forgiving me and all and I want you ta know that I am going ta take good care of her. I love her with all my heart and I intend ta keep her safe." He knelt down towards the grave and whispered. "You were right. She is a rare diamond. God bless ya, Spot." Gradually Jack stood up and walked over to Apollonia. Linking her arm with his, he escorted her back to the carriage, headed for the train yards.  
  
Once they reached the train station, the driver immediately assisted with transferring the couple's luggage to the baggage cart. Jack had already purchased the tickets weeks ago and had anticipated going to the city of his dreams.  
  
Apollonia walked up to him as Jack looked down at her. For a few seconds, words did not pass between them. "This is it." Apollonia relayed.  
  
"Ya nervous?"  
  
She nodded, her heart pummeling in her chest. He grabbed her by her white- gloved hands and kissed her sweetly. They then heard the conductor yell, "Train will be departing in five minutes, folks! Five minutes!" She then proceeded to board the train, turning back to look out at the city that she made her home for the past six years. Even though she was not leaving New York permanently, she couldn't help but be saddened by their exodus. After her moment of silence, she walked into the train with Jack closing in behind her. He, too, turned around to look back on the city of his birth, New York City, the city that opened its arms to immigrants and anyone who wished to start a new life. He tried with all of his mental might to seal the image of his beloved Manhattan. Although happy to at last live his dream and leaving New York and all of the bad memories that he still harbored, he admitted to himself that he would always have a part of him that would miss New York. And he promised Apollonia that they would visit Manhattan periodically. He and Apollonia then made their way to their seats in the moderately-filled car. Apollonia looked out of the window as Jack took her hand and held it tight. She looked over to him with a message in her eyes.  
  
"This is it." Jack said to her as her heartbeat increased steadily. He placed his arm around her and implored her to lean on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying. Within seconds, the train began to pull off from the station in the direction they were both headed for - west. Withdrawing from its current station, the locomotive left the train yards, leaving behind the metropolis of a million stories and a million dreams.  
  
~  
  
**** Two Weeks Later ****  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! First National Bank of New York robbed blind! $25,000 missing from vault!"  
  
Dozens of men and women scoured about the streets of Manhattan trying to obtain a newspaper to read about the bank robbery of the previous day. Several men scanned the paper, wishing to see the exact account of how so much money had disappeared, hoping that some of the money was not their own.  
  
"This makes me want to put my money back underneath my mattress!" Relayed one gentleman.  
  
Blink and Mush distributed the newspapers to all of the newsies as usual. They stood in single file waiting patiently for their turn to purchase as many papers to sell so that they could pay for their next meal, assist the financial need of their families, or catch the next vaudeville performance playing later on that day.  
  
"How many papes, kid?"  
  
"30 papes, please."  
  
Mush politely gave the young girl newsie the stated amount of papers as Kid Blink took her money from her. Following her was as teenage boy, who stepped to the window promptly.  
  
"And how many papes for you, son?"  
  
"50 papes, sir."  
  
"There's no need to call him 'sir.' He ain't dat respectable!" Mush said as he felt the back of a hand smack him right across the face by a snickering Blink. The newsies were laughing at the immature antics of the two close friends as they continued to wait uncomplainingly.  
  
Racetrack came walking up to the distribution office amid the storms of laughter, smoking on his cigar and placing his racing form in his pocket.  
  
"What's up, fellas?"  
  
"Nothin' much, Race. Are ya up ta going ta Medda's tonight or what?"  
  
"I think dat we can do dat, especially since I got a hot tip on a horse dat I'm sure won't lose." Mush and Blink just rolled their eyes at each other at Racetrack's statement. Race noticed their expressions.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we hoped dat ya didn't want ta break our hearts, Race, but we got plans ta go ta see Medda wid some goils and we were hoping dat ya didn't go ta Sheepshead and bet."  
  
Race looked at Blink confused. "We know dat ya like ta gamble, but we thought dat ya should take a break and go out on a date wid us. Whadda ya say?"  
  
Puffing on his cigar, Racetrack nodded his head in agreement to the rendezvous. "Alright, you gotta deal. But remembah, you guys owe me big!"  
  
"Not as much as you owe us, Dr. Funkenstein!"  
  
Mush and Blink looked at each other grinning as Racetrack burned holes into them with his eyes for their reference when he almost burned the place down with his cigars, which was starting to smell up their apartment. The landlord was not too pleased with the ordeal.  
  
"Alright, fellas. I'm gonna go ta C.M. James & Co. and try ta purchase something snazzy ta where wid youse ta Medda's. Besides, I think Medda has a thing for short, dark-haired Italians who gamble and smoke cigars!" Mush and Blink just looked at each other. On that note, Race left the World's distribution office while Mush and Blink conducted their business of dispensing the daily newspapers to their eagerly awaiting young clientele.  
  
~  
  
Dark and somber, New York was as quiet as it was busy. Lights were flickering throughout the buildings from people turning in to those burning the midnight oil. A man with worn clothes and a tough build entered the building with ease. Guards looked upon the man with suspicion, thinking that he had no business being there this late at night. There were more appropriate times to conduct such business. The callous-looking man made his way to another guard sitting at his desk, heavily involved with paperwork. The roughneck slammed a large, rectangular package onto the guard's desk, startling him. The sentry then took the package and inspected its contents.  
  
"Wait here." He told the strange visitor. The sinister caller waited patiently, checking out his surroundings as he paced slowly back and forth. Finally, the guard reappeared. "You can wait outside. He will be sent out shortly." The stranger nodded his head and headed back to the side entrance from where he came.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and the gang was getting restless, but waited quietly until their comrade came to meet them. Suddenly, a tall, somewhat stout figure stepped into the area. "Well, it's about time. I thought that you rotted in there or something."  
  
"Patience is obviously not one of your strong suits, Wainwright." The heavily built man said with a touch of a cold intensity in his voice. The other five men gathered around were a motley crew of ruffians who didn't have enough brains to work together even as a whole. They listened to the man presumed to be their leader. "Well, sir. It took more than patience to get the $5000 from the city bank to get you outta here. So, I suggest that you treat us with a little more respect." The newly released ex-prisoner gave him a stern look.  
  
"Well, I think we'd better be heading back to the pub. We have a lot to discuss for the upcoming plans. Shall we?" Wainwright stated. Turning their attention back to Wainwright, the party followed him and their leader to their carriages.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Snyder." Wainwright exclaimed before whipping the horses to transport them to their seedy destination. 


	25. Santa Fe, My Old Friend

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 25: Santa Fe, My Old Friend  
  
Daybreak hit as the sky was lit up by the New Mexican sun. The city that means "Holy Faith" had finally welcomed them.  
  
Jack's eyes opened up to the new vision that was New Mexico territory. What a sight it was! No skyscrapers, no factories, no smokestacks, no clotheslines running from building to building, no polluted air to inhale. This was it; a clean, crisp, picturesque setting for a young man and his love to start new lives together. His anticipation heightened as the train pulled into the station.  
  
"Baby, baby, wake up. We're here!" He said as he softly nudged her as she still had her head leaning on his shoulder. Apollonia groggily woke up to the sight of a train station and the shine of the Santa Fe sun. Jack happily smiled as his eagerness to disembark the train intensified.  
  
"This is it." He whispered. "We're here." He kissed the side of her head, giving a spark to her morning.  
  
As they proceeded to get off the train, Jack looked around happily at his new environment. His heart was racing several beats a minute upon setting foot on the platform. He turned around to help Apollonia step down safely from the train. He then turned to the conductor.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what hotels are around here?"  
  
"There are several hotels, but the one most people like to stay at is the La Fonda. If you take a coach, it should take you there in no time."  
  
"Thanks." Uttered Jack. He and Apollonia looked around taking in the aura of the city.  
  
He had never guessed that the people were so friendly, so kind. They just appeared to be pleasant and sociable. It was as if time stood still for these inhabitants and they were completely naïve about the atrocities of the world outside Santa Fe. Their lives seemed simple, yet satisfying.  
  
After their arrival, they finally made their way to the La Fonda Hotel, a place with almost as much history as the city itself. Jack politely walked up to the desk where a middle-aged Mexican man was writing something in a ledger. As Jack approached the desk, the gentleman cordially looked up and acknowledged him.  
  
"Uh, hello, there. Uh, I was wondering if there are any vacancies in dis place."  
  
"Ah, a room, Señor? Yes, Señor. I will have your bags sent up right away." He cheerfully stated as he motioned to two teenage boys to gather Jack and Apollonia's belongings. In a far away corner stood a woman who was polishing a table in the parlor area of the hotel. She smiled and nodded at her as she kept up the fast pace of performing her duties. Apollonia joined Jack at his side as they followed the caretaker to their room. Upon entering their new, temporary domicile, Jack turned to the innkeeper.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay, Señor?"  
  
Jack ran his hand through his thick, brown hair. "Uh, a few weeks, I guess. As soon as I find a place ta stay permanently."  
  
"Bueno. I will go back to the desk to figure out how much a month's stay will cost and you can pay at the end of it. Is that okay with you?" He said with his heavy Spanish accent.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see ya at da desk." The concierge then gestured to the two teens to leave the room. "I will have the maid come and bring you fresh water for your baths soon."  
  
He left the couple in complete privacy. Apollonia eyed the room with wonderment. This certainly was a new experience for her. She looked around at the clean, mid-sized room in the large adobe hotel. A high, four-poster bed commanded the room. A beautiful Indian design on the bedspread was bright and colorful. She walked towards it, anticipating a good night's rest after spending several days sleeping on a train. She then looked over the rich, dark wood of a lady's dresser with a medium-sized mirror attached to it.  
  
She quickly sprinted over to a large window set in the thick adobe wall to look out at the busy scene outside. She saw many people of varying types walking through the streets. Same as New York, but different from New York. She saw a young woman walking at a fast pace to keep up with her small child. She then took notice of an older woman, strolling in a brisk and dignified manner as she held her head high, her sheer, black mantilla adorning her head and shoulders. She smiled at the sight of such. She turned around to be met by a smiling Jack, who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. She quickly walked up to him.  
  
"We did it, baby. We're here." Jack reached down and sealed her tight within his arms, against his firm chest. He lifted her from the ground briefly in their close embrace. Releasing her, he looked down into her dark eyes, with a questioning in his.  
  
"Are you happy that we did this?"  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I will always be happy, Jack. You know that." They shared one, final hug before giving themselves a well-deserved rest.  
  
~  
  
Santa Fe was always a small but bustling trade city, but the influx of outsiders had made it somewhat more cosmopolitan. There were plenty of different types of people in the town, reminiscent of New York, but friendlier.  
  
Several days after settling in, they made their plans to explore their new surroundings. They started up the narrow street, really more of an alley, toward the crowded market plaza. The couple made their way easily through the bazaar, taking a look at everything around them. Jack smiled happily, taking in the full Mexican flavor of this southwestern American city. The clean, crisp air, the smell of authentic Mexican food, the sounds of poncho- wearing men singing and conversing in the cantinas, the women buying and selling wares, the children running back and forth through the streets without a care in the world. These scenes were reminiscent of New York, but with a much more carefree and laid-back atmosphere. Apollonia was pleased with her experience and very pleased with the decision of coming to Santa Fe. She knew that Jack would not steer her wrong. And that this is what he wanted, including her.  
  
The passed by a huge cantina, filled with men and women who were living their day in a carefree environment. Several brown-skinned Mexicans gawked at the new arrivals as they passed by. They especially took notice of Apollonia. One woman slapped her boyfriend for staring so hard at her. Further down the way, they came across a smaller saloon that had a number of women leaning out of the windows smiling and waving at the many passersby that strolled in front of the establishment. Based on the heavy makeup and lingerie the women were wearing, it was obvious what kind of business was conducted there. Jack quickly placed his arm around Apollonia's shoulders and held her close to him.  
  
They came across dry goods stores, clothing stores, and other enterprises of trade. Ultimately, they came across a livery stable. A gangly, old man sat on a chair outside the place, gnawing on a wooden pipe. He appeared to be at least 50 years old and had wrinkly, leathery skin. His white hair stuck out beneath the black cowboy hat that sat on top of his head.  
  
"He looks happy." Jack said as they passed by. He made a mental note to himself to visit the stable for a horse. He wanted to start plans on building his ranch as soon as possible. With the help of Apollonia's compensation money, he felt that they should not have any problems finding land. Apollonia received $5000 recompense from the Manhattan Steel Mill due to Spot's death. All surviving families of the men who died received such monies. She never touched it until she and Jack made the move to Santa Fe. She kept it in a strongbox for safe keeping in her bedroom closet. Only Giselle knew of its existence.  
  
In the distance, a man was yelling loudly at something running away from him. "Pancho, Pancho! Come back here!" A long-haired collie ran right past them, holding a piece of dry meat in its mouth. Quickly closing in on the canine was a man approximately 30 years in age. He was running with all his might until he reached the dog, which stopped right in front of Apollonia and seemed to take a liking to her. She smiled as she reached down and petted the friendly canine that appeared to have an instant liking to her. He slowed down as he got closer to them. Jack and Apollonia smiled at the dog and its owner.  
  
"This dog has caused me as much mischief as kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar!" Jack looked back at the dog, thinking to himself how much he wished he had a dog when he was a child.  
  
"Well, you folks look like you're not from around here. The name's Tristan. Tristan McAllister." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Jack Kelly. And this is my girlfriend, Apollonia."  
  
"Mam." He said acknowledging her with a tip of the hat. "You two just arrived in Santa Fe?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been here for a few days and we're trying ta get ta know da place as much as possible."  
  
"Well, you've run into the right person. I know this place like the back of my hand. I can give you a tour of the city if you like."  
  
Without opposition, the three made their way through the central plaza and down the streets of Santa Fe. Tristan told them everything they needed to know, from the most reputable businesses to the best cantinas. Jack took in everything his new acquaintance told him.  
  
Tristan was a tall and strapping man, as tall as Jack. His long, light blonde hair stuck out from beneath his cowboy hat. Tristan was originally from Texas and learned how to operate a ranch from watching his father and brothers work on ranches. They primarily dealt with horses, sheep, and cattle. After years of training, he made the move to Santa Fe to own and operate his own dude ranch. He offered to assist Jack in showing him the ropes of being a cowboy, which Jack happily accepted.  
  
After the exploration, the trio settled in a little Mexican bistro not far from the La Fonda. The New Mexican bar mirrored the many bars in New York, but with a southwestern flair. El Coyote was the place where some of the best Mexican dishes and best Tequila was served. They discussed in detail with Tristan their reasons for moving to the New Mexican territory. He seemed to be in awe of the both of them.  
  
"So, do either of you speak Spanish?"  
  
"Not me." Said Jack.  
  
"I know a few things, but I know considerably more French than Spanish." Added Apollonia.  
  
"No problem. I've been living here for eight years and Texas used to be part of Mexico, so I know enough to get by. I'll teach you a few things, Jack."  
  
Jack took a sip of his Tequila that he was thoroughly enjoying. It was giving him a buzz that he hadn't had in a long time. He looked over at Apollonia who was casually dining on her enchiladas and sopapillas, smiling at the two. Tristan became instantly attached to the couple. He admired their spirit and determination to make the long trek from New York to Santa Fe together. He was a bachelor and, even though he has had his share of women, he always found himself scared of commitment. However, looking at Jack and Apollonia, he realized that commitment couldn't have been bad.  
  
After a lengthy and eventful afternoon, the three decided that it was time to take a load off and retreat. Tristan walked with them back to the La Fonda hotel. Sighing heavily, Apollonia looked up at both men. "Well, I have had a lot of fun today, and I am in dire need of rest. Not to be rude, Jack, but do you mind if I go to the room and wash up before you?"  
  
"Not at all, sweetie." She kissed Jack and turned to Tristan. "Well, Monsieur, I'm glad that we have gotten the opportunity to meet a veteran cowboy. You've certainly made Jack's day." She said winking at him. "It was my pleasure, Mamacita." He said as he kissed her hand. Jack just rolled his eyes, but not out of jealousy. He could tell that Tristan was a decent guy that wouldn't openly flirt with another man's woman right in front of him. At least, he seemed to give off that demeanor. After watching Apollonia depart, Tristan then turned back to Jack.  
  
"Tell me something, Jack? How did a New York City guy like you manage to lasso a New Orleans beauty like that?"  
  
"Magic." Jack replied slyly.  
  
Apollonia had a wonderful time during her tour of the day. She sat down on the edge of the bed, with her head knocked back and eyes closed, she needed what would make her fully refreshed and revitalized - a hot bath. She heard a knock at the door, which slightly startled her. When she opened it, she was met by a young, teenage girl.  
  
"Pardon me, Señorita, but Senor Vega wanted to know if you needed anything before retiring tonight?"  
  
"Yes, towels and hot water. I am in dire need of a bath."  
  
"Yes, Señorita, I will come back with towels and hot water pronto."  
  
"Very good. What is your name, cherie?"  
  
"Rosario, Señorita."  
  
"Gracias, Rosario." Rosario smiled as she turned on her heel to retrieve the toiletries that were ordered.  
  
Apollonia was grateful for the pretty, sweet-natured servant girl's presence. She felt very fortunate that she and Jack to attract nice and hospitable people. Shortly, thereafter, she began disrobing. The long dress that she had worn was a little too fancy to sport around in a place where the sun practically leaned on someone. However, the nights were rather cool and inviting. And snow would cover the southwestern ground in the fall and winter seasons like a blanket in a baby's crib. She heard the door open and shut while she continued to undress behind a sheer dressing screen. "Just put everything on the dresser for me, Rosario."  
  
She was met with silence. She found it odd that Rosario didn't make any noise coming in with buckets of water, towels, and bath salts. She cautiously peeked from behind the screen only to discover that Rosario was not in the room. She didn't know what was going on. She screamed as she was met with the attack of tickling fingers on her half naked body by a mischievous Jack.  
  
"Jack, I could kill you!"  
  
Jack just laughed at her scolding him while she laughed continuously. He continued to tickle her until they were met by the Mexican maid that came into the room.  
  
"Oh, hola, Rosario. Um, just put the towels on the bed."  
  
"Yes, Señorita." She said as she smiled to herself at the hilarious escapades she had walked in on with the fun-loving couple.  
  
After the tub was filled, Jack and Apollonia took a nice, long bath together. Amazingly enough, the tub was big enough to fit the two in nicely together. Completely wet and relaxed, Jack sat soaking in the bathtub with his darling.  
  
It was satisfying.  
  
~  
  
Well-kept, terrifying, dangerous, colossal, inhibiting, silly, errant - all terms that could be used to describe the plethora of secrets upheld in New York City. In the scores of bars and dance halls that dominated Manhattan were the breeding grounds for violence and corruption. The smoke-filled bar was packed with wretches, losers, and other dregs of society wishing to drink their miseries away or plan their next criminal act. The bartender was kept busy as the pub's customers repeatedly asked for refills. The waitresses were equally occupied as they tried to bring their male clients drinks while trying not to be molested by the sexually-excited men in the bar.  
  
Sitting at a large table, Snyder and his associates assembled together in the location of choice. Wainwright, Banner, and the others sat quietly as Snyder told them in detail what the strategy was.  
  
Wainwright, a middle-class rogue, was Snyder's right-hand man who seemed to be the most educated of the group, next to Snyder. He occasionally was in cahoots with Banner, an extremely rugged, scruffy-looking man with one eye. He wore an eye patch over the area where his left eye should have been. They sat in the bar discussing matters of the dark heart which revolved around one word: revenge.  
  
"Okay, Snyder, what's the deal? We don't have forever to set this plan into motion. We do have other "clients" that we are committed to."  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Wainwright." Said Snyder. "You'll get your chance to go back to your life of selling yourself to the shady business owner who wants you to set fire to his competition's business or the next politician who wants you to knock off his opponent."  
  
Wainwright just gave an impious smirk. Banner, sitting quietly, just looked on as the two skilled villains engaged themselves in a power struggle.  
  
"Well, Snyder, it wasn't that easy trying to break into a bank and knock off a couple of night watchmen who couldn't guard a bank if God Himself gave them a sword and shield just to grab a few thousand dollars." Snyder only looked at him with a sinister glimmer in his eyes. He did not want to seem grateful to a career criminal for bribing city officials to release him from prison on the down low.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business." Snyder said, leaning toward Wainwright as he interlaced his fingers on the table. "My business proposition deals with a certain young man by the name of Francis Sullivan. You may have heard of him."  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
"Well, let me give you a brief history. Francis Sullivan was a juvenile delinquent who was under my care in the House of Refuge years ago. He had a problem with authority and made several attempts to escape. In due time, he succeeded. I eventually found him in the streets watching a fight in front of a restaurant. He obviously obtained a job as a newsboy, given the number of newspapers he had under his arm. For weeks I tried capturing this fugitive, but I failed. At long last, he was detained at a newsboy rally and worked for Pulitzer for a short period of time. I thought that I had finally had the handsome son-of-a-bitch once and for all, but due to his rising popularity and ability to persuade the powers-that-be, it all backfired and I was incarcerated. I sat in a cement hellhole while that aberrant walked the streets freely. That is, until now."  
  
Wainwright just looked at Snyder with a haughty grin. "So, this is about revenge. You want to kill the kid who had you jailed."  
  
"Kill? No, I want him to suffer. Death is much to kind for him."  
  
Wainwright puffed on his cigarette as Banner decided to enter the conversation. "We need details, Mr. Snyder. What this kid looks like, what's his background..."  
  
Snyder looked over at Banner in disgust. He did not want to conduct business with a man who clearly was an enforcer and not a full-fledged leader like Wainwright. He had the muscle, but not the brains.  
  
"These are the facts. His name is Sullivan. He has dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, good-looking, has friends in and all around the city. I can obtain a picture of him from when he led the strike back in 1899. I'm quite sure he looks the same. He's probably bigger in body weight, but still unchanged in the face."  
  
Wainwright and Banner nodded as Snyder eyed them. The other cronies were listening while they drank to their hearts' content and tried to flirt with the waitress who served them. One of them, the one with a beer belly, grabbed the wrist of the young woman as she served the drinks. "Hey, lady, why don't you and me go somewhere and have ourselves a little fun? How about a little jerk before work, huh?"  
  
"If you want that type of fun, take a bath, you dirty filth!"  
  
"Well if I have to bathe, then I'd rather do it to myself." She yelled as she wrenched free from his grasp. The men around the bar laughed as she stormed away from her molester.  
  
The men varied in age and appearance. Rumill, a short, bleary-eyed roughneck, seemed to be the oldest. He appeared to be in his forties. Next to him was Walsh, a handsome blonde in his early thirties who delved into the world of unlawful activities when he hit his late teens. Next to him was Flynn, a red-head originally from Brooklyn who also had a thing for the criminal underworld. He and Brandt, a nice-looking, brown-haired rogue, made a living breaking and entering into wealthy houses in Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the surrounding boroughs. Rape was also a favorite hobby for them. They settled in Manhattan after they raped the sister of a man in Harlem who almost caught and castrated them for their dirty deed. They hadn't been back since.  
  
After a few moments of thought, Wainwright thought of the perfect solution. "Here's the deal. We'll help you find this Sullivan guy on the account that we do things my way. That is we go around town questioning who might know who he is and where to find him. Once we locate him, you can do whatever the hell it is you want to do with him. Sound alright?"  
  
Snyder agreed with a tilt of the head. His day of vengeance was finally going to come to ahead. For years he sat in that wasteland of a buttress fantasizing on how he was going to payback Jack. He admitted to himself that would not have been satisfied with seeing Jack lying dead in a casket. He wanted Jack to suffer as much as he had, and more. There was no way in hell Snyder would let what happened to him go unpunished. He pictured himself strangling Jack, squeezing his neck until his vision blurred, his skin turned blue, and his breathing ceased. It was an exquisite dream for him. Killing ones enemies was a sin Snyder felt no remorse for. If he could go to heaven and ask for forgiveness, he would probably let that sin slide from heaven's ears. He had come too far in the ranks of authority to have some snot-nosed felon to take it all away from him within a matter of seconds on August 2, 1899. That date will forever burn in the mind of Nigel Snyder, the man who vowed to be the ruination of Jack Kelly. 


	26. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 26: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes  
  
Jack was anxious to see the desert sections of Santa Fe on a horse. He left Apollonia to take care of her own business of shopping, which was one of her favorite pastimes. He promised to meet her later on in the afternoon.  
  
So far it was everything that he had dreamed. The land orange and dusty, the sky, blue and fresh, and the sun was bigger, just like he had said to Sarah years ago when they had their talk on top of the roof of the Jacobs' apartment building. His horse was steady and obedient and obeyed every command Jack had given. He inhaled the fresh air of the New Mexican landscape as his eyes gazed upon the cacti and tumbleweeds. He took in the magnificent mountain beauty that was around him. His gaze fell upon the mountain tops with their jagged-edge summits that made them both dangerous and majestic all at once. How magnificent the sight would be to see snow- capped mountains in the middle of winter, he thought.  
  
He had been riding about an hour when he heard alarmed voices. He quickly cantered down the road to see what was causing all of the commotion. Ahead, he saw a fine lacquered carriage being driven at high speeds. He kicked the sides of his horse to catch up to the runaway stagecoach. He could hear the driver yelling for the horses to slow down but was obviously having trouble. As he approached the stagecoach, he heard the sounds of a young woman screaming. Jack was closing in on them when the carriage finally broke away from the speeding horses and tilted over, landing on its side and throwing the driver from the carriage. Jack quickly dismounted and rushed to the scene to help the driver, but not before looking into the carriage to look in on the damsel in distress. He found a very pretty young girl in the carriage who was okay but shaken up from the entire ordeal. He reached in to see if she was physically hurt.  
  
"Are you alright?" She looked up in relief.  
  
"Si, Señor. I am alright." He helped her out of the carriage. She was trying to pull herself together while noticing that half a dozen satchels and two trunks littered the roadside. Jack immediately ran to help the driver who had taken a nasty fall when the carriage tipped over. "Are you okay, sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"Si, Señor. Is the Señorita Sandoval okay?" Jack aided him in walking over to the elegantly dressed young girl.  
  
"Is everything okay, Señorita?" The driver said gasping for air. While straightening her clothes, she quickly gathered her thoughts to thank her hero.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. Señor, I want to thank you for your help. You have been most kind."  
  
Jack graciously accepted her gratitude. "It was no problem, Miss. My name is Jack Kelly."  
  
"My name is Maria Rosa Sandoval. I am the daughter of Eduardo Sandoval. Our horses seemed to have been scared of some snakes that were nearby and they slipped and bolted. Thank you again, Señor. How can we ever repay you?" Jack did not want to be rude and not take her up on her hospitality.  
  
"Well, I have just gotten into Santa Fe. I'm from New York and me and my girlfriend had just started looking around for some land ta build a house and ranch on." She seemed eager to help Jack out with his plans. "Since you have been so kind as to have saved my life and that of my driver, I would like to invite you to my father's house. It is in the center of Santa Fe and I would love to have you and your novia over to meet my family for dinner." Jack accepted her invitation. "Bueno. Antonio, we have to get back as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, Señorita." Antonio said. Jack interrupted with immediate assistance in helping the limping driver. "You can use my horse ta ride on, so your dress won't get dirty." Jack helped Rosa onto his horse while Antonio, who was still limping, but well enough to support himself, got two of Rosa's satchels. "We will send for someone to get your luggage, Señorita." The trio then made there way back to town.  
  
~  
  
That late afternoon, Apollonia was frantic. She was wondering what had happened to Jack. He did not state how long he would be out looking throughout Santa Fe. She kept pacing back and forth, trying to stay focused. As the door opened behind her, she swung around anxiously.  
  
"Jack! Where have you been!?" She said, both in a mixture of anger and relief. Seeing her angst-ridden expression, Jack slowly hugged and kissed her to calm her down.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. I had gotten into a little episode with the daughter of a rich businessman and I had ta go ta her house." Apollonia had given him the evil eye. A sly grin spread across Jack's face.  
  
"Don't get antsy on me. She's just a kid. I saved her and her driver and helped them through their ordeal. As a result, she has invited that me and you to her house for dinner next week so they can meet us together."  
  
Apollonia was excited. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She ran into Jack's arms, squealing loudly like a little girl at Christmas.  
  
"Oh, mon Dieu! This is too much. I have to get something to wear. I have to find something elegant and impressive to meet a General and his family." Jack just smiled and chuckled as he watched her pace back and forth, racking her brain, and trying to figure out what attire would be appropriate. Seizing her by the wrist, he made her stand still and look up into his eyes.  
  
"You're so cute when you're excited; and very sexy when you're mad." He said huskily as he moved his head down to kiss her neck. Apollonia just closed her eyes and leaned her head back, allowing Jack to have his way with her.  
  
~  
  
The following week had arrived and Jack and Apollonia's presence was required to be at the General's estate. He sent his own personal carriage to the hotel to pick them up. Apollonia climbed into the ornate ride with Jack close behind her. The driver snapped his whip at the horses to bring them to their destination. Apollonia was nervous, being that this was the first time in a long time that she had to meet someone of high standing. Jack looked over at her and smiled, holding her hand firmly to diffuse the anxiety rising within her. Jack looked out at the night sky. It was just as clean and fresh at night as it was in the day. He caught glimpses of different citizens as they passed through the city. Men and women were walking down the plaza and on dirt roads passing various buildings enjoying each other's company. It was reminiscent of what he witnessed in Central Park before he had any girlfriend or Apollonia.  
  
His enthusiasm was increased once he caught sight of a large manor of stately means. The driver proceeded to park the carriage in front of the house while a footman stood at the carriage doors waiting to receive them. Apollonia stepped out of the coach first as the footman held her hand. As Jack exited the carriage, a servant who appeared to be a butler welcomed them.  
  
"Bienvenidos! Señor Sandoval is expecting you, please." He said extending his arm to the doorway of the elegant home. Apollonia linked her arm with Jack's as they approached the stairs leading up to meet the General and his family.  
  
Once inside, they marveled at the beauty of the mansion. Large oil paintings and earthenware figures adorned the walls. A crystal chandelier stood hovering above their heads in the foyer. The elegance of the estate rivaled that of Pulitzer's mansion. Sandoval was obviously a very rich, aristocratic Mexican. At least he appeared to be. They were then escorted to the sitting room where they waited patiently for their hosts.  
  
"Man, I knew that the goil I saved came from a wealthy family, but I didn't think that she was this wealthy!" He whispered to Apollonia as she lightly fluttered her feathered fan against her bosom. Apollonia admired the surroundings. The Spanish flavor of the house reminded her of some of the structures and architecture that she grew up around in New Orleans. They were immediately met by the deep voice and presence of a General and his lovely spouse.  
  
"Hola! I am General Sandoval and this is my wife, Isabella." Both Jack and Apollonia greeted the two graciously.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack Kelly and this is my beautiful girlfriend, Apollonia."  
  
"We will be dining very soon. Please, come with us to the dining room so that we can get better acquainted, yes?"  
  
Jack and Apollonia then followed their kind hosts into a large and elegant dinner hall. On the opposite side of the room entered Rosa. She was ecstatic to see Jack once again after their previous encounter. She was also quite taken with Apollonia. "Muy bonita!" she said after the pleasantries.  
  
During the course of dinner, Mr. Sandoval talked about his family history of moving to Santa Fe. Mr. Sandoval was a very handsome man. His dark, thick hair, curling mustache, and respectable demeanor showed that he was dignified man of means and influence. He raved about his family in Mexico and his noble ancestry. His wife was also distinguished. She had a regal air about her, sitting in her chair with her elaborate festoon necklace adorned with rubies.  
  
"Tell me, Señor Kelly, have you found any land that you would like to purchase?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Not really. I have been trying ta learn my way around Santa Fe and the outer edges, but I just started looking is all."  
  
"Well, I think that I might be of service in that department. I will put you in touch with a gentleman who is highly regarded in the business of building ranches. His name is Alejandro Gonzalez and I will inform him as soon as possible of your plans to build your ranch."  
  
Jack was overwhelmed with shock. No one had ever offered to help him with such graciousness. Even when Pulitzer had lined his pockets with money, that kind of hospitality was nothing compared to the generosity of Sandoval.  
  
"Mr. Sandoval, um, are ya sure ya wanna do this for me? I mean, ya barely even know me and you're being so generous."  
  
"Señor Kelly, you must understand. You saved my daughter; my only child. If it wasn't for you, she might not be here and I would go crazy, both me and my wife. I am offering you a once-in-a-lifetime chance to help you achieve a dream that you wish to make true." Jack then looked over at Rosa, who was sitting quietly across the table from him.  
  
"When you have a daughter, you will feel the same way." Jack just smiled at the aristocratic gentleman, before looking over at his love sitting right beside him, squeezing her hand.  
  
Later on, Jack and Eduardo retired to the second story terrace of the elegant house, overlooking the central courtyard with its flowing fountain and rock-and-cactus garden, where they discussed in heavy detail the contacts to be made. Eduardo knew of a large villa near the edge of Santa Fe that he guessed would be the perfect residence for his new amigos. He made sure to inform Jack of all of his options when it came to choosing land or a house. Since Sandoval was a man of means and influence, he knew that he had the connections to businessmen and labor that could aid him in his endeavors.  
  
Meanwhile, Apollonia, Rosa, and Isabella were in a sitting room talking "girl talk." They discussed a range of topics from New York fashion to New York men. Rosa admired the Baby's breath that adorned Apollonia's hair. It made her look regal and exotic all at once being that the white decorations stood out in her very dark hair. Rosa even asked Apollonia for tips on where to go on a date with a guy in Manhattan.  
  
They also wanted to know about New Orleans, since she had already informed them that she was a New Orleans native. Meeting Apollonia made the two of them want to visit both cities, and they were pleased to meet such an admirable woman. She told them of her business in Manhattan and they were very impressed. In their environment, women of the middle to higher classes did not own business. Usually, such operations rested on the shoulders of the men. Both women were very taken with her and her attractive significant other.  
  
After a night of conversation and pleasantries, Jack and Apollonia went back to their hotel. Things seemed to be getting better and better for them, Jack thought to himself. God must have been smiling on him for a past good deed of some sort. For all he had done wrong, he must have done something right. He hadn't had this many contacts since the implementation of the strike.  
  
Apollonia was a little drowsy; the night's events having taking its toll on her. Before making it to the La Fonda, Jack ordered the driver to make a surprise pit stop. He saw a vendor preparing to close up shop at his stand. He quickly stopped the vendor from closing briefly so that he could buy some piloncillas, which were some brown sugar cone candies that he noticed men buying for their wives and girlfriends. Afterwards he reentered the carriage with a confused Apollonia looking at him. He handed her the tasty treats and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Just try 'em."  
  
She tasted them and took an immediate liking to them. "Mmm, they remind me of the brown sugar sticks that my father used to bring home to me when he came from work."  
  
"See that. You're so sweet, someone named some candy after ya." Jack lovingly teased. Jack then prompted the driver to transport them back to their hotel.  
  
~  
  
At Tristan's ranch, Jack was learning the ropes of being a full-fledged vaquero from a veteran cowboy. Everything from lassoing to rounding together cattle was taught. Jack was a fast learner, much to Tristan's delight. Jack noticed that he had some hidden talents in him from his cowboy abilities that he would never had known if he still lived in Manhattan. Training on his new friend's ranch made Jack all the more anxious to own one of his own.  
  
Tristan's hacienda contained 5 horses, 5 sheep, 2 cows, 1 donkey, and a dog. His adobe house was of moderate size along with his ranch. Every week Tristan had a maid come in to clean his house for him. Being a bachelor and a busy cowboy, he didn't always have time to look after his home. They sat on the patio resting for a while before getting to the next phase of training. In the meantime, Tristan told Jack a little more about his background.  
  
Tristan's grandfather was taught by Mexican rancheros how to deal with horses, cattle, and other livestock on a farm. They had been developing the sheep and cattle ranching industry for 300 years and by apprenticing to seasoned cowboys as wranglers until they learned how to do things properly. He had become such an expert; he decided to become a rancher for a living. After he and his wife had three sons, he then instructed them on the art of ranching. Tristan's father took on the family business and became more prosperous operating a large livestock enterprise. Having an independent spirit, Tristan moved to Santa Fe and had made it his home for the past eight years. He hasn't been happier.  
  
"Tell me, Tristan. Did you always consider yourself an honest ta God cowboy or did you just follow in your family's footsteps?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya this, Jack. Cowboys aren't made. They're born. I was a cowboy before I was even born. Even my mama told me that I kicked my way into the world like a wild horse!" Jack laughed. Tristan was definitely a man of funny words and colloquialisms.  
  
"What about you? Where's your pa?"  
  
"He was in jail. Last time I heard, he died. He got some sorta sickness in jail and it finished him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"Nah, you don't have anything ta be sorry for. He was a good guy. I made my peace with him before he passed. So, everything's okay." Tristan felt like an ass bringing up something so personal, especially since he just met Jack. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"Say how old are ya, Jack? 23? 24?"  
  
"25, Tris." Tristan smiled to himself. "I take it Apollonia is the same?"  
  
"Yeah, we're da same age. She's my reason for being."  
  
"I can tell." He said as he took a swig of his cerveza. "How long have you known her?"  
  
Jack sighed. "For about seven years now."  
  
"Wow! That long?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story. See, she was involved with someone else when we met. So, I didn't stand a chance. But something bad happened and I stepped to da plate. We fell in love and eventually came out here to live out my dream."  
  
"Touching." Tristan said. "Did you leave a lot back in New York?"  
  
"Telling me. I left everything I ever knew ta come out here. We left our best friends, our jobs, and our families. It's not a total loss. She still has her place up in Manhattan and her business up there, but she made the bigger decision to come out with me here to Santa Fe. Ya gotta respect her for that alone."  
  
"Seems ta me your beyond twitterpated, mi amigo. You're totally head over heels in love, the both of you."  
  
Jack just smiled at his new friend's observation. "Don't I know it."  
  
~  
  
Apollonia spent her day shopping in the marketplace and in the various tiendas that marked the town. She bought some peasant blouses for herself along with some colorful skirts so that she would fit into the southwestern style of the city that she and Jack have decided to make home for a while. She even purchased some silver jewelry that complimented her new attire. Ecstatic, she stood in front of the mirror in her room with the garments in front of her, thinking to herself about how she wished that Giselle were there to share in her happiness. She would probably fawn over her and how the clothes showed off her womanly curves.  
  
She missed Giselle. She also missed Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, David, the Jacobs, and the others. She sat on the bed, wondering to herself what they were all doing. She wondered if Giselle was out on a date with David, if Racetrack was at Sheepshead or hanging out at a cabaret show with Blink and Mush trying to pick up women. She warmheartedly remembered her friends and family back in New York. Her eyes were becoming misty when Jack broke her concentration.  
  
"Heya, sweetie. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She lied as she wiped away a tear that almost ran down her cheek. Jack's intuition told him otherwise. "Baby, what's wrong. I can tell that you're upset." He said as he sat down next to her. Immediately, Apollonia broke down.  
  
"I miss New York. Our friends, our family. Everything. Don't get me wrong, Jack, I love Santa Fe, but I just miss everything and everyone we left behind."  
  
"Come here, baby." Jack held her close to him. He comforted her tenderly as she wept on his chest.  
  
"Ya just homesick. That's all. I told you that we would visit New York as much as we could."  
  
"I know, cherie. I'm just in a melancholy mood right now."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, hugging her tight. "We've come this far. You've dealt with harsher things than this. We both have. This'll pass."  
  
"I know, my love."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: I cannot put an accent on the "i" in "Si", which is suppose to mean "Yes" in Spanish. Si in Spanish means "if", but that's not what is supposed to be said. Just informing anyone who noticed the error. ~ Apollonia 


	27. The Sound of Silence

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 27: The Sound of Silence  
  
The red-light district was full of activity in the night splendor of Manhattan. The johns and pimps were quite busy soliciting and selling their women of the night. Bums and various men were saturated with the stench of their alcohol; their state of derangement only overtaking their brains. Opium-taking addicts sat around in the front room smoking their pipes as they laid around, eyelids closed, eyes rolled back until one only saw the whites of their eyes. It was a ghastly sight as one man looked as if he was about to kill over. Absinthe-soaked men and women drank to their hearts content as they delighted in the enjoyment of each other's company.  
  
Banner spoke to a shady gentleman behind a counter briefly. He gave him directions, pointing his finger upwards. Banner nodded to the knave and signaled to his associates to follow him.  
  
Once they reached the top of the stairs, they walked to room 21. Opening the door, Banner and Wainwright walked into the drab accommodations. They were met by sounds of moaning and groaning from a woman and two men. There were two beds in the room, each with a couple occupying it. The entrance of three men didn't seem to bother the duos involved in a serious screw session. One of the women, the one being quiet as she was being mounted, yelped at the sight of the menacing trio. Morris looked over his shoulder, shocked to be met by an audience.  
  
"Oscar, we have company!" He said as Oscar stopped humping the prostitute. They were both surprised to see Snyder walk into the room, like a landlord coming to collect the rent. Oscar's eyes damn near popped out of their sockets at the sight of his past ally. The woman being paid for his services made no move to cover her exposed breasts, as opposed to the other who hid as much as she could beneath Morris.  
  
"Jesus, Snyder! If ya wanted ta watch all ya had ta do was ask!"  
  
"There's no need to be startled, Oscar. I'm just here on a little business."  
  
"Well, can da business wait? Me and Oscar were kinda busy here."  
  
Snyder smirked at the horny cads as he took a seat in a dilapidated chair. "Don't worry, fellows. I'm not here to cut in on your action. I'm just here to gather a little information from you two. It involves the whereabouts of Francis Sullivan, otherwise known as Jack Kelly."  
  
Morris' erection went down at the mere mention of the name. Oscar ran a hand through his greasy hair, exhaling liberally. They could have thrown Snyder out by the collar for interrupting a perfectly good fuck to discuss the location of a handsome scoundrel that put them and their uncle out of the newspaper business.  
  
"Alright, Snyder. I'll tell ya what I know. Last time I checked he lived in da Manhattan area doing God knows what, and is burning up a sweat fucking some dame for all I know."  
  
"You've seen him around, you have?"  
  
"Not for a while now. I used ta see him coming out of Brady's Bar with a woman on his arm. Usually some whore he met there for some bedroom fun."  
  
Snyder smiled evilly, hoping that he was getting closer to capturing his prey with the report he had just received.  
  
"Any idea where he lives, specifically? An apartment? A brownstone?"  
  
Both nodded their heads no. Snyder looked at both cads. Casually, he put his hand in his left coat pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. Holding it up between his index and middle fingers, he then dropped the money onto the foot of Morris' bed.  
  
"I think that the incentive speaks for itself if either of you is able to obtain Kelly's current location."  
  
Morris' eyes widened greatly as did Oscar's. Greasing the palms of two dregs would definitely increase Snyder's chances of finding Jack he thought. Unhurriedly, he rose from the chair. He tipped his hat to both the guys and the women. He sauntered out of the room, with Banner and Wainwright following suit. Oscar exhaled when they closed the door behind them. Morris smiled at his brother, signifying to him that they had just helped a former collaborator get one step closer to catching the enemy.  
  
"'Bout damn time! I didn't spend all dis money on dese two sluts just ta have Snyder come in and interrupt our flow."  
  
Oscar smiled at Morris before going back to their business of getting off on the women who were patiently waiting beneath them.  
  
~  
  
On the ranch, Jack was going over with Señor Sandoval the plans for the house, stables, and fencing arrangements for the ranch. Sandoval had provided generously his help towards helping Jack build his ranch. He felt truly indebted to Jack for saving his daughter's life; therefore, he provided every amenity that Jack asked for. Sandoval put Jack in touch with the best ranch builder that he knew. Alejandro Gonzalez, a very handsome and respectable designer, arranged a meeting with Jack for the plans of their future estate.  
  
Apollonia also had a hand in the activities. She took the initiative to decorate the house that the two of them decided to call home. It was a stately villa of typical Spanish design with fancy wrought-iron railings, reminiscent of some of the structural designs she grew up around in New Orleans. It was once occupied by a wealthy businessman who moved back to Mexico and Sandoval took it upon himself to play guardian to the abandoned house. Since it was available for occupancy, Sandoval offered it to Jack and Apollonia. They immediately fell in love with the property. They decided to call their home Belvedere, which in Italian means "beautiful view." She found it appropriate to name their ranch such, with the mountains standing right behind their house, almost like a protective wall guarding the new hacienda and the blue sky that hovered above them like a layer of paint coloring the clear canvas of a breathtaking atmosphere.  
  
She constantly thumbed through catalogs trying to come to a decision on what furniture they should have, which rugs should cover the floors, what painting they should hang on the walls. Since she grew up in a higher socio- economic class than Jack and had an eye for such luxuries, he let her make all of the decisions of what should and shouldn't dwell in their home. Jack, being a man, did not necessarily take an interest in beautifying their house. He would have been happy with four walls and a roof over his head. But being in a relationship, he knew that women always had the upper hand in matters of domestic bliss. Besides, he trusted Apollonia's taste.  
  
Gonzalez discussed in heavy detail what the stables would look like and where they should be located. Jack whipped out his old copy of Western Jim comic book and showed the draftsman an illustration of what he wanted the stables to look like. Gonzalez studied the picture carefully. After a few minutes of mental debate, he turned to Jack.  
  
"Señor Kelly, sometimes I wonder if you are meant to be a vaquero or a shrewd businessman." He laughingly said with his heavy accent. Jack just smiled at him. He never fancied himself as a sharp capitalist. That was all different now. He was now a hacendado, an owner of a substantial estate. If only his friends could see him now.  
  
They quickly got down to the transaction of having lumber brought in from town with the help of numerous men and boys to assist in transferring the logs of wood to Jack's property.  
  
"Enrique, vamos! Poco Pronto!" Jack heard a man yell to his adolescent son who was sitting on the sidewalk chewing on some beef jerky. He quickly got up and ran to the scene of men loading the wagons to the hilt. As soon as they were filled, they drivers whipped their horses to transport the goods all the way to Belvedere. The activities went on for hours on end, with everyone taking occasional breaks.  
  
Around six o'clock, Jack and Gonzalez decided to wrap up everything and pick up from where they left off the next day. Exhausted was the word of the day by this time. Jack felt that he accomplished almost as much in a day as he did in a lifetime. This kind of strenuous work seemed worth it. He got a greater high off of completing his ranch than from printing a newspaper. He felt that it was because he was working with his own two hands to carry out his dream.  
  
He slept soundly and peacefully once he got back to the hotel. Tonight the room was exceptionally cold. Apollonia kept muttering about her discomfort, punching her pillow noisily, sighing. Finally, drowsily and irritated, Jack woke up.  
  
"What's da matter, baby?"  
  
"I can't sleep. It's too cold."  
  
"Well, I know a good way to keep you warm." He said smiling salaciously as he turned over to his side to face her, running his hand up and down her leg. Apollonia gave a him smirk.  
  
"Can't you keep that thing in your pants for five minutes?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"With a woman like you at my side? Nevah!" He said, his strong Manhattan accent clearly evident in his speech. Needless to say, Apollonia wasn't going to get much sleep that night anyway.  
  
~  
  
In the middle of this New York night, much had been accomplished. Businesses closed, bars were open late, brothels were busy, and thieves were running through the hours of darkness continuously committing crimes. On the Brooklyn Bridge, corruption was invading its scene.  
  
"Alright, you filthy excuse for human existence, we are not going to play with you much longer. Don't make us do something we'll regret." Stated Banner, who was in no mood to interrogate anybody forever. He wanted to get the information out as quickly as possible.  
  
"Listen to me you half-human, frizzy-haired piece of shit. You are not going to get away with protecting your friend this time around. You fucked up once by inadvertently identifying your lawbreaking pal, but now you are going to gladly give me the whereabouts of Mr. Sullivan or, as you filthy tribes of the New York underworld like to call him, Jack Kelly."  
  
The two roughnecks held Crutchy tight by his ankles, dangling him over the bridge the entire time. Crutchy, screaming and crying, pleaded helplessly for the criminals to let him go unharmed. They would not listen. He saw the darkness of the river right below him. It didn't even seem like water, until he saw his crutch floating in the waves of the watercourse.  
  
"Please, please, Mr. Snyder. I never meant anything I ever said to ya before. Dat comment I made about da rats was just a joke. Can't ya take a joke? Oh, God, Mr. Snyder, please, please let me go .... PLEASE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's just like a cripple; always trying to use their pitiful pleas to gain sympathy. Do you think anybody's going to miss a half-witted, orphanage mentoring gimp that can't walk? You probably can't even piss straight, you physically-challenged, limp dick freak." He menacingly said as he leaned in toward Crutchy, whose tears were streaming down his forehead as he found it quite hard to breathe being suspended upside down.  
  
Wainwright and Banner stood nearby, with Wainwright smoking a cigarette. He looked on lightly smiling at Snyder harassing a poor, disabled man just to gather a little information on the current whereabouts of a past juvenile delinquent.  
  
"I'm going to ask this one more time. Where's Sullivan?"  
  
"Mr. Snyder, I swear I don't know where he is. He lived on the Lower East Side in some apartment building. He would come to da orphanage to visit sometimes, and he would go to da brothels on da edge of town. Dat's all I know!"  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"DAT'S ALL, I SWEAR!" Crutchy screamed.  
  
"Come on, Snyder. Obviously the gimp doesn't know anything about where your little friend is. Let's just go." Wainwright said as he flicked ash from his cigarette before taking another drag.  
  
The men who held him looked over to Snyder as he nodded to them. Walking to the carriage, Wainwright smirked at Snyder for his evil exploits. The other men entered the carriage right after him. Snyder looked back at the two men who were still holding Crutchy by his legs.  
  
"Oh, by the way, the rats and I have very much in common." On that note, Snyder was met with the screeching sound of a thin, handicapped man plunging to his death. 


	28. Rules of the Game

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 28: Rules of the Game  
  
Checkers got up early and went to the distribution office to collect his usual 50 papers. He was met by an eager Millionaire along with brothers Short Stop and Short Stack. The four young newsies stood in line talking among themselves as the older newsies did the same.  
  
"Man, I hope the papes have somethin' really interesting ta hawk today. I'm at my wits end trying ta sell papes. The other day I had ta say dat a man gave birth to a seven pound baby just to get a few sales."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Sure did. How'd ya think I was able ta buy everyone lunch dat day?"  
  
Everyone gave Checkers a slap on the back for his generosity. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Checkers. You're a real pal when we're in a fix." Millionaire stated. The four were a little confused when they saw that their usual distributors were not there today at the window.  
  
"Hey, where's Mush and Blink? It's not like them not ta work."  
  
All found it odd for their older friends and mentors to be absent. The kids shrugged their shoulders at the situation. They eventually approached the window to be met by a friendly face.  
  
"How many papes, kid?"  
  
"50, mister."  
  
Once Millionaire purchased his papers, he sat down and began reading the articles, looking for something interesting to shout to potential customers. "Here's a good article. Baby born with three heads, sixteen fingers, and one eye."  
  
"Oh, dat's no good! Remembah what Cowboy used ta say, ya gotta improve da truth a little."  
  
"Yeah, Short Stop is right." Said Short Stack. "Ya gotta spice things up a little. Cowboy always knew what ta say. I miss him."  
  
The boys sat quietly as they retained all of the lessons that they learned from Jack and the other "Masters of Newsiedom." Shortly, they were joined by their fellow newsies who went over the articles with them before deciding to carry the banner.  
  
~  
  
The hospital was white and somber. All of the nurses and doctors worked their shifts to no avail attending to the sick and injured. The hospital's patients were many. A priest was giving the last rites to an old man who was breathing his last few breaths. The rooms were filled with various patients. A girl sat up in her bed playing with her doll. Her face was badly burned from a pot of boiling water that spilled on her while she played too close to the stove.  
  
Further down the hall, a boy inhabited a bed. He sat up while playing solitaire by himself. In the bed next to him were two boys play fighting with wooden swords. One boy was bed-ridden due to rickets; the other had his head bandaged tight.  
  
All around Crutchy stood David, Race, Blink, and Mush. They guys were dumbfounded at seeing their friend lying in bed. What did Crutchy do to deserve this? Who could have done this to someone so nice and so non- threatening? David lightly nudged him to wake up as he could see that Crutchy was able to hear them talking to him.  
  
"Crutchy? Crutchy? Wake up. Wake up, please. It's your pals here. It's me, David. Wake up, Crutchy." Crutchy's eyes began to open little by little as he was trying to take in his surroundings. His eyes were met by the blinding light directly above him. Blink stood there on the verge of tears as he saw his friend awaken. Mush looked upon him with eyes that conveyed a childlike innocence. Racetrack stood with his hands in his pockets as he shook his head from side to side. He couldn't believe what happened to his dear friend.  
  
Crutchy laid there as if he were lifeless. His body was perfectly still, as he could not feel it. He had been in quite a few fixes before, but this was a definite first. David leaned forward to him. He needed to know what happened.  
  
"Who did this to you? Why did somebody do this to you?" Crutchy could not fully remember the full-scale details of his assault. Being that being held over the railing of a bridge was a traumatic experience for him, it was very possible that he had blocked out some of the details. Lying perfectly still like a Hellenistic statue, Crutchy remained silent and composed.  
  
"Crutchy, come on. You've got to tell us what happened? We are your friends. We care about you, boy. What happened?" David pleaded. Race turned to Blink and Mush and motioned for them to step outside of the room with him. Once they reached the hallway, Racetrack stopped the other two.  
  
"This is some really fucked up shit. I mean someone thought dat they could get away with roughing up a good, crippled guy and get away with it. I don't know about you fellas, but I'm ready ta go out and kick some serious ass!"  
  
"Calm down, Race. We don't know who did this to him. It coulda been anybody." Blink stated.  
  
"But who would wanna do something like dis ta Crutchy? I mean he doesn't harm anybody or anything. Everybody at the orphanage and the grocery store knows dat he's a good guy and he has a rep for having a kind heart. I think dat this was just some screwball who wanted to do something nasty and Crutchy was his target." Mush explained.  
  
Race was becoming agitated. He couldn't keep himself still being that he was burning with rage.  
  
"Jack would know what ta do." He said to himself.  
  
"But Jack isn't here. He's in Santa Fe living his dream and he doesn't need ta have the bad news of one of his friends falling into da trap of some crazy nut dampening his spirits. Let's just keep this ta ourselves." Blink suggested. Mush nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Race?" he said looking at his angry friend. Race just looked at Blink with an attitude. Blink reiterated his suggestion with a look that told Race that he'd better comply with his proposal. Race just stood there looking at him with an unlit cigar in his mouth. He then decided to meet the terms of Blink's plan. They went back into Crutchy's room.  
  
David was still not having any luck prying information from him. Crutchy kept saying that he didn't remember much of anything that night. All he could recall was that he was being suspended upside down over a bridge and he had a brief conversation with a familiar voice. The memory was still in the back of his mind. The recollection of the assailant was there, but for some unknown reason, he could not twist his mouth or his brain to tell anyone who it was that assaulted him. He couldn't even remember Snyder's face. All he could remember was the faint image of a man who horrifically insulted him. And, among other things, he couldn't remember Snyder's interrogation of Jack's whereabouts. It was as if the river had washed away all memory of his conversation.  
  
Gradually, Crutchy began to fall asleep in his friends' presence. David then turned to the guys. "I couldn't get a damn thing out of him." He dropped his hands to his sides and proceeded to walk away with the guys. They walked slowly and sorrowfully out of the hospital.  
  
"I think you can use a drink, Dave." Said Race as the four decided to head for Paddy's Tavern.  
  
~  
  
In the streets of Manhattan, numerous stories could be told. Stories of people being robbed, dragged and beaten to death, women raped and left for dead were all tales many a New York alley could tell. If only those pathways could talk. Right now they would be telling the next unsuspecting visitor about a group of bullies beating the shit out of a young boy. The boy, no more than age 16, was being pummeled by a fist time and time again while two roughnecks held each of his arms.  
  
"I don't know where he is, sir!"  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
With that, the thug crashed another blow into the brown-haired guy's face, giving him a definite shiner. Blood flowed from the boy's nose and lips. He did not know why he was chosen by these gangsters to question. Up until he thought that he led a problem-free life. Without warning, the hooligan through another uppercut to his adolescent face.  
  
He screamed as his girlfriend watched helplessly from afar, totally paralyzed by the strong arms of a criminal. Snyder stepped to the young man, slowly striding towards him with a strong arrogance in his step.  
  
"Look, here young man. I am not in the habit of beating up young bloods in the street just to obtain a little piece of information. I'm a rather respectable man. And I'm going to give you the chance to save yourself. Both yourself and the virtue of your girlfriend." He said as he looked over at the boy's significant other. She was still in the manly clutches of one of the younger villains. He kept eyeing her as he looked at her. Her blouse was stretched open, revealing her cleavage. The other men looked over at the young girl smiling salaciously, licking their lips. One man started wiggling his tongue at the girl while another began rubbing his crotch.  
  
"I'm okay with that plan, Mr. Snyder! My snake hasn't been fed in a while. He hasn't tasted a brunette in some time now!"  
  
The girl began sobbing uncontrollably. Her boyfriend, who stood powerless between the two thugs, just put his head down in shame.  
  
Snyder was becoming just as impatient as Banner, who stood a few feet away from the commotion. He casually smoked a cigarette as his men carried out their unlawful duties. The boy looked over at his girlfriend, whose face was wet from crying. He could not allow Snyder to let his men gang rape his sweetheart in the middle of an alley.  
  
"Okay, mister. This is all I heard. I heard dat Jack had gone out west somewhere. He and his girlfriend left New York. Dey's been gone for a few months now. Dat's all I know, sir."  
  
Snyder looked at the young boy smiling wickedly. With one, quick movement of his head, he motioned for the assisting outlaws to let the couple go. The boy, bleeding and holding his stomach, was barely able to stand. His girlfriend was released from the other goon, but not before he planted a wet, nasty kiss onto her lips. She rubbed her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse, clearly disgusted by the gesture of the hoodlum and the taste of rum on his breath. She limped over to her boyfriend, expressing grief as they held each other in their arms.  
  
~  
  
Every other evening, festivities were held in the plaza that brought out scores of people to unwind and have fun after a long day's or week's worth of work. Trying to prepare everything from decorating their house to building the fences on their land took a lot out of the couple. So, as a way to let everything go, Apollonia suggested that they go to one of the celebrations that were being held in the main square. Within minutes, Jack walked into the house.  
  
"Apollonia, baby, where are ya?"  
  
"In the bedroom, cherie." Jack quickly made his way up the staircase to their recently decorated sleeping quarters. He walked in on Apollonia as she tirelessly roamed back and forth gathering her garments and accessories to wear for their romantic rendezvous.  
  
"You're taking me out on the town. I want to eat; I want to see the sights; I want to dance; I want to -"  
  
"Damn! I wish you'd told me all this earlier. Then I wouldn't have made a date with a pretty señorita that I met earlier in the marketplace." Apollonia rounded him with a pillow and sent it hurling towards him. Jack laughed at her outburst, running towards her, jumping on the bed to subdue her. There he straddled her, holding her arms above her head until she succumbed to submission. "Come on, baby. You know that you are the woman of my dreams." He said tenderly. He planted a soft, gentle kiss onto her lips.  
  
"And to show you that I want you to be extra pretty tonight, I bought you a little something. It just came today." He presented her with a brown package. Looking at it curiously, she tore open the package to reveal a wooden, rectangular box. Inside the box lay an ornate gold festoon necklace and matching earrings. The jewelry was a work of art. She ran her fingers over the intricate detail of its design.  
  
"Jack you shouldn't have."  
  
"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He said as he gently chucked her under the chin. He pulled her from the bed and made her stand in front of the dresser's mirror. He placed the necklace around her neck after she lifted her long hair out of his way.  
  
"It's beautiful, Jack."  
  
"Just like you, doll." He then kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Santa Fe was beautiful in its entire splendor. The night sky was deep blue and fresh with a certain ambiance about it. Seeing the various people enjoying themselves and each other's company added to it all. Jack saw many couples engaging themselves in the art of romance, kissing their lovers, letting the object of their affection known to all that witness it. Jack noticed a myriad of young girls standing in a huddle. They looked to be between thirteen to seventeen years in age. One, in particular, was quite attractive. She had long, dark locks and eyes to match. She appeared to be around age fourteen. What a beauty she will be at twenty he thought. She almost looked like a younger version of Apollonia, possessing the same eyes, hair, skin complexion, and smile. He smiled to himself as he saw the young guys trying to attract the attention of the girls as they giggled amongst each other. It reminded him of how girls would briskly walk by when he and his newsies would spot one of them in passing and say something flattering to them, watching as they blushed or sweetly chuckled to themselves. How young they were when they caught sight of the opposite sex!  
  
With rising excitement and anticipation, Apollonia watched the swirling dancers on the crowded dance floor. She took pleasure in the cheerful tune the mariachi band was playing. Jack's arm, which was encircled around her waist, made her feel safe and protected amid the hundreds of people who swarmed Santa Fe's central plaza. The night had been brightened by the brightly lit lanterns that swayed and danced in the light wind to their own rhythm as they hung suspended overhead.  
  
The tightening of Jack's arm around her, pulling her even closer to him as other would-be dancers crowded around, brought Apollonia's eyes to meet his. They were so warm that she could not maintain contact for long. He was so brilliantly handsome tonight in his clothes. He purchased his suit from a store in Santa Fe and had not worn it until tonight. Apollonia did notice many of the women in the plaza eyeing Jack. She knew that she most likely stirred jealousy in the hearts of the women who stared at them.  
  
Jack smiled to himself that this breathtakingly beautiful woman was with him. He had seen all the men, young and old, staring openly at her as they walked by. However, he was not jealous. He felt sorry for them because they would never know how it felt to be in her arms. The thought of some other man coming between them was challenging. His eyes narrowed at the thought of such a thing.  
  
"Mon Dieu! Who or what put that look on your face, chere?" She said while stroking his back.  
  
With a guilty flush, Jack just playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nothing, baby. I was just wondering when this song will ever end so we can dance the next one. I can't keep still much longer."  
  
"Patience, my love." She said, reaching up to kiss him. "We'll get our chance soon enough." Apollonia took in the splendor of the Santa Fe celebration and the rich, celebratory atmosphere which permeated the air. As the band ended their current tune, the dance floor became bare as the present set of dancers exited, making way for the next wave of dancers.  
  
"Shall we?" Jack said to her as he took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. Her silk dress made a statement on its own, with it opulent look and vibrant colors of red, green, and purple. The effervescent attire complimented her tawny complexion, along with the fancy gold necklace and earrings that Jack had purchased for her. The necklace rested beautifully on her bountiful chest, which had a layer of lace hanging from the edge of the bodice. The black lace mantilla, which she had wrapped around her arms below her elbows and resting on the back of her dress, added a touch of elegance to her apparel. She abandoned her heart to Jack and her feet to the music as soon as the band began playing. Apollonia was feeling wonderful tonight. With his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders, he twirled her around, executing the dynamic steps of a fandango.  
  
~  
  
Checkers sold most of his papers for the day, but was currently in the middle of a break. He stopped at the Horace Greeley statue to shoot a few marbles with his friends. Lacey, a short blonde girl newsie, walked by the group of young lads as they became heavily involved in their street games.  
  
"Hiya, fellas! What are you cuties up to?"  
  
"Oh, get lost, Lacey. We don't want ya messin' up our break time." Scolded Short Round.  
  
"Hey, Round! Don'tcha know how ta talk ta a pretty lady when ya see one?" Short Stack said while approaching her, obviously smitten with the good- looking newsgirl.  
  
Lacey just stood there smiling at the newsie who she was charming. "Uh, whatta ya up to, Lace?"  
  
"Well, I'm about to go to Tibby's for a drink and a bite to eat. Wanna come?" She said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Short Stack was stunned by the invitation. Fidgeting back and forth, he kept looking back at his friends, all of whom stopped their game to focus on the young fille who used her feminine whiles to catch a newsie. And he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.  
  
"Uh, sure. Let's go."  
  
Smiling happily, Lacey walked into Tibby's with Short Stack close behind. The other's looked on disappointed. "Man, he's getting' worse. Every time he sees dat goil he goes ga-ga over her like she's made of gold or somethin'."  
  
"Ah, don't get so upset, Short Round. Your brother is at dat age where goils are on his mind. When you get ta be his age, you're gonna see."  
  
Short Round responded with a roll of the eyes. They resumed their horseplay in between selling papers. Within the hour, Checkers realized that he had to finish selling his papes. He had about 25 papers left to sell and he knew that he could do it in thirty minutes maximum.  
  
He started selling his papers near the boxing ring, aiming for the businessmen and viewers of the boxing match. One by one, the papers started fleeing his possession as more and more customers reacted to the selling tactics of the newsie. Walking further down the street, he aimed to capture more buyers. Tripping on a brick that was lying in the street, Checkers nearly lost his balance. Luckily, he noticed a dime right next to the brick. Thinking this to be his lucky day, he bent down to pick it. "Man, dis really is my lucky day. Boy, Jack would be proud of me." He said out loud to himself. He began shouting the headlines as a figure came up and stood over him.  
  
He looked up into the face of a man who looked like a man of means. "Hi, dere, sir. Would ya like a pape?"  
  
"Yes, please." Said the gentleman. Eyeing the kid closely, he was given the impression that the boy was probably a kid that he could question. Eying the newsie's number of papers he had, he decided to make small talk.  
  
"So, I take it that you have a few more minutes to go before you are able to leave your daily duty of peddling newspapers, huh, young man?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess ya could say dat. I'm gonna catch a bite ta eat and then I'm gonna catch a flick with da rest of my friends as soon as dey finish selling dere papes, too."  
  
"So I see. I take it you know a lot of the newsies around here."  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"And I also take it that you know most of the newsies of the past. Like Crutchy, for example."  
  
"Yeah, I know Crutchy! He spends time working at dat orphanage wit da kids and all, although I haven't seen him in a while. I know a lotta fellas dat used ta be newsies. Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, Les, and Jack Kelly. He was da leada of it all! "  
  
A calculating grin spread across his face as the young lad mentioned the name Jack Kelly. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, escorting him to another direction.  
  
"Well, young man, I suppose that you wouldn't be interested telling me about this strike over an ice cream soda, would you?"  
  
"Sure, sir!" Flattered by the stranger's hospitality, Checkers went ahead and obliged him.  
  
Casually, they sauntered into Wilson's Drugs to make themselves comfortable at the counter for the soda fountain. Checkers devoured his ice cream quickly as the mysterious interloper slowly consumed his Root Beer Float.  
  
"So, tell me all about this strike. What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack Kelly. He led a famous strike back in 1899. Beat the giants of da corporate woild. Dey hiked up da price of da papes and everybody went crazy. All of da newsies and kids from all ovah, from those who worked in da stables to da factories came and joined in. Dey even printed their own paper to pass ta everybody."  
  
"So, you know this Jack Kelly, huh?"  
  
"Sure do. But he's not here anymore."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In Santa Fe. He moved out dere a few months ago with his girlfriend." A mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
"So, Kelly's got a woman, has he?"  
  
"Yeah, she's real pretty, too. And nice."  
  
The friendly stranger nodded his head delightfully as the boy willingly volunteered the information he ruthlessly sought. After their consumption of the desserts, the boy was then shepherded out of the establishment. Walking down the street, Checkers then noticed that the acquaintance was steering them in another direction, opposite the lodging house.  
  
"Um, sir, where are we going? Are we going to catch a show or something?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
The two came across a tall, brick building with bars on the windows. Kids were staring out of them as the two made their way into the edifice.  
  
"Are we visitin' someone here?" Checker asked.  
  
"You might say that, young man. We are visiting your future."  
  
A man in a vest and dress shirt walked up to the two and greeted them. "Hello, sir. I am here to make a deposit." Said the stranger as he pushed Checkers roughly into the patron.  
  
"Take good care of him. I'm sure the Refuge will do well by him." The corpulent man turned on his heel slowly, but not before giving Checkers a sinister grin.  
  
~  
  
Jack loved his time in the land of enchantment. He allowed the night air to fill his lungs, inhaling every molecule of the unmarked atmosphere. Riding among his private territory, he took in the final completion of his ranch and home. The beauty of the hacienda was more than he imagined. The house was stately and earthy all at once. He was thrilled immensely at the materialization of his ultimate goal. He loved how he and Apollonia rode one of their prized horses together on one saddle. He guided the horse like an expert as Apollonia sat in front of him enjoying her ride with her man behind her. They held a high regard for their new homeland, a land of vast, open spaces which boasted riparian valley landscapes, high deserts, to the equally lush pine-covered forest of the Sangre de Cristo Rocky Mountains.  
  
Apollonia dismounted the horse and went back to the house, preparing to bathe and retire. Jack stayed out for another hour or so, riding his horse, racing back and forth on the ranch to further exercise his steed. His horses were very strong and obedient to his every command that he ordered. He called his favorite horse Racetrack. Following the equestrian work out, he put Racetrack back into the stable with the rest of his livestock.  
  
He walked into the bedroom, watching Apollonia as she sat at her dresser brushing her hair. With rolled up sleeves and a bandana around his neck, Jack wandered over to her, standing behind her as he looked at her, eye to eye, in the mirror. Apollonia turned around, clad in her nightdress, looking straight up at her beloved. She could tell that Jack was thinking about something to himself, something secretive; reticent. She stood up calmly and looked at him closely. She could tell he was pleased.  
  
"I knew that I would live out my dream sooner or later. It would either happen or I would die trying."  
  
"Do you know how to cheat Mr. Death?" Jack looked at her quietly. "By making love because he knows that when you make love you can make another life. And that makes Mr. Death mad as hell."  
  
Jack slyly smiled to her, pulling her to him gently as she willingly complied with his advances. Jack looked deeply into Apollonia's eyes. He could even see his unborn children in her eyes.  
  
Apollonia caught her breath. She itched to put her hands on his tall, perfectly formed, muscular body. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her while lowering the top of her nightgown before reaching underneath to remove her undergarments. She willingly spread her legs to him to allow for immediate penetration. Jack then released himself from his underwear. Lifting her up by her buttocks as he cupped them firmly in his hands, he inserted himself into her. With every thrust, Jack was enthralled with what could possibly happen. Torrential passion frenzied within his very soul. He kept thrusting deeper, harder than before as if her were staking a claim. A small, dark-haired, dark-eyed, fiery-tempered woman had complete control over him. Her beautiful, demanding body allowed him to have power over it.  
  
She reached down and grabbed at his butt, pressing him more firmly into her, and he groaned within her mouth as he thrust deep inside her. As he mounted her, she could fell her body tingling in waves of pleasure. Within due time, Jack erupted with a hot gush of semen filling her entrails.  
  
After hours had passed, everything at the Sullivan estate seemed serene. Warm and content, Apollonia slept in the bed like a newborn baby. She had been worn out by the rigorous lovemaking session that she was thoroughly involved in. She opened her eyes as she noticed she was alone in the bed; her arm left in the warm spot where her lover's body indentation left its mark. She looked over to the window, seeing Jack staring out of the window, topless with his arms folded, looking back out at his stunning estate.  
  
She rose to her feet; the sheet slid down, revealing her nude body. Holding the sheet around her, Apollonia stood right beside him, staring up into his eyes. He continued to stare into infinity for a few minutes before acknowledging her with his loving, hazel eyes.  
  
"How could so much love be inside of ya?"  
  
"If I thought our love was ending, I'd find myself drowning in my own tears."  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me, Apollonia."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Cowboy." Slowly, they leaned forward and shared a heated and sensuous kiss. 


	29. The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 29: The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful  
  
Gorgeous, peaceful, and mysterious were the words that came to the minds of people who settled in Santa Fe. These very same words came to the minds of Jack and Apollonia. He had asked Santa Fe to save a place for him, and she did.  
  
They took a long look at how long it took to make this dream come true, feeling as if some special nirvana had overtaken them. Jack leaned on the fence as Apollonia sat on it, with one leg on a lower step and the other leg on the higher one. They watched as a herd of cattle and horses were being driven to another ranch in the distance. They witnessed the lead wrangler wave his arm in the air to signal something to the other remuderos. Together they rode their horses and directed each other to where cattle may try to stray.  
  
"Como esta alla epa eh?"  
  
"Epah eh alli, epa eh i yo."  
  
They heard these men speaking Spanish in the vastness. Jack smiled to himself as he turned his attention back to his livestock. The horses on their land nibbled on the grass abundantly. Jack was very fond of his noble steeds. Since he fell in love with horses, he decided that he wanted to breed horses. He could raise and sell them to beginners who moved to Santa Fe to start ranches of their own. Since he was overwhelmed by the generosity of Tristan, Sandoval, and others who offered him assistance, he found it necessary to return the favor. This was a value that his mother taught him as a child.  
  
His hazel gaze was turned over to Apollonia, who was currently observing the awesome splendor of their hacienda. She took in all the beauty of the sierra mountain range that stood behind their house, like a protective border from outside interference. She loved how the breeze blew her hair back as Jack admired the way her dark tresses flew in the wind. This was their ranch. Finally, they shared something tangible with one another, she thought. Jack, too, was thinking the same thing, as well as how much of a vision of pulchritude she embodied.  
  
He was astounded by how she was so sensuous and exotically beautiful. The off-the-shoulder peasant top coupled with the long-flowing colorful skirt made her look very much like the many Mexican señoritas that lived in the city. The gold hoop earrings and bracelets accented her beauty perfectly. Even the bracelet on her ankle added to her prettiness.  
  
She thought it adorable how stray locks of his dark blonde hair had fallen onto his forehead. She reached over and gently pushed the strands of hair back, while relishing in its softness, which felt like French silk. They watched quietly as the sun made its way down behind the sierra mountains before going back into the house.  
  
Jack got up and lifted Apollonia up and down to the ground. They walked side by side to their house in total silence, listening to the light wind that gently swept Apollonia's hair to one side. Once they got inside, Apollonia began feeling funny. She put her hand to her temple as her head began to ache and she felt dizzy. She made a mad dash for the bathroom and held herself over the washbasin on the wooden stand. She regurgitated the lunch from earlier that she had cooked for the two of them. Her stomach lurched and heaved threateningly as more and more vomit came up and out of her mouth every time she thought it was all over.  
  
Finally, after coughing heavily, she was finished. She then sat down on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. She stayed in that position until the sickness passed a few minutes later. As she slowly stood to her feet, she looked into the mirror to double check her appearance. After making sure every hair was put back in place, she whisked her eyebrows and proceeded to leave. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she was intercepted by her lover. "Are ya okay?"  
  
"Yes, I just ate something that didn't agree with me. That's all." She said before planting a sweet kiss onto his lips. Jack caressed her cheek while he looked at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
A few hours later, Jack stood out on the front porch, smoking a well- deserved cigarette. He hadn't had a cigarette in a long time. The smoke escaped from between his soft lips like a genie's smoke from a lamp. For years, ever since he was living on his own, Jack had only himself to look out for. He had no family, no dependants. It was just him. Now, he has two families; one here and one in New York.  
  
Slowly strolling into his sleeping quarters, he looked on the presence of the woman who he would soon share the bed with. He sat down on the bed as he took off his shirt and boots. After he was clad in nothing but his leggings, he leaned back and pulled the covers up. He then looked over at Apollonia once again, leaning over to see if she was in deep sleep. Rubbing the side of her covered thigh, he coaxed her into waking up.  
  
"Apollonia? Querida? Are ya awake?"  
  
"I am now." She groggily uttered.  
  
"Well, there's something I've been meaning to ask ya. And I want a straight answer." She looked at him with straightforward eyes, giving him her undivided attention.  
  
"Apollonia, will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes were as wide as saucers when those words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Jack, I'm pregnant."  
  
Jack looked at her total stunned. "My baby's going to have a baby?" She nodded with a resounding yes. "My God, you have never looked more beautiful than you do now."  
  
He accosted her with heavy kisses as he drenched her in driving passion. He couldn't believe that after one of their more recent romantic encounters that they had, that they created another life. He was overjoyed that Apollonia impregnated with his seed. As a man, he definitely felt complete. He placed his head at her stomach and kissed it.  
  
Jack huskily spoke. "I want you to have my baby. I've always wanted that." He continued to solicit her with kisses as he roved his hands all over her. They celebrated the doubly positive news by just holding one another in their arms, listening to each other's breathing.  
  
~  
  
**** Three Weeks Later ****  
  
The seven New York bandits finally made it to Santa Fe. They took the first train headed west as soon as they could. The money from the bank helped them out as usual. Snyder kept a look of seriousness on his face. The heat was getting to his allies, but Snyder seemed immune to the sun's intense heat. A young boy ran up to the gang and asked them for some money, his hand extended out in pity. Banner pushed the youngster roughly to the ground, causing the boy's lip to hit the earth and bleed. The muchacho got up hurriedly and ran.  
  
As they entered the town, they strolled slowly with studied casualness as they looked around this southwestern municipality. They made their way through the throngs of wagons, barking dogs, a cavalcade of men on horseback, running children, squawking women speaking rapid Spanish, and vendors of all sorts of goods. Banner looked back over his shoulder making sure his brood did not wander off in this new frontier. Seeing all these different women and young girls around made their mouths water.  
  
Wainwright took a handkerchief from his back pocket and patted his face and the back of his neck. The scorching weather was not being kind to him. Snyder just strode through the marketplace, casing the place and committing everything he saw to memory. He wanted to know all of the details of this town that his foe now made home.  
  
A number of rough-looking Mexican men, some armed with guns and other forms of weaponry, stared closely at these newcomers. One of them took a belduque and scratched him bearded face with it while looking intently at the brood. They were obviously not from the southwest or west, and, most likely, did not speak Spanish, they figured. The crew looked on as they scanned this new land called New Mexico Territory. They knew that they need to lay low while they carried out their well-thought out plan. Snyder examined the environs carefully. He pondered to himself what types of activities Jack would be involved in. He remembered that Oscar and Morris told him that they would see Jack exiting bars on occasion. They decided to make a detour into one of the saloons that lined the street.  
  
The cantina's customers reveled in their liquor and chewing tobacco as the crew entered the bar. They were largely ignored by virtually all of the consumers as they sauntered towards the bar. The bartender, heavy in cleaning a beer glass, did not acknowledge them until one of them spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you could help me with some information. I am looking for a gentleman that has moved here from New York a few months ago. You probably have seen him. He's tall, has dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and speaks with a New York accent."  
  
The bartender stopped his chores and looked at Snyder. "Señor, I have working at this cantina for years now. Do you know how many vaqueros fit that description? A lot of Anglos, blacks, and other people have come into Santa Fe for years. A man that looks like that will not be that hard to spot, but not easy to find, either, Señor." He said in his flawless English that was laced with a Spanish accent.  
  
"Perhaps this might be helpful." He pulled out a picture of the New York Sun, pointing out the adolescent in the center. It did not jog the bartender's memory. Snyder nodded his head to the bartender and turned to his companions. "It looks like we are going to have to take care of this one by ourselves."  
  
"What do you suppose we do?" asked Banner.  
  
"It's simple. We lay low and just wait. Don't worry. Santa Fe is not as big as New York. He will eventually show his pretty face soon enough." Snyder said as he walked out of the bar with his partners close behind, with a devilish grin spreading across his face.  
  
~  
  
Upon hearing the news of Apollonia's pregnancy, Jack knew instantly that Apollonia could not do everything around the house by herself without putting too much stress on herself. They decided to hire a housemaid to help out while she was in a delicate condition and after the baby was born. Apollonia remembered Rosario, the sweet maid in the La Fonda. They inquired about Rosario's background and asked her if she would have been interested in having a second job. She happily accepted. She had taken an instant liking to the couple when they stayed in the hotel and was somewhat upset when they left the hotel to move into their home. Knowing that she would see them again made her spirits soar.  
  
Rosario split her time between working at the La Fonda and at Belvedere. She was the only girl of four children; she was the second to last of the family. Her family lived in a fairly small adobe home. The father hired himself out to different ranchers around Santa Fe as a laborer and the mother would make small, square-shaped decorations of various Catholic saints and sell them in the marketplace. Her brothers would assist their father in working with him on the ranches as well. Sporting her robozo, she rode her small donkey all the way to the hacienda three times a week. She even brought Apollonia a sun-baked wall decoration of the sun. She gladly placed it on the wall in the parlor. She was quite pleased that she was able to help out Rosario by offering her a job to help her and her family out financially.  
  
Rosario assisted in cleaning the house primarily and, since she knew that Apollonia was expecting, she made sure that Apollonia did not stay on her feet so long. She seemed like Apollonia's protector at times, which made Apollonia smile. She was another version of Giselle. Apollonia sat at her writing desk and wrote a lengthy letter to her best friend to inform her of the new arrival as well as the news of an upcoming wedding.  
  
~  
  
Snyder & Co. inhabited a small hotel in town and stayed their much of the time. Their cronies would set out and engage in various activities, making the gang appear to be a normal group of men just passing through New Mexican territory. Rumill would play cards with the other men in the bars. Flynn would spend most of his time drinking and trying to converse with some of the pistoleros, most of whom would laugh at the Irishman's slurred speech. Walsh and Brandt walk through the plaza, harassing women and young girls as they walked by. Several young señoritas strolled by the rogues without much thought of them. When they called out appreciatively to them, the girls giggled and ran as their elderly duennas hustled them on, giving stern looks to the men.  
  
Back at the hotel, Wainwright, Banner, and Snyder discussed in heavy detail what strategy they would initiate. Banner recommended that they continue to harass people into telling them where to find Jack. Wainwright quickly advised that his way would not do them much good, being that many of these people were poor peons that were just trying to make a living day by day. Besides, Santa Fe wasn't nearly as large as New York. Snyder couldn't wait to be graced by Jack's presence. Knocks were heard at the door, breaking everyone's concentration.  
  
"Who is it?" Banner yelled.  
  
"Fresh towels, Señor." He opened the door to be met by an old woman holding towels for them. He took them from her as she quickly proceeded to leave.  
  
"Where the hell are the others?"  
  
"They're out having themselves a good time. Gives us time to get our shit together." Wainwright reiterated.  
  
"Well, they better not get themselves into any trouble. The last thing we need is to have them land their asses in jail and fuck up our program."  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Banner. Our boys know better. They're probably out getting laid or something. They were complaining the whole way about how they hadn't had any tail in a week."  
  
"Could we please get back to the business of finding that dick and off of the men finding pussy, please?" Snyder said, adding his two cents.  
  
Banner made his way back to his seat while Wainwright continued to smoke his Cuban cigar. "Okay, here's the deal. We go throughout the town, acting like men interested in purchasing land, visiting a friend or something. We keep an eye out for Sullivan. Follow him wherever he goes. And when the moment is right, we strike."  
  
Wainwright nodded his head in agreement along with Banner. "But there is only one problem. Once we find him, we can't stay here. We need to find another hiding place. We can't have these people all up in our business when we take care of Sullivan. Agreed?"  
  
Wainwright and Banner concurred with everything Snyder said. In the meantime, they decided to go to one of the local restaurants for a typical southwestern dinner.  
  
~  
  
Jack and Tristan sat on the veranda of one of the cantinas as they talked and watched people go by as they sipped their cervezas. Jack was on his second beer while Tristan was on his third. He could always hold his own when drinking alcohol. They looked out at the passing crowd as they dealt in their daily activities of life. Jack watched as he saw a number of kids run back and forth, playing with a dog in the middle of the street, making the canine fetch the stick whenever they threw it. The kids looked like Les, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Ten Pin when they were younger. And they were not newsies, either. They were all either orphans or kids whose parents were busy working in and around Santa Fe. He then took notice of a young girl walking down the street. Judging from her simple clothes, he figured that she most likely had a job to help support her family. He and Tristan then saw a man with an eye patch who was rather rough and scruffy-looking. He stood across from where they were, looking around as if he were trying to locate someone. He appeared to be a rugged outdoorsman, but his clothes told him that he was a city man, not a southwestern hombre del campo.  
  
"So, what's Apollonia up to, Jack?"  
  
"I don't know. She's shopping out of a catalog, thinking about our friends back in New York, or knitting a blanket for our new arrival."  
  
"You're gonna be a great father, Jack. I can see you riding on the grass with your young'un, teaching it the ropes of being a cowboy, or cowgirl." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who the baby is gonna look like. Will it have my eyes or her hair color, her lips or my smile, and most likely, both of our tempers. I have always wanted ta be a father, but I never thought that it would happen right when all of my dreams finally became a reality. God has really blessed me."  
  
"So, Jack, tell me, are ya gonna put a ring on that little lady's finger?"  
  
Jack smiled as he pulled out a small box from his back pocket and placed it on the table. Tristan's mouth dropped open as he picked up the box and opened it. It contained a gold band with a round diamond in the middle. "She's gonna fall head over heels when she sees this rock, Jack!"  
  
"I know. I already asked her to marry me and she said yes. I know she had written a letter to her best friend back in New York about the news. And she is probably telling everyone in Manhattan about our marriage plans."  
  
"That's women for ya! The minute they hear wedding news, they get the word out ta anybody and everybody that they're tying the knot!" Jack laughed.  
  
The waiter then came out to them and asked if there was anything else they needed. Tristan asked for some charqui and another beer. Jack declined anything else, stating that he was fine. The waiter went back into the saloon as Tristan and Jack laid back in their seats.  
  
"Say, Jack. Wanna come to Diego's place with me and watch him and Gustavo work their horses. Get a few pointers with breeding horses from Diego and watch Gustavo break them in while you're there. He's the best amansador in Santa Fe. Whatta you say, amigo?"  
  
"Sure. Vamos."  
  
As soon as they stood up, Tristan threw money down on the table to pay for the drinks and the beef charqui that the waiter just brought to him. They left the cantina as the waiter began taking the money and counting it.  
  
Snyder and his group continued to search Santa Fe quietly, partly because none of them could speak Spanish. Snyder and Wainwright walked side by side as the continued to case the crowd. They ignored every kind of attention they garnered, from men and women squawking to sell their merchandise to the prostitutes lurking in doorways and flirting with the passing males from the balcony. One older lady of the evening winked at Snyder, trying to get his attention. When he rolled his eyes, she spat at him, cursing out Snyder in Spanish and yelling something he didn't understand. "Lepero! Lepero!" was all the woman kept saying to him.  
  
He knew that since Santa Fe was less populated than New York that it would definitely be easier to track down Jack. And since Santa Fe did not have as many Irishmen settling in the southwest as they did in Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the surrounding boroughs, this certainly increased his chances of catching Francis Sullivan. The mere thought of ensnaring him and making him undergo a serious castigation made Snyder's crotch hard. And he knew just exactly how to trap him.  
  
They continued to stride around town, blending themselves into this environment as much as possible.  
  
~  
  
Weeks had passed and all was well. Every week Jack and Apollonia would exercise their horses as usual on their ranch, making sure they stayed healthy. They would then watch them graze on the land or drink from the nearby pond to replenish their nutrients.  
  
Jack and Apollonia rode their horses to the central plaza and set their steeds in a livery stable. After Jack paid the livery stable attendant a fee, they went through the bazaar without a care in the world. After being pent up in the house for a while, Jack thought that it would be a good idea for Apollonia to get out and enjoy herself. Her morning sickness was not over, but she was determined to handle it. Jack held her hand as they walked through the mass of persons inhabiting the avenues. They saw that a celebration of some sort was in the works as they witnessed people garnishing a building with ornaments and such. A large piñata was being carried by three men as they maneuvered their way through the crowd. Obviously the preparations were being made for a child's birthday party. Jack and Apollonia smiled as they could see themselves doing the same thing for their children.  
  
Wainwright and Banner walked down the avenue, not wanting to blow their opportunity to catch their handsome target. Wainwright puffed on his cigar while Banner looked around at everything and everyone in the town of Santa Fe. This certainly was a different city. However, they knew that even this picturesque town, things were not as innocent as they appeared to be. Mexican bandits, crooked Spanish hidalgos, and anybody else of ill reputation consorted in this place. Not everything was as charming as, say, the couple Banner eyed, for example. The one that contained a tall, good- looking man with a dusky, attractive woman on his arm. This duo seemed hopelessly and helplessly in love. They way the man looked at her when she smiled was a look only a man in love could make. As the couple got closer, Banner noticed something familiar about the man. The nose, the smile, the long hair. Damn it! It was him! Banner hit Wainwright and pointed out the cowboy who was happily flirting with his pretty companion. Wainwright could not believe his eyes, either. They found the scoundrel that Snyder had been hunting down. This was either Sullivan or a damn good look-alike.  
  
When Jack got closer to them, the confirmation was met. Wainwright and Banner gave each other a wicked smirk.  
  
"Should we gank him right now?" Banner asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? We can't have the Santa Fe lawmen on our tail. Let's just follow them casually and quietly."  
  
As soon as they looked up, they saw them go into a restaurant. Wainwright committed to memory the name of the quaint eatery, El Coyote. He knew that he could question the waiters and anyone who worked there about this man and woman who walked proudly into their establishment. They waited patiently until they saw them exit the Mexican bistro.  
  
"Hey, Banner, Wainwright!" They heard someone yell in the distance. Rumill, Walsh, and Brandt were carrying a seriously inebriated Flynn from a cantina. Flynn was causing a ruckus in the saloon, which caused the owner to kick him out. Flynn was reluctant to leave, but the owner's double- barrel shotgun quickly changed his mind. The others promptly escorted their partner out of the imbibing waterhole as quickly as possible.  
  
"What the hell happened to you!?" said Wainwright to Flynn. Flynn responded by vomiting all over his own shoes. Rumill recanted the story to their superiors and was met with angry faces.  
  
Wainwright pulled Banner off to the side for a minute. "Well, this screws up our plans. These goons go off and interrupting our stratagem."  
  
"Looks like we'll have to take care of this ourselves." Banner stated.  
  
"We'll go back to the hotel. Let Snyder know that his "friend" is here. And we'll take it from there. See what he says."  
  
Looking at a drunken Flynn in disgust, the band moved back to their hideaway, leaving the exciting environment of the bazaar and plaza.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia woke up in a very giddy mood. That is, until, she had to throw up. Her morning sickness still hadn't ceased just yet. She ate some tortilla chips to take the edge off of her malaise. Jack had gotten up before her and headed over to Sandoval's villa, but he was told by his servants that Sandoval had gone away to Mexico on business with his family. Jack left a message with the servant that he stopped by. He wanted to invite Sandoval and his family to a small social gathering at his ranch in the upcoming weeks. The servant graciously accepted the message. Jack then decided to ride around on Racetrack to give him a good workout. Apollonia needed to conduct some personal business in the rustic, southwestern setting, so she took a light nap before heading out to perform her duties.  
  
While in town, Apollonia parked Soleil in place and proceeded to make her rounds. She sashayed through the avenues with swaying hips down the street in front of the tiendas and other businesses. First, she went to the post office to mail a package to New York. She purchased a silver necklace and matching earrings and bracelet for Giselle. She knew that Giselle would love it. After leaving the post office, she walked down the street to acquire a few items related to beautifying a woman. Next, she saw a beautiful sheer yellow mantilla that she thought would go nicely with a dress that she saw in a woman's catalog that she was thumbing though a few days ago. She purchased it from the vendor and proceeded to cut through the bazaar, seeing the merchants vending snakeskin belts, silver belt buckles, and all kinds of jewelry. A silver barrette with a large turquoise stone inlayed at the top was very appealing. She also took notice of a silver cuff bracelet that captured her fancy. She decided to buy the bracelet. She also saw a couple of earrings that she knew she had to have. Apollonia was a sucker for jewelry.  
  
Strolling down the boulevard, she looked around trying to see what other odds and ends that she might want to purchase. She then remembered that she wanted to stop at the train station for some information on ticket prices. Heading in the direction of the train station, she had to pass through an alley that, luckily, was not crowded with people. Unexpectedly, she got a mysterious feeling. She had the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. She heard footsteps several paces behind her and decided to turn around.  
  
"Hello? Hola?" she uttered. Getting no response, she resumed walking, throwing occasional glances over her shoulder. She had been getting the feeling there was always someone there, watching her. She remembered when Killian came up behind her in the horde of people across from Tibby's where he chased her until he caught up with her in the alley where she was almost brutally raped. She did not want this to be a repeat performance of that event. And she was weaponless. She gathered and handful of her skirt, lifted it up, and began sprinting back towards the plaza.  
  
She ran until she dove into a cantina. She turned around and looked out of the window to see if she was out of harm's way. After scrutinizing the passersby, she exhaled out of relief. She then turned around to see a group of men ogling her. They were admiring the hell out of her, all with salacious grins on their faces. She felt very uncomfortable from all of the unwanted attention that she was receiving. If only she had a slingshot with her. She walked towards the barstool, acting as if she were a paying customer.  
  
"Buenos tardes, Señorita."  
  
She then placed her bag onto the counter and looked back to the cantina's entrance before turning her attention back to the bartender. "Uh, agua, por favor?"  
  
The bartender nodded his head and quickly retrieved a glass of water for her. She knew that in her delicate condition she should not consume alcohol. She quickly gulped it down instead of sipping it in the usual ladylike fashion. She was unusually nervous right now. She almost thought that she was going crazy. Who in their right mind would follow her here? Killian was thousands of miles away. These thoughts, however, did not calm her nerves.  
  
Exiting the men's bathroom, Tristan looked over the customers in the place and noticed Apollonia. Standing quietly at the counter, she felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump and gasp.  
  
"Oh, mon Dieu! Tristan!" She said relieved while clutching her neck.  
  
"Hey, there, girlie. Whatta ya doing in this joint and without Jack?"  
  
She sighed softly before giving him an explanation. "Well, I think someone was following me. I didn't actually see anybody but I just had this weird feeling, you know?"  
  
Tristan nodded his head and comforted her. "Come on, I'll escort ya back. Besides, Jack might get worried if you're out here all by yourself without a chaperone, especially with all of these wolves ready to pounce on ya." Tristan swiftly accompanied her out of the saloon to where her horse was located. He then guided her out of the host of people in the streets and made their way safely to Belvedere.  
  
~  
  
Wainwright and Snyder were comfortably sitting in chairs. Snyder acquired a taste for the beer that he was consuming. It wasn't as good as Irish whiskey, but it was damn near close. The men of their brood were involved in eating as much tamales as they could chomp through. Banner waltzed through the door with arrogance in his step. Snyder and Wainwright looked over at him, wishing to know the prognosis of the situation.  
  
"Well, Banner. Did you find anything?" Snyder asked.  
  
Banner just gave a wicked grin to his fellow cohort. Snyder and Wainwright looked at each other with anticipated hope as Banner made a seat for himself.  
  
"You found Sullivan?"  
  
"Not really. Remember that couple we spotted in town a few days ago, Wainwright?" Wainwright gave him a nod.  
  
"Well, I found his lay shopping in the marketplace. She was shopping without a care, but I lost her in the middle of it all."  
  
Snyder shot him a threatening look. Without warning, Snyder got up and grabbed Banner, pushing him back in his chair until they were both on the ground, and held a knife to his throat.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Banner! Where's his bitch!? I want to know where Sullivan's slut is! Where is she!?"  
  
Wainwright had to pull Snyder back to keep him from killing Banner. After Wainwright pried Snyder up from his partner, Banner slowly got up, touching his neck to look at the fresh smear of blood staining his fingers.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, you fat fuck!"  
  
The other men snickered in the background. Snyder calmed down as to let Banner finish his story. "I followed his woman, who was riding her horse alongside some other fellow all the way out of town, all the way to the ranch. I found exactly where Sullivan is. It's a ranch about three and a half miles away."  
  
Snyder smiled wickedly. He almost wanted to kiss Banner. Almost, that is. Wainwright patted Snyder on the shoulder and sat back down. "This is wonderful. Just wonderful. We shall get our hands on his ass quite soon. We need to move to another location, however. We can't have these poor illiterates poking their noses into our business."  
  
"That's all been taken care of, Snyder. I have already found a place for us to relocate so that we can carry out the merciless duty of destroying your enemy. I spoke to someone about any empty places for us to inhabit. He mentioned an old, deserted ranch on the fringes of this place. It has a barn there, too. I pretended to be a perspective buyer and he told me where to find the place. It's past a place called the Ponderosa." Wainwright relayed.  
  
"Excellent." Snyder said. Snyder made the decision to move out to the new locale immediately. "We shall rest up tonight. We've got a big day and night planned for us tomorrow, fellas."  
  
~  
  
Gallantly riding Racetrack, Jack whizzed across the land with expertise of a veteran vaquero. One would not have known that he had only had a few lessons in riding a horse. He was an instant equestrian. He had a few errands to run in town and he wanted to get home promptly. He remembered that he told Apollonia that he was going to be back by dinnertime and he did not want to get bitched out for his tardiness. Although Apollonia was generally friendly, she did have a temper. He used to be glad that he had no one waiting up for him. Now that's all changed.  
  
He rode straight to the stable where Apollonia's horse was already residing and resting from an early exercise routine. Jack dismounted and petted his horse. He then unbuckled the saddle and placed it out of the way. He walked to the house; his mouth watering for a tasty dish that he knew would quench his appetite. And he couldn't wait to take a bath and soak in a tub of hot, searing water.  
  
"Apollonia? Sweetheart? I'm ...."  
  
Jack stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of his parlor. A chair was lying on its side, broken glass was on the floor, and a vase was cracked in several places. He walked into the kitchen to find water boiling on the stove and flour, chili peppers, and tortillas sprayed across the table top. It was obvious that she had been cooking when the chaos occurred.  
  
"Apollonia!" Quickly, he began running throughout the house searching for her. He checked the bathroom, sitting room, and other areas of the first floor. He then ran upstairs to check the bedroom, only disappointed to find it empty as well. He sat on the bed dumbfounded. What the fuck could have happened to her? Where the hell could she be? After running his hand through his hair, he raced back downstairs.  
  
He looked around reexamining the condition of the house. There were obvious signs of a struggle based on the destruction of some of the possessions. He then looked over at the table and found an usually familiar object lying on it. He glided over to it only to discover a stellar reminder of his past.  
  
It was a picture of him and the rest of the newsies that was printed in the New York Sun. This wasn't the same picture that he had framed when he lived in his apartment. This looked like another copy; an older copy that had been wrinkled and crumpled up for a long time. But seeing this remnant of his history wasn't the only strange thing that captured his attention. It was the red streak of blood encircling his face on the print.  
  
Jack picked up the shred of paper and studied it closely. He looked around the room, trying to put the pieces together in his head. No Apollonia, but a photo of his past is present. The blood on picture was fresh. Was it Apollonia's blood?  
  
A number of thoughts raced through his head. "Who could have done this? Who in their right mind would have taken Apollonia from their home and held her captive? Nobody in Santa Fe knows about the strike except us." This is not happening. He thought. This can't be happening.  
  
Rising from the depths of his soul, he felt his lips opening, and, without shame, Jack let out a deafening scream from at the top of his lungs, soaring to fill the entire room, ranch, and the world in a mixture of anger, angst, and pain. 


	30. The Games Are Over

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 30: The Games Are Over  
  
Approaching an old, abandoned house on the outskirts of Santa Fe, the band of ruffians rode their rented wagon up to the new hideout with ease. The men were inside playing card games while smoking and drinking as much Tequila as they could muster. They men looked on curiously as Banner carried their prisoner to a room in the back.  
  
Entering an unoccupied and dreary room, the men gently placed the dark- haired beauty on a pallet on the floor. They looked upon her with pride and lust in their eyes.  
  
"Well, Banner, we will know in a moment if indeed she is Sullivan's woman." Wainwright said.  
  
"If she is, she may prove to be useful. If she isn't, she may prove to be useful in bed. Either way, we will figure out how to dispose of her once we have this Kelly/Sullivan character."  
  
"Snyder said that she would be the perfect wager in dealing with this whole thing. And once the plans are set in motion, we get to see the showdown of our lives." Both men laughed ominously while they left Apollonia alone, lying unconscious.  
  
Snyder stood on the patio of the old house smoking a cigar. He was met with the sound of his henchmen's footsteps steadfastly walking up behind him.  
  
"Well, we got her, Snyder.  
  
"Good. Sullivan should be here within a couple of hours. There's no telling where that fucker is now. Probably off getting drunk in some low-class bar in town."  
  
"Who knows, but I know if I were him, I wouldn't be out in town when I got a woman at home that looks like that!" Wainwright stated while pointing in the direction of Apollonia's location. Banner concurred.  
  
"I must say, he's has nice taste in whores."  
  
"I don't think she's a whore. She looks respectable."  
  
"They're all whores. Even if she was a nun, she'd still be a whore."  
  
Snyder ignored the two as they argued over the respectability of Apollonia and every other woman in creation. He had other things on his mind. Normally, he would not have spent so much time evaluating his methods of how he would make a past enemy suffer; he would have just let it go. But the sadist in him would not let this stray. His flagitious demeanor had to have the last say. After months of searching, finally, the day had arrived. All he had to do now was wait.  
  
~  
  
Jack strolled into the cantina slowly. He scrutinized the faces of all of the people in the bar. He displayed a stern expression. He even looked as if he would pull out a rifle and blow everybody away without a care. He walked through the place, carefully studying every man that was present. Most he had never seen before. Some didn't speak English.  
  
Once he reached the barstool, he stood still. The bartender quickly acknowledged him.  
  
"What do you want to drink, Señor?"  
  
Jack just stood there, giving the impression of being lost in thought, which he was. The bartender made the decision to walk away and tend to another customer. Suddenly, the voice of a man to his right caught his attention.  
  
"She's still alive." He said.  
  
He looked over to find a man with brown-gray hair and a well-worn jacket drinking his beer without a care. He recognized him. He was one of the men at his ranch. He helped build the fence near the stables. Jack walked over to him, wanting to know if he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"What's dat ya say?"  
  
"Your woman, she's alive."  
  
"How do ya know dat?"  
  
The man took a gulp of his beer and belched quietly to himself. Jack looked at him with an unyielding air.  
  
"I wanna know who's after me." The expression on the old man's face dropped to a frown. He started to rise from his chair, but Jack pinned him down.  
  
"You know, don'tcha?"  
  
The man glanced around. The cantina was nearly full, and the patron on the other side of him was too involved with his liquor to be a bother. He dropped back down and whispered into Jack's ear.  
  
"I ain't supposed ta know, but it's Snyder. He's got your woman."  
  
"Where?" Jack demanded.  
  
"At this old house on the edge of town, the Martínez house, past the Ponderosa." He took another swig from the bottle while Jack looked at him intently. Wiping his mouth with the arm of his sleeve, the older man turned back to Jack.  
  
"It's not too hard ta miss. Bring your guns. He's got an army wit him." The man quickly gulped down his cerveza and bolted. He was on his way to a dry goods store when he noticed these three men talking about some young guy they wanted to catch. They were leaving that little restaurant on the corner as they conversed. He remembered hearing Snyder give Jack's description to another person in passing while holding a piece of paper. The description of long blonde hair threw the man off, because Snyder could have been talking about Tristan or another Anglo, but the mention of hazel eyes told him that Jack was the man Snyder was looking for. He heard Wainwright call out Snyder's name, thus identifying him as the leader of the pack.  
  
Fire burned within Jack's eyes. The prospect that Apollonia was in Snyder's clutches was unbearable. He wasn't about to let this son-of-a-bitch ruin his life once again. And this time Snyder had something in his possession that would make Jack crazed with anger if he were to harm her in any way. He made his way out of the cantina without a single word.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia woke up to strange surroundings. She hadn't known what to think when she'd been abducted and knocked out cold. She didn't remember being brought there by the two roughnecks who rendered her oblivious to the situation. Apollonia stood up slowly, examining her surroundings. Her head was still throbbing from being hit. She carefully made her was to a chair sitting in the middle of the room. How did this happen? What is going on? She thought. She couldn't stand being in that dusty room all by herself. She gradually made her way to the door, but unfortunately it was locked. "Figures." She said to herself. Scanning the room once again, Apollonia did not know what to do. She knew that Jack would notice that she was not home and would come looking for her. But how could he come looking for her there? She didn't even know where she was. All she could do for the time being was wait. She sat back down, folding her arms, bowed her head, and prayed.  
  
Snyder knew the Martínez house to be an isolated stronghold, a perfect locale for carnage without drawing any attention from the Santa Fe authorities. He knew that leaving the picture of Jack and the rest of his newsie comrades at his house would give him an idea who it was that was that was looking for him and would definitely ensure that he would come looking for Apollonia, and that was the perfect setup to draw him into his trap. She was the key attraction because no one in Santa Fe, outside Jack's own friends, knew about Apollonia, what she meant to him, and what a valuable pawn she was.  
  
He sat in the dark, musty room, thinking, smiling to himself on how justice was about to prevail. He looked crazily at his weapon as he kept releasing the barrel, spinning it around, and shoving it back in place. He waited a long time for this moment. He was finally going to put Francis Sullivan in his place. Oh, how he longed for the time to pass so that he could see his face. That young Irish punk was going to get what he had coming for the longest, he thought.  
  
~  
  
Tristan made it to Belvedere for a friendly visit. Approaching the newly refurnished residence, he looked forward to spending quality time with his friends' ever since their beautiful ranch was completed.  
  
What he found wasn't a friendly place. Belvedere was in disarray. He saw a ransacked living room with its dueno sitting in the middle of it all. Jack's face was red and sweaty. His shirt was halfway open and he was in a state of complete disgruntlement while he put bullets into his gun repeatedly.  
  
He slowly stepped to his friend, not wanting his wrath to descend upon him. "Jack, amigo, what the hell happened?"  
  
Jack just looked at his Tejano friend with a furious look. "They got her."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"MY FUCKING FIANCEE! THEY GOT MY WOMAN! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT DA FUCK TA DO!!!!!!"  
  
Tristan raised his hands up to calm him down. Jack stood up hastily and threw the half-filled bottle, smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
Tristan quickly intervened. "Jack, pull yourself together, damn it! You're pissed! Don't let you're anger ruin your better judgment."  
  
Jack quickly sobered up at his friend's words. He was right. The rage in Jack's system was controlling his mind. Eating away at his brain and washing away all remnants of rational thinking. Jack calmed down his nerves as he inhaled steadily to bring down his irritation. Tristan patted him on the back and instructed him to sit down and tell him everything. After delivering the lengthy story about his past, from beginning to end, Tristan's mind started flowing with ideas. He paced back and forth trying to develop a plan of attack.  
  
"Alright, Jack here's the deal. I know a couple of compadres that will definitely help out with this thing. Besides, they owe me a favor. I will get in contact with them while you clear your head. We'll meet you back here."  
  
Jack responded with a nod of the head. He held up his colt revolver up, pointing the barrel skyward. "Ya know, I just bought this thing last month, for protection. But I didn't think dat I would be using it anytime soon."  
  
"Well, you've already proven to me that you're a hell raiser. Now let's see if you're a six shooter." Jack just looked at him with intense eyes.  
  
"I'll come back with the posse and I'll have as much artillery as I can bring so that we can take these fuckers down. Deal?" He said, extending his hand out to Jack. Jack shook his hand in return.  
  
~  
  
Apollonia sat alone in the gloomy room in complete solitude. Her stomach started churning as her morning sickness started to visit her once again. She did not want to throw up right then and there while being held prisoner. She quickly looked around the room for a container of some sort to throw up in. Luckily, she found an old bucket in a corner of the room.  
  
She recollected on the fight she had to put up when two strong men came in and besieged her. She remembered her struggling for her life, without causing any injury to her unborn child. She rested her hand on her stomach. She knew that her baby was alright. It would kill both her and Jack if she suffered a miscarriage. She already lost one love. She didn't need to lose another.  
  
It was like a nightmare that she could not awake from. It was just as bad as the nightmarish reality of Spot's death. Suddenly, she heard keys unlocking the door. She knew that it was the culprits who brought her there. Slowly, the door opened.  
  
~  
  
Five men, all hard and dangerous in appearance, crowded the stable as they waited for Tristan to return with Jack in tow. All of the men looked like seasoned criminals who had just broken out of prison. As soon as Tristan and Jack showed themselves, one of the men spoke up.  
  
"Dónde están los ladrones?" Jack looked over at Tristan.  
  
"He asked 'Where are the thieves?'"  
  
"At da Martínez house. Ya heard of it?" Tristan nodded.  
  
"A la casa de Martínez." Tristan said to the man who asked the question. All of them spoke English and Spanish except for one. He knew very little English.  
  
Jack was curious as to how Tristan knew these outlaws. Someone once tried to set fire to his ranch and steal his livestock. The bandits caught the culprits and shot and wounded them, prompting Tristan to send the arsonists to jail. He befriended the brigands and they, in turn, told Tristan that if he ever needed them, not to hesitate to call.  
  
Tension filled the men readying themselves to deliver hellfire and brimstone to Snyder at an abandoned house on the outskirts of Santa Fe. The moment had arrived. Hopefully, they would all make it back to Belvedere by midnight.  
  
"All right, men, listen up." Jack called out, interrupting their preparation to use their firearms. "This is it. You know what we're up against. And you know what the odds are."  
  
"Our plan is to kill these sons-a-bitches, get Apollonia, and get the hell outta there. We know that sounds simple enough, but we know that these guys are nothing more than cutthroat mercenaries for sale to the highest bidder, who happens right now to be Snyder." Tristan added.  
  
"That sounds fine in theory, but I'm telling ya, everyone is a target for ya except Snyder. He's mine."  
  
Tristan smiled as Jack stated his remark sternly. The men gave Jack their undivided attention the entire time. "Questions?" asked Tristan. No one spoke up. Jack scanned the faces of all four men to see if there was any sign of them backing out. All was well. Jack picked up his pistols, rapidly placed them in their holsters, and paused.  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
~  
  
Outside, the cavalcade of horsemen quietly rode up on the Martínez house. Jack's hostility began rising as they got closer to the hideaway. His heart began hammering harder in his chest. Tristan glanced over at his friend, hoping that he kept his cool. The anticipation of rescuing Apollonia was steadily intensifying. The run-down place was large and broken down. Its broken roof was in dire need of repair. Without a hint of suspicion, Jack knew Snyder was waiting patiently for him to arrive.  
  
Tristan soon caught sight of some men coming out of the house. They all appeared to be heading to the stable that was in a diagonal direction from the house. None of the men were Snyder. Jack gave Tristan the signal to attack the brood of unlawfuls as he rode his horse around to the back section of the hideaway. Suddenly, Tristan and his posse charged at the unsuspecting criminals without warning.  
  
As the commencement of hostilities was underway, Jack dismounted his horse and proceeded to make his way into the house. Its darkness made it hard for him to maneuver his way, but he was determined to find his love and save her from his ultimate nemesis, Snyder, the Devil Incarnate.  
  
He walked into a back door with ease, quietly and carefully trying to find Apollonia and rescue her. He looked into one room that was totally empty, free of furniture. He then walked to a room where the door was ajar. Still nothing. As he walked further down the dark corridor, he was met with an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Sullivan?" The voice said. Jack stopped in his tracks as he saw a tall figure step out of a room and into Jack's line of fire. Wainwright just stood there, taking a match out of his pocket and setting it afire to light a cigar.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Around." Wainwright taunted. He wanted to fuck with Jack for a few minutes before allowing him to see Snyder.  
  
"No doubt, Sullivan, you know that I was favored earlier by the fine presence of your woman. Her nearness and, shall we say, warmth made the dusty ride from Santa Fe so much more pleasurable for me. So engrossed were we with her many physical charms and her enlightening conversation that regrettably the ride was over before we were finished with her." Wainwright taunted.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed her. I always do. But I never have ta put a gun to her head ta get her ta share her charms with me." Jack knew Wainwright was lying about his supposed sexual encounter with Apollonia, but he decided to play along.  
  
"Well, you must've known that Snyder was going to catch up to you. Although, I must admit that it was like finding a needle in a haystack looking for you but, hey, finders keepers."  
  
"So, not that you've found me, what the fuck are ya planning ta do?"  
  
"It's very simple. We are going to let Snyder deal with you."  
  
"And what about my Apollonia?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. But not before we all fuck her brains out in one way or anot...."  
  
Straight away, Wainwright's head was no longer in once piece. With bone fragments and pieces of brain splattering the room, the wall was now decorated with the miscellany of a human being. Jack looked on at the now warm-blooded corpse lying on the floor. Slowly, while placing his gun back in its holster, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, going into the one room where he knew Snyder could be.  
  
Outside, the skirmish had already come to a complete halt. Tristan and his men had managed to wipe out the entire band of bandits. One by one, Tristan walked over and observed the mess. All were dead, Rumill, Walsh, Flynn, and Brandt. All victims of a deadly shooting or worse. Flynn had several bullets that riddled his body. Brandt had his throat sliced in one, quick motion. One of the outlaws was very handy with a knife. Both Rumill and Walsh had the most damage done to their bodies. With the handy use of a machete, Rumill's torso was savagely cut into, slivering his lungs and heart. Walsh's body was also butchered rather gruesomely. Pieces of his bloody heart were on the ground. Once they finished their deadly conflict, they all retreated to the far side of the land on Tristan's command and waited for Jack.  
  
Jack entered the closely guarded quarters that were now totally unsupervised due to the melee that had just occurred outside. He walked down the hallway, waiting to see his longtime adversary. With every step he took, he knew it could be very well his last time seeing nighttime.  
  
In due course, he slowly walked into a dimly lit room. After all this time, Jack was met face to face with the enemy. Smiling an evil grin, Snyder was waiting for him patiently. His day of retribution had finally arrived. The tall, handsome newsie that cost him years in prison was going to pay. He stood behind his beautiful captive, who was seated in a chair with her arms behind her back.  
  
Jack's eyes looked into Apollonia's, asking her if she was alright. He was grateful to see that she was in one piece and alive. But how long was she to stay alive depended on what was to happen next.  
  
"Well, well, well, Sullivan. At last, we meet again, this time under very different circumstances. I must say that you have shown a great deal of courage for your encouraging New York's working class filth to stand up for their rights. Not to mention your connections to Teddy Roosevelt to have me put behind bars. But that's all behind me now because I believe that there is a question of payback."  
  
He said this as he walked towards Jack, pulling a bullet from his pocket and placing it into the barrel of his gun. Jack looked on in a mixture of fear and anger as Snyder did this. Snyder's mind was cool and calculating. He looked at Jack with a sinister smile on his face as he prepared to play a game of Russian roulette with his pistol. However, he wasn't aiming the gun at himself or Jack. He looked over at Apollonia who was scared stiff as she sat quietly in the dark, poorly lit room.  
  
"As the old saying goes, an eye for an eye." After uttering this axiom, he cocked the pistol. "She's got such lovely eyes." He then aimed the gun at Apollonia and pulled the trigger. Apollonia flinched as she heard the gun click as Snyder tried to shoot her.  
  
"That's it, Snyder! Let her go! Ya don't need her. This is between you and me!"  
  
"Wrong, Sullivan! That's where you're wrong! You have been a thorn in my side from the minute you stepped foot into my refuge. You've been deceiving, disobedient, and disrespectful. You were never in any position to question my authority and you still aren't, Sullivan. And now it's time to pay."  
  
"You're authority was a joke, Snyder. Ya lined your pockets with da money da city gave ya ta keep us street rats healthy and all ya did was spend it on yourself and women. Ya knew dat what you were doing was wrong. But the minute someone stood up to ya, ya got antsy. I ain't afraid of ya, Snyder. I never was."  
  
Snyder just looked at Jack with hatred in his eyes. "You are such a coward, Sullivan."  
  
"I stood up ta da likes of Pulitzer and Hearst and won. You're calling me a coward and you're up there shooting at an unarmed woman. You gotta a lot of nerve, Snyder. Or should I call you by your nickname, Fatherless Faggot."  
  
His hand reached back and swiftly grabbed the gun hidden in his belt behind his back as he advanced towards his archenemy. Snyder lunged into Jack, causing his gun to go off. The gun fired a shot into the wall, missing Apollonia by a few inches. Jack quickly released his revolver to allow for a man-on-man brawl. Snyder swung his arm up and intercepted Jack's oncoming strike, punching him in the stomach. Jack hurled over briefly before grabbing Snyder's wrist and kneeing him in the groin, causing Snyder to drop his weapon. Apollonia watched as the gun slid across the floor. She tried to wrench free her bound wrists, but to no avail.  
  
Jack and Snyder fought mercilessly in the shadowy quarters. The struggle was meaningless. Snyder was a middle-aged, heavy set, out of shape codger hell bent on revenge and Jack was a young, powerfully built, virile New York City cowboy. Jack had to survive by his wits living on the streets of New York. A young stud with a muscular body and dealing with countless physical encounters should have told Snyder that a fight against Jack spelled suicide for him.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jack, Snyder reached into his boot and retrieved a small pocket knife. With one, cool slice Snyder slit Jack's shirt open. Jack felt the cold metal slice into his flesh; the crimson blood wetting his shirt. The cut was not fatal, but Jack could not feel the pain due to his adrenaline pumping full force. He looked down at the wound and then back at Snyder, his deadly eyes fixated on Jack. He smiled evilly at the young stud, thinking himself triumphant over inflicting pain on an adversary he so longed to destroy.  
  
Without admonition, Jack snatched a nearby broken, wooden chair and swung it at his opponent. The decrepit piece of furniture came crashing down on Snyder's body. He yelled out in a mixture of pain and anger. He then crawled to the area where his gun had been hiding. He grabbed it and pointed it at Jack. Jack, already standing in position, had retrieved his firearm.  
  
Snyder pointed his gun at Jack, staring widely at him, hoping that Jack would be brave enough to commit the crime of murder. They stood there eyeing each other, daring the other to pull the trigger and end the other's life.  
  
"Come on, Sullivan. You don't have the guts to kill me. But if you think you do, shoot. Go ahead; show me that you're just another pretty face and menace to society and a waste of fucking skin, just like your father."  
  
Jack stopped calculating and stood in a cool silence as he watched his archenemy standing there. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. It almost looked as though he might turn around and leave.  
  
Suddenly, Snyder heard an earsplitting blast. Lethargically, he realized his hands were holding his chest. Looking down, he was confused at the blood oozing through his fingers.  
  
He was falling. Apollonia sat in utter horror at what she had just witnessed. His shirt was torn by the bullets. The flames from the gun had ignited the material as a wisp of smoke rose gruesomely from the charred fabric. Snyder's flesh was shredded.  
  
A second shot rang out and this time he felt it. An explosion of pain shot through his body, centered in his stomach. Blood gushed from the wounds as it spurted upward internally and spewed from his mouth. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Jack approaching him, with a serious look on his face. As if in slow motion, he slammed into the ground, his eyes glazed over in shock. Jack leveled the gun at him, pressing it between his eyebrows, and a third, and final shot pealed out.  
  
Slowly he moved his eyes to gaze at Apollonia. She was trying to calm herself with her head bowed down. A lone tear slid down her cheek onto her lips. He sauntered over to her as Snyder lay dead in the midst. He was a ghastly and hideous sight. The streams of blood were coming steadily out of Snyder's head and body, as were Apollonia's tears from her eyes. Jack quietly knelt down before her and hugged her tightly. "It's over. It's all over." He kept whispering to her in a hushed tone. 


	31. Manhattan Bliss

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Chapter 31: Manhattan Bliss  
  
Morning arose. The break of dawn erupted. All was quiet and serene on the southwestern front as the rays of sunshine had awakened the commencement of a new day. Coming down the dirt road, a bevy of men on horseback approached the forsaken property. What they were coming to encounter was not a pretty sight.  
  
The Santa Fe authorities went to the Martínez house to gather the blood- spattered corpses that were lying around. A man on a horse with his son riding alongside him on a donkey passed by the Martínez house and found a dead body lying in the wagon that was parked next to the barn. The wagon contained the remains of Banner. They contacted the local sheriff and deputies and told them what they saw.  
  
Banner tried to escape the attack when his men were being butchered all at once, but Tristan spotted the escapee and shot him as he saw Banner reach for his gun. Banner fell back into the wagon as soon as the bullet ricocheted through his heart. He died instantly.  
  
Due to the bloody confrontation, Tristan and his posse raided the dead bodies of their money as well as the stolen money from the New York City bank that they robbed that was kept in a chest that they had hidden in the barn. They split the money seven ways between the bandits, Tristan, and Jack. They made an unspoken pact not to mention the events of the previous night to anyone not involved. Some bones deserved to stay buried.  
  
At Belvedere, things were quiet. Jack held Apollonia close to him, with a clutch so strong that even the devil himself could not break. Apollonia was being coddled by Jack the entire time as they relaxed together in their bedroom. Jack had already been treated for his injuries early on, which were healing quite nicely. Apollonia rested her head on Jack's shoulder as she was waiting for her morning sickness to pass. The doctor told her that she was coming along quite nicely with her pregnancy and that her malaise would soon pass within the upcoming months. Jack had his arms around her as she laid there quietly, recollecting on their recent adventure in the southwest. Finally, a disturbing remainder of his troubled past had, at last, been put to rest, literally. Tristan and Jack along with the other renegades made a pact to keep the entire incident to themselves. Secrets were a common occurrence among those of the rebellious nature.  
  
As Jack looked down on the face of his loving wife-to-be, Rosario entered the room with a bowl of soup and tortillas for her lunch. Apollonia slowly lifted herself with the aid Jack and began consuming her supper. He rubbed her stomach as she enjoyed his large, smooth hands massaging her currently flat midriff.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What's da matter?"  
  
"I just remembered that I had a few books on pregnancy and childbirth in my store and I can't even read up on what I need to do in order to stay healthy."  
  
"Well, the doctor already told ya that ya need ta stay off your feet and eat healthy foods. And lighten up on da spicy stuff! I know that people from New Orleans love spicy foods and all, but you're eating for two now. I don't want my baby to come out craving chili peppers!" He laughingly retorted.  
  
Apollonia just ran a manicured hand through her dark hair and smiled. "Well, I suppose you want our children to be raised on typical Irish meals, like hearty lamb and barley soup, or hot corned beef and potato hash?"  
  
Jack gently grabbed her face with both hands. "I don't care what our children eat, as long as they feed on our love." He then bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you, Jack. I never want to leave you."  
  
"I know you don't, because once you go Jack, you nevah go back."  
  
Apollonia laughed as he embraced her tightly, leaning her back on the plush pillows of their large bed. "There's something else I wanna ask ya?"  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
Jack just gave her his trademark smile.  
  
~  
  
Giselle walked out of her bathroom after freshening up. She had a lot of things to do at the bookstore and she wanted to purchase a gift in advance for Apollonia's wedding. Several knocks were then heard at her door as she quickly put on her peignoir. She politely walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Apollonia! Mon Dieu! How are you, ma petite?" She said loudly as she pulled her into a strong bear hug and kissed her on both cheeks. She then took notice of Jack and gave him the same response.  
  
"When did you two get back!? Is everything alright in Santa Fe? How are you, chere? How is your little bundle of joy?"  
  
Giselle popped out every question without a moment to breathe as she pulled Apollonia over to the sofa with Jack following suit. Apollonia informed her that they just came in the day before and of their plans to wed in Manhattan before everyone.  
  
"That is so magnifique!"  
  
"There is something else that we haven't told you?"  
  
Giselle looked at her with a questioning. "We are planning ta get married right here in Manhattan. At first we were gonna get married in Santa Fe, but since we met here, we thought that it would be better if we tied da knot in front of you, David, and everybody at da church." Giselle's eyes damn near burst out of her head at Jack's information.  
  
"Mon Dieu, Apollonia! Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise, Giselle." She said as she looked over at Jack. He was looking back at her with adoring eyes.  
  
Giselle couldn't believe it, a surprise visit from her dearest friend. She had to get her head around all of it.  
  
"Giselle, what is keeping you? Who are you ...."  
  
All eyes were on David, who stood in the entrance to the living room butt naked and turning as red as a beet as he saw who he walked in on. Jack, Apollonia, and Giselle were stunned at the sight of a totally nude David Jacobs. Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself and covering his face, while Apollonia turned her head, holding in her laughter. Giselle sat there both shocked and horrified.  
  
"Jack! Apollonia! What a surprise! Uh, excuse me!"  
  
He said as he bent forward covering his unmentionables, right before sprinting back into Giselle's bedroom to acquire some clothing. Giselle quickly followed him to do the same. Jack and Apollonia just sat in the living room smiling and snickering at the rather interesting welcome they had just received - Giselle having sexual relations with David and not having any hang-ups about it. David had been courteous to her from their first meeting and throughout the entire course of their relationship that she decided to give into her natural hormonal desires and let him taste something no other man had tasted before - herself. This was certainly new.  
  
"Welcome home, baby."  
  
~  
  
Racetrack came back from Sheepshead counting his winnings as he was muttering to himself how he would spend his jackpot. He giggled to himself about how Blink and Mush's reactions would be when they see that he recovered his losses from the previous week.  
  
"Man, oh, man. With dis winning streak, I can shut those two boneheads up once and for all!"  
  
Heading up to the World's distribution office, Racetrack passed easily through the minor crowd of newsies who were leaving the window from purchasing the evening edition of the newspaper and those just hanging around waiting for their friends to finish up selling whatever papers they had left.  
  
"Okay, you tightwads!" Ya ready ta head on outta heah yet?"  
  
"In a minute, Race. We're just gonna count da rest of da unsold papes and bring them in the back."  
  
"Alright. Make it quick, fellas." Racetrack demanded as Blink and Mush rolled their eyes at their demanding friend. Race pulled out a cigar and lit it up as a couple of newsies ran up to him.  
  
"Say, Racetrack. Can ya spot us two-bits?"  
  
"Naw, kiddies. What do I look like a bank?"  
  
"Yeah. The First National Bank of Sheepshead Races." Said a smart-aleck newsie, grinning widely.  
  
"Okay, okay." He said as he dug into his pocket and flipped a quarter to them.  
  
"Thanks, Race. We owe ya one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get outta heah, ya young whippersnappers!" Race said as they scurried away happily. As he puffed his cigar, he became impatient waiting on his buddies. He steadily paced back and forth watching men and young teenage boys pushing wheelbarrows filled with the discards of the news of the day.  
  
"Hey, Race, can ya spot me two-bits?"  
  
"Now, I already told ya dat I ain't a damn.....JACK!" Racetrack walked briskly up to him and gave him a most expressive hug.  
  
"Howya been, Cowboy? God, I didn't think dat we'd been seeing dat handsome mug all of a sudden? Where's Apollonia? I hope ya didn't leave our little cupcake ovah in Santa Fe, didja?"  
  
"Nah, Race. She's at home in our brownstone, resting."  
  
"We've gotta see her. We miss both of youse. And I heard about da upcoming wedding news. Congratulations!"  
  
"JACK! HE'S BACK!" Mush shouted when he saw him. Both he and Blink walked over and hugged and spit-shook like they did back in the day. "It's great ta see ya, Jack! Where's our favorite goil?"  
  
"She's at home." Race said.  
  
"Why didn't she come?" Blink inquired.  
  
"Cause she's resting from being in the family way." Racetrack, Blink, and Mush all looked at Jack shell-shocked.  
  
All three guys hollered at the news. Blink patted him on the back while Mush stood there with his mouth hanging open, both astounded and elated all at once. "That's great, Jack. I really happy for ya! You're gonna be a great father!"  
  
"Thanks, Mush. I just can't wait 'til I get her to da alter ta say da 'I dos.'"  
  
"I must say dat dis is somethin' else. Cowboy tying da knot and makin' babies! Not in dat order, though." Blink joked.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go ta Tibby's and catch up on what's going on in Santa Fe." The gang all went in the direction of their beloved restaurant to get informed about Jack and Apollonia's exploits in the southwest. They left Rosario in charge of the house while Tristan tended to Jack and Apollonia's horses on the ranch while they were gone. They informed them that they were going to be gone for at least a month and to wire them via Western Union in case anything happened. Tristan, being the respectable cowboy that he was, happily complied. Tristan had already given the couple their presents, a dog and a pony for their baby. Jack said that he had always wanted a dog.  
  
Upon entering Tibby's, the crew casually made their way to an unoccupied table and made themselves comfortable. Specs paused at the sight of seeing his good friend in the restaurant while in the middle of taking an order. As soon as he was finished, he jogged over to Jack and hugged him. They touched based with one another as Bumlets looked over and saw Jack. He, too, interrupted his duties to say "Hi" to his friend. Once he got settled, everyone just conversed and ordered like old times. "It's good to be back." He thought to himself.  
  
~  
  
Scribbling down a few notes in his book, the warden was heavy into his task of running the refuge. He had a grip on the boys with the influx of new arrivals in the past few weeks. While jotting down addition information on a new inductee, he was interrupted by the presence of a former juvenile detainee.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here ta see about a certain young boy. He is known ta everyone as Checkers, but you might know him better as Joseph Meade."  
  
"Oh, indeed, sir. He was brought here a few months ago. What is it that you want with the young ward?"  
  
Jack placed a stack of money on the counter. "I want him released in my custody immediately."  
  
The warden looked stunned at Jack, not knowing if he should comply and take the money or have Jack arrested for bribery. Picking up the dough, he quickly brushed the bills between his fingers, estimating how much Jack had offered him. It appeared to be around $100. Looking at Jack, he quickly placed the money in his vest pocket and headed upstairs.  
  
"Wait here." He said as Jack leaned against the counter, waited patiently for his young friend to be released. Within ten minutes, Jack was met with the smiling face of a brown-haired boy with his belongings in a sack. Before exiting, Jack turned his attention back to the warden.  
  
"I hope dat his name will be stricken from da records."  
  
"Taking it off right now as we speak." He said as he pulled out a large book filled with the names of the wards that have come and gone in the passing years. Jack watched as he ran a straight line through the young newsie's name. Jack gave a nod to the guardian and walked out of the door.  
  
"Wow! Jack it's great ta see ya. When didja get back?"  
  
"Last week. How've ya been? How did they treat ya?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought, though. How didja find me?"  
  
"Some little boidies told me."  
  
Jack was informed by the younger newsies that they noticed that Checkers had disappeared. No one had seen him for days until one of them was selling papers near the refuge and caught sight of him in the window looking down into the street.  
  
Word spread quickly about Checkers being in the refuge, but they had no idea how to get him out. One of the older newsies suggested that they break in and sneak him out, but that was thought to be too risky. Short Stop, Short Stack, and Lacey saw Jack talking to the other newsies at the Horace Greeley statue and told him about Checkers when no one else was around. Jack then devised the plan to have Checkers released.  
  
Checkers was glad to finally be in the company of his friends at the Lodging House. Kloppman was equally ecstatic to see him, as well as Jack. Kloppman had Jack come into his office and fill him in on his life in Santa Fe and catch up on old times. He told him about his ranch, his friend Tristan, the upcoming wedding, and Apollonia's pregnancy. He made sure to invite Kloppman to the ceremony. After all, Kloppman was a grandfather of sorts to Jack and the rest of the Manhattan newsies. After about an hour or so, Jack remembered that he needed to be back at the brownstone or else Apollonia was going to rip him a new one. Even as a fiancée, she already had that wife thing down, he thought to himself, grinning.  
  
~  
  
A slew of people inhabited the inside of Paddy's Tavern for another night of fun-filled activities and exhilaration. Among the attendees were Race, Blink and Mush with their dates, and Crutchy along with Jack, Apollonia, Giselle, and David. Even Jack's buddies from the Fenway Warehouse, Bryan, Patrick, and Russ, were in attendance.  
  
Jack was very happy to see Crutchy after all this time. Race, Blink, and Mush had informed him on what happened to Crutchy a while ago. The traumatic experience that he endured held not even a clip of a memory in his psyche. He didn't remember a thing. Neither Snyder nor his henchmen had sustained a place in his mind. It was as if the horrible episode never had happened. All he could recall was waking up in a hospital room and not knowing how he got there. His friends thought that his amnesia was probably God's way of deleting his hellish nightmare from his memory. The gang decided to put the unpleasant incident behind them.  
  
In the meantime, Jack conversed with everyone while drinking his gin while Apollonia gulped down her non-alcoholic beverage. She drank it quickly in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Take it easy, baby! I know dat you are drinking for two but we got all night. Relax." Jack told her as he rubbed her back. She just smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"Okay, boys, let's get dis show on da road. We got Blink up here against lean, mean, arm-wrestling machine Bryan. Who's bettin'?" Several nearby customers accosted Racetrack with bets as to who would win. Most bets were placed on Bryan due to him being brawnier than Blink and having won arm- wrestling competitions in the past. Even Racetrack made a wager on Bryan.  
  
Apollonia and Jack were very happy to be back after several months of being away. They planned to spend, at least, a few weeks at home, which would give them time to catch up on business with the bookstore and keep stress on Apollonia's body from traveling to a bare minimum. Everyone was asking her questions about her pregnancy. They wanted to know what it was like, how did she feel, and if she wanted a boy or a girl. Both she and Jack gave their input on everything they had asked. They did not care what gender they had as long as the baby was healthy. And they had not gotten around to names as of yet, but had plenty of time.  
  
She cordially sat beside him as the celebration soared all around them. Jack was extremely glad to be back home. He did not forget the mortal altercation that occurred only a few weeks ago, but he did not want to remember it or bring it up. For now, he just wanted to enjoy himself. He had forever to fill them in on the Snyder incident. He held Apollonia close, his muscular arm embracing her as she smiled at him in a way only a woman who loves a man could.  
  
Their favorite band was still at the tavern playing several Gaelic tunes that were still popular among the visiting crowd. As several people got on the floor and spun around dancing as if there were no tomorrow, Apollonia wanted so much to do the same, but carrying the precious cargo in her womb kept her seated. She didn't care, however. She was in the company of her beloved Jack, the man soon to be her husband.  
  
They watched as Giselle and David commanded the floor with their dynamic steps. David's dancing abilities had greatly improved since the last time he danced with a woman. Jack remembered when he still possessed two left feet. Now, he was skipping from corner to corner with his sweetheart in tow.  
  
"Don't they remind you of us when we first danced together, Jack?"  
  
"They sure do. And I'm glad dat David is totally dressed for the occasion!" Jack joked, recalling the embarrassing situation that he and Apollonia encountered. Never did they think that they would see David naked as the day he was born. Apollonia was glad that Giselle had let down her barrier to the male populace and surprised that she went as far as she did with David. It was a decision that she thought long and hard about, but she was not ashamed. She cared for David.  
  
At the end of the dance, David made everyone quiet down as he wanted to make a statement. Raising a beer glass with Giselle at his side, he made a toast.  
  
"I just want to say that I am happy for the two of you. You both have had a lot to deal with in your lives, and you both came through with barely a scratch. I can honestly say that I found a good friend and brother in Jack Kelly and a good friend and sister in Apollonia. May your dreams continue to come true for both you and your lady."  
  
"Sláinte!" Jack exclaimed as everyone repeated the cheer. Apollonia then turned to Jack.  
  
"What does Sláinte mean?"  
  
"It's an Irish toast. It means 'To your health.' My mother once said it when I was really young."  
  
"Your mother was something else."  
  
"So are you, sweetheart."  
  
They enjoyed the revelry of the night at their favorite hangout with all of their close friends gathered around to partake in the double celebration of the impending wedding and forthcoming birth of their child. Apollonia sat in Jack's lap, kissing his pink lips and smooth neck as he contentedly returned the gesture. Blink noticed the couple's romantic assignation.  
  
"You guys are already ready ta make another one? Ya haven't even had da first one yet, sweetie!" Blink teased.  
  
"Aw, leave them alone, Blink! Dat's gonna be you in a few years. Dat is if ya don't get ya foot stuck in ya mouth before da girl's tongue!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Race's wiseass remark. It felt good to be back, Jack thought to himself.  
  
~  
  
The couple laid in bed resting. They made love for the first time as husband and wife. Kissing and caressing one another, Jack and Apollonia made out as they would when they were still in the courting phase of their relationship. The fire of their romantic affiliation still burned within both their hearts, and they vowed to themselves and each other that they will never let that fire extinguish. Jack looked down at his new bride who, all at once, was lovely to look at, delightful to hold, and heaven to kiss. The sweat from his brow and wet hair stuck to his handsome face as he fixed his eyes on her. He gently whisked his thumb across her damp lips, drenched from his loving moisture. Eyes closed, she rested and savored the beauty of the bliss he had just given her. They made mad, passionate love to each other and planned to do so time and time again during the night of their honeymoon.  
  
They continued to relax in the goose-down bed in the Honeymoon suite at the Hotel Astor. They recanted their vows as they kissed and embraced each other throughout the night. Jack continued to reminisce on the earlier section of the day when they wed. As he stood before the alter, he could not help but be nervous. David looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Jack. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me."  
  
He remembered when the organ player began playing the first few notes of "Here Comes the Bride." All eyes were on Apollonia as she strolled down the carpet of the church, donned in white silk and displaying the breathtaking beauty of a bride. Jack could not believe his eyes as the figure in white was steadily approaching him. Holding a bouquet of white roses in her hand, Apollonia looked forward as she moved toward Jack. His hazel eyes met her dark chocolate gaze.  
  
"Thank you, Spot. I owe you one." Jack said to himself as the love of both their lives came slowly towards him.  
  
Race, Blink, and Mush, all with their dates, and the rest of the former Manhattan crew took in the entire splendor of the ceremony. Blink's and Mush's dates held their hands at the sight of Apollonia as she came down the aisle. Mayer and Esther looked on blissfully along with Les. They wondered if they were going to attend another wedding; one involving David and Giselle in the future perhaps. After all, they were currently watching the nuptials of their other "son."  
  
Much to Jack's surprise, Denton was in attendance of the service, thanks to the news from Manhattan's "Walkin' Mouth.". He looked on at the couple, with a tear in his eye. He was happy to see Jack and even happier that he had finally decided to settle down, and with such a splendid choice in women. Medda stood next to Denton, just as happy for the two of them as everyone else. Once Apollonia reached the alter, Jack looked at her with unbolted adoration.  
  
As the priest intoned the blessing of this union, Jack's anxiety swiftly diminished. He stood there waiting for the cleric to ask him the long- awaited questions, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" and "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A resounding "yes" would escape the lips of both lovers. The newly married Jack and Apollonia were wed before friends and family as waves of applause engulfed the air of the Manhattan cathedral. Although Jack was still legally Francis Sullivan, he was still known throughout New York as Jack Kelly. He gathered that they would even be referred to as "The Kellys." Apollonia Lourdes Beltremieux Conlon Sullivan was now the legal spouse of Francis "Jack Kelly" Sullivan.  
  
He looked down into the face of his other half and wondered to himself all of the reasons why he loved her. Then it dawned on him. It was everything about her. It was the way she looked, the way she walked, the way she touched him, the way she made love to him, the way she talked, and the way she said nothing. It was the perfect combination of everything about her. They were a match made in heaven, he thought. He couldn't remember who he trusted before she came along. He swore that she taught him how to love. He just hoped that he would be just as good a husband to her as Spot was before him.  
  
She, too, knew that his lips, his kiss, his smile, his body, and love were a part of her. She did love him and she could not deny it. He kissed her tears away when she was sad. He picked her up when she was down. He made her see his love when she was blind to it. And it was all because he loved her.  
  
She fluttered her eyes open to see Jack looking right at her. "Jack, mon amour." Was all she said as she pulled him down towards her to kiss him, and before they began making love once more, Jack looked deep into her eyes. "Ya know I used ta say that I was beat when I was born. But now, I know better. The first night we made love was when I was born. I love you, Apollonia, mon amour."  
  
The touch of his bare chest felt wonderful against her abundant breasts as he leaned forward to claim her lips one more, so warm and inviting all at once. The two figures lay entwined on a turf of satin sheets, married, expecting, and loving each other. This was their empire. And it was an empire of dreams.  
  
The End 


	32. Alternate Ending

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Apollonia, Giselle, Checkers, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine.  
  
Alternate Ending:  
  
The dawn's early light, birds' chirping, and warm sunshine introduced a brand new day. Like many other days in New York, another presented events of both the predictable and the unpredictable. The weekend came and sleeping in was the order of the morning. Sunny and clear with a light breeze, God saw fit to make this day a beautiful one. Large white clouds decorated the blue sky as birds flew without a care to carry out nature's activities.  
  
The couple had to be awake for an appointment for the doctor to come to the house and check up on the progress of Apollonia's pregnancy. Her beloved did not want her traveling to the hospital for fear of an accident occurring to her on the street.  
  
Apollonia woke up slowly and in a content mood as she turned to her side, looking at the man to her immediate left. "Good morning, mon amour." She said as she placed butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. Slowly but surely, he woke up, blinking lightly as he stretched his arms to welcome an embrace of his lady love. He kissed her lovingly as she accepted his affection. She looked upon him with warmth in her dark eyes.  
  
Her love was still engrained in their relationship and she still loved being a part his life. His sky blue eyes alone told a story of triumph. After all these years, he was still on top.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that I was working in the steel mill and it had exploded. After that happened, Jack came to see me and I died. Killian was in my dream, too. He tried to rape you and Jack saved you from him. I also dreamt that you and Jack fell in love and moved to Santa Fe, and all of these things happened to you two out there. And then you guys got married."  
  
Apollonia shook her head at him. "Mon Dieu, Spot! You have really got to stop eating sweets and partying the night before. Ever since I became pregnant you have been dreaming crazy for the past eight months!"  
  
"Hey, don't start a fight with me, baby. When it comes to you, I'm a lover not a fighter. Now if you can get with that we can talk." He said huskily, smiling wickedly as he leaned in for a smoldering kiss.  
  
Apollonia was thrilled when she found out that she was pregnant with their first child. Spot was also overjoyed with the news of their upcoming offspring. He and Giselle were at her beck and call for damn near everything. They watched her every move to make sure that she did not do anything to endanger her health or that of their unborn child. Both knew Apollonia to be a headstrong young woman and would not do anything stupid to cause a miscarriage, but Spot couldn't help but be overprotective. This was their first baby together.  
  
In the midst of all of his visions, one in particular was quite peculiar. Spot noticed that the main part of his dream was about Apollonia and Jack. He heard that Jack moved to Santa Fe, operated his own ranch, and eventually married. According to many accounts, the woman he married was the spitting image of Apollonia and she, too, was from New Orleans. She could have been Apollonia's twin. He believed that his dreams displayed his deepest fear; dying and leaving Apollonia forever. Be that as it may, he was glad that Jack had moved on with his life.  
  
Spot reminisced on the part of his dream when he was lying in the hospital and had forgiven Jack face to face. Even though it was just a hallucination, Spot did, however, forgive Jack in his heart. It was both refreshing and comforting to know that he was at peace with himself about the events of the past. He was even more at peace knowing that he was going to fulfill a new role; the role of a family man. Apollonia and Spot spent the last two months choosing names for their new arrival. For a boy, they decided on the name Dylan; for a girl, Marie-Celine.  
  
Giselle was asked to be the child's Godmother and Spot's cousin, Lucas, also known as Runner, was asked to be the Godfather. Both happily accepted the honor. Runner would visit his cousin every other day just to hang out and he would brag to Apollonia how much of a great Godfather he would be. His green eyes sparkled as he talked about sending his young cousin to the private school he attended and raved about taking them to Coney Island for fun whenever Spot and Apollonia wanted to have a romantic tryst, just the two of them. Runner looked forward to those future activities. And Spot was grateful to have such a dedicated and loving family member. Runner would make frequent trips to the couple's brownstone, running errands and assisting Spot with Apollonia's well-being. He practically lived there. Ever since he moved back to New York, he spent more time in Manhattan than in Brooklyn, wishing to reestablish his close relationship with his cousin.  
  
The two were beaming with pride as they awaited the arrival of their progeny. Spot had always dreamed of being a father and he couldn't wait to live that reality with the love of his life. He also wanted to pick up from where his father left off; he would never leave his family. He made a vow to himself and to Apollonia that he would always be a good father and husband to his family.  
  
They had fun trying to figure out what their children would look like, whose personality they would possess, and what colleges and universities they would attend. Spot wanted to give his children all of the benefits in life he had been denied and Apollonia wanted her children to have just a many privileges as she had, and more.  
  
The nursery was decorated completely. All that was needed were splashes of color, either blue or pink. Spot would walk into the room and scan it, thinking to himself about how wonderful it will be to hear his child's voice calling him, screaming "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" as he would walk through the door from a hard day's work. He would go to bed at night tending to Apollonia, gently rubbing her stomach, waiting for the day of delivery to meet his young. He would talk to her belly and kiss it before retiring every night.  
  
He walked over to the lane chest that was at the foot of their bed and opened it to retrieve his cane and slingshot. If he had a boy, he knew that these heirlooms would be gladly handed down to him. If he had a girl, he would do the same. In addition to these, he would also bequeath to them the key that he wore around his neck in his days as the Brooklyn newsie leader. The key was to strongbox that his father had before he left them. The vault had been lost, but always kept the key as a reminder.  
  
Immediately, he put the remnants of his past life back into the trunk and proceeded downstairs. Entering the parlor, he found Apollonia sitting quietly in her chair, sewing a sweet, sentimental phrase on a blanket for their new arrival. Spot stood there, leaning against the paneling of the entrance, looking at the woman who was expecting his baby.  
  
He just stood there taking in all her beauty, his eyes glazed with passion. Her being expectant somehow made her more desirable. He couldn't explain it. He felt that her pregnancy told him that the two of them would be tied together for all eternity. Blending both of their genes to create another life made Spot feel something he had never felt before. Words could not express it. He was glad that out of all of the women that he had ever been intimate with that Apollonia was the woman that he impregnated. And he was grateful to God for such a blessing. She drowned him in her love, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew what life was all about by loving her. She was the sunlight in his universe.  
  
He walked over to her while she was heavy into her task. Looking down on her physique, seeing her huge breasts sticking out above the top of her maternity gown, he watched as she sewed an affectionate saying on the blanket. His hands raked through her hair as she continued her undertaking. He knelt down towards her, placed his index finger beneath her chin, pushed her face upward, and kissed her passionately without admonition. Sending his tongue into her mouth, he swirled it around and around as she graciously accepted his romantic gesture of oral exploration. With gentle pleasure, he increased the tempo of his stroking tongue right before ending it with a soft, devastating kiss on her moist lips. She then looked up into his light blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Spot." was all she said to her loving husband.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Due to many people loving Spot so much in both this story and its predecessor, I thought that it would be a good idea to give an alternative ending to 'Empire of Dreams' for those loyal to Spot. I hope whoever likes the alternate ending will be very appreciative, most notably Morning Dew! Love ya, girlfriend! :) 


	33. Empire of Dreams Trivia

Empire of Dreams Trivia  
  
The band in Paddy's Tavern is based on the band, Gaelic Storm, which was the band that played at the steerage party in "Titanic".  
  
Much of my research for Coney Island came from .  
  
The Coney Island rides mentioned in the story were actual rides in real- life.  
  
Originally, there was not going to be a sequel to "Satin and Steel".  
  
The "cotton candy" scene between Jack and Apollonia at Coney Island was inspired from the "Hershey bar" scenes in "Empire of the Sun".  
  
"I wasn't kissing her. I was whispering in her mouth." is a quote from actor/comedian Groucho Marx.  
  
The character of Short Stop is named after a character in "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom."  
  
The Manhattan Steel Mill, Fenway Warehouse, House of Pierre, Paddy's Tavern, Brady's Bar, El Coyote, and the Ponderosa cantina are fictional.  
  
Information on some of the stores mentioned in this story came from the Newsies website:   
  
The Floradora Girls were an actual sextet of women who sang and performed onstage in the early 1900s.  
  
La Fonda Hotel is an actual place.  
  
New Mexico is referred as New Mexico Territory because it did not become a state until 1912.  
  
The "Five Points" article that David was writing about was inspired from the movie, "Gangs of New York."  
  
The Spot look-a-like that Apollonia sees is based on the appearance of Natty Gann from Disney's "The Journey of Natty Gann." Actress Meredith Salenger bares, more or less, a striking resemblance to Spot Conlon in the movie.  
  
The scene where Jack tells the prostitute not to kiss him on the mouth was inspired from the movie "Pretty Woman." 


	34. Special ShoutOuts

Special Shout-Outs  
  
Sporty Chik - You have truly been one of the most loyal fan fic readers/reviewers out there. I thank you from the bottom of my Newsie- loving heart for your reviews and support of this story and others I have written. And I will continue to write stories and support you 100% on your fan fic writing process! ;)  
  
Morning Dew - Girlfriend, you are a Spot/Newsie-loving trip! I want to thank you for your interesting, emotional reviews and support. And thanks again for allowing me the cameo usage of one of your beloved characters. ;) Not to mention that you are a great writer yourself.  
  
Snuggles - Another great goil! I also appreciate every kind word you had to say about my stories. And you, too, are an awesome writer. Your input is highly valued as well as well as your amazing stories.  
  
And to everyone else that has read and reviewed, as well as future reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your interests in my stories and I greatly appreciate your participation.  
  
CARRYIN' THE BANNER!!!!!!!  
  
Apollonia 


End file.
